When will the Truth be told
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: Ai Mikaze, a young women has been hiding the truth that he's actually a she, but now that she is mentoring Syo Kurusu and Natsuki will the truth be revealed, and if so how? Will it be because one of the two broke the schedule, or of something else like true love perhaps? Only time can tell. First chapter is like episode 1 from season 2 by the way, rating will change later on.
1. Prologue

First of I want to say sorry to everyone, for not being able to update my pervious stories, but this plot just came to me and oh, how could I not post it. This is a Uta No Prince Same Fanfic, I of course own nothing. Warning this story contains Female Ai Mikaze x Syo, as well as human Ai. Let me know what you think about it, if I should add or change anything, well anyway onto the story.

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

In a very tidy room, with a queen size bed with blue duvet and a full size bunk bed one bunk having a pink duvet and the other one having a piyo-chan duvet? Multiple book shelves, all but one completely full, 3 desks, a white leather sectional sofa with a glass table in the center, with a multi-colored squared rug underneath. With a television hanging on the wall across the couch However, that wasn't all that was inside this room, inside laid a beautiful man no wait a woman with cyan blue hair, half tied back, with half down, bangs framing her face with a clip pulling holding some of her bangs behind her ear. She had beautiful cyan blue eyes, which matched her hair, and she was wearing a Swarovski-crystal embellished black and white stripped tank, with white High waisted denim shorts, with black wolford merino tights underneath, a black and white Roberto Cavalli Stetch-wool tuxedo blazer, with classic white combat boots. She also a purple skullcandy uprock headphones on her neck due to the fact she was working on her synthesizer that was connected to her computer. When suddenly, she could hear faint foot steps heading towards her door, this young women quickly got up and changed her shorts into white denim jeans and took the clip out of her hair before she heard the loud banging knock on the door. She got up and answered the door, wishing she hadn't, because when she did she was quickly embraced into a death squeeze from her band mate, Reiji. "Ai-Ai! You look so cute! Like a girl!" He joked; he was the only one out of their band members that knew the truth about Ai being a girl. Ai never conformed or denied being male, people just assumed she was because she had a male's voice when singing, people just thought it was a little high due to the fact, "he" hadn't hit puberty yet. She never knew why, but she just had a deep voice whenever she sang, it was still kinda deep when she talked, but it sounded more feminine, however, it was still played of that "he" hadn't hit puberty yet. What made matters worse is that Shining Saotome even thought that she was a he so he put her in the boy's dorms even though she had explained to him that she was actually a girl. Luckily though she had her own room, for now.

"What do you want Reiji? You know that at 3pm I practicing using the synthesizer for some of our music?" Ai complained to Reiji, with a stern look gracing her face. Reiji just laughed it off and said, "don't worry, I wouldn't dare bother you unless I had a reason to." Ai looked at him asking him if was being serious before saying, "Reason to bother me? You constantly annoy me." Reiji acted all dramatic and turned in a circle before grabbing his heart, "that hurts Ai-Ai! And here I come to tell you something that's actually important." Ai rolled her eyes before looking at Reiji telling him with her eyes, I'm giving you 5 seconds to start explaining or I'm throwing you out of this room. Reiji quickly understood the "look" or so he calls it and started explaining, "We're supposed to be meeting the students we're going to be mentoring through out the next couple years today, knowing Saotome, he forget to tell you just to piss you off." Ai looked at Reiji then at the bunk bed, that explains why that was put into her room along with two other desks. Ai looked at Reiji with a murderous look in her eyes, "When are we supposed to meet them?" Reiji laughed awkwardly, "15 minutes." Ai had a poker face when saying, "and you couldn't think of telling me this I don't know sooner?" Reiji laughed, "come on I would have but Ringo-sensei stopped me on my way here. I had to get a lecture so I wouldn't "flirt" with the female composer for our students. How was I supposed to know the lecture was going to take an hour." Ai pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the forming headache. Ai made her way out of the room, seconds later being followed by Reiji as they made their way to the room where they were going to meet their students. Ai's frustration at the president wasn't present on her face, but Reiji knew she was pissed. A few minutes later the president came in and had Ai, Reiji along with another fellow band mate Ranmaru were told to wait outside of the room and to come in after all the talking and stuff, once they exited the room the students walked in having moments of free time before Saotome did his "grand entrance" saying, "Your debut concert was wonderful. But! The reality is, many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks. Only the devoted can become actual stars shining in the night sky. Allow me to introduce you to someone essential to help you accomplish that!" **Music begins playing in the background** "Show yourselves… Pioneering princes!" Of course it was one of Quartet-Nights groups song, Poison Kiss playing, that's when Ranmaru, Ai, and Reiji walked back into the room knowing they were hidden behind the holographic footage of them preforming. They laughed hearing how impressed the rookies were. I mean who wouldn't be they were Quartet-Night after all. They decided as the song came to an end they would follow along with the music and dance and sing, knowing the rookies couldn't tell. When the song finally came to a closure the projection had disappeared, reveling all but one member standing there causing STARISH their students to jump with surprise. Ittoki Otoya saying, "They changed into real people!" Saotome continued with his speech from earlier saying, "Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony! Work hard. Thank you!" Before flying out of the window.

Once Saotome left a voice from above could be heard saying, "Thanks for waiting, everyone. Good morning." It was Ringo-sensei, and Hyuga-sensei, both wearing very sparkly outfits. Hyuga-sensei then began to talk, "You're no longer students, but rather professionals trying to make it in the world of performing arts." Ringo-sensei, "You've got to learn on your own and improve yourselves." Hyuga-sensei, "But I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know or are worried about." Ringo-sensei then points to Ai, Ranmaru, and Reiji before saying, "Which is why we've assigned them to help you." Reiji, "Hello." Ringo-sensei, "Kotobuki Reiji-kun is assigned to Oto-kun and Tokiya-chan." Reiji smiled before saying, "Nice to meet you." Hyuga-sensei, "Kurosaki Ranmaru is assigned to Jinguji and Hijirikawa." Ranmaru had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed, he had opened them reveling his unusual purple and grey eyes while holding a stern look on his face. Lastly Ringo-sensei introduced Ai, "Mikaze Ai-chan is assigned to Syo-chan and Na-chan. Ai turned to the two boys and started to observe them.

As everyone was heading towards the dorms Natsuki began talking saying, "I didn't know we would have seniors assigned to us." Syo, "I'm grateful we have someone to teach us." Otoya, "I'm so glad I came to the Master Course." Ranmaru finally had enough of hearing them talk and decided to say something with harshness within his voice, "You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others." Reiji, "What's wrong, Ran-Ran?" Ranmaru, "We're only doing this because the president told us to and Ai doesn't look like he cares, either." Ai, "You're right. I'm interested in them as test subjects, though." Syo was confused by the way Ai talked, what did he mean by test subjects. Ranmaru then stormed off while saying that he didn't have any desire to teach them. Ai then looked at Tokiya, "Ichinose Tokiya…You had a lot of work as HAYATO correct." Tokiya, "Yes, and I learned that you can only grow from your dedication. So if we want to make progress it has to be done by your own work." STARISH members then agreed that they would learn on their own only wanting their seniors to watch over them. Reiji laughed, "We'll try to stay out of your business just like you've requested, but you can ask us anything, After all, we'll be sharing a room, Toki, Otoyan." The boys stared confused, Reiji, "Shining-san didn't tell you? Your seniors in the master course live with you." Reiji had a smile on his face as he explained and STARISH members had a fearful look grazing their faces. Everyone was showed to their rooms and were pissed that the newbies only got to have half of the room while there senior had a whole half to themselves.

Once Ai showed Syo and Natsuki to the room they would be sharing she sat down on her bed and pointed to their half of the room, "Don't come on this side of the door. Make sure you stay away from me when I'm sleeping." Natsuki just agreed and said, "Okay." Syo acted like he didn't care, but then Ai was by his face studying him, Syo asked, "Wh-what?" Ai couldn't help but say, "your really are short, aren't you?" Syo had a nerve show on his head, "This already?!" Ai, "My data says you're 161 centimeters, but you look about 100 to me." Syo had a blush on his face and started screaming, "Shut up! What's your problem?!" Natsuki, "Syo-chan, calm down." Ai's features hardened more before saying, "You don't seem to know how to respect your seniors. I'll set a schedule to help you learn some discipline." She quickly went to her laptop and within 15 minutes she had typed a very neat but extremely detailed schedule and gave it to Syo." As Syo began reading Natsuki looked at it saying "it's so detailed and artistic" and then Syo began reading it out loud, "Wake up at 5AM, 5:02, get changed! 5:07, wash face! 5:08, prepare for breakfast! 5:23, breakfast! 5:43, clean up!" Then he skipped the to the very end, "9:00pm go to bed! So early!" Ai then held a look on her face, "If either of you are late, you'll both be responsible." The reason the schedule was so strict was due to the fact that Ai couldn't allow those boys find out that she was actually a girl and she had to be very strict, the last thing she needed was for one of them to walk in on her changing. Syo, "I don't know if I can keep this strict schedule…"

With that the life with roommates began for Ai. Will they find out that "he's" actually a she? Find out in the next chapter! Until then a farewell!


	2. Emotions

**_Chapter 2_**

Few months have went by and everything has ran smoothly, Syo and Natsuki haven't broke the schedule Ai created, and she's even mentored them a few times. Since then a new member had been added to STARISH his name was Cecil Aijima. Ai was actually surprised when STARISH actually got the nomination for the Uta Pri Award. Now even though she would never admit it to anyone, she was worried about them.

Ai along with the rest of Quartet-Night took the time to watching their students practice for their performance. Reiji, "I came here thinking I could teach them to dance, but it looks like they don't need me." Camus was leaning against the wall as he said, "I have my hands full teaching Aijima already." Ai just stood there, "How are they going to be ready in time?" She turned to look at Reiji and Camus, "At this rate, their dissolution is assured." Reiji looked at Ai, "What's wrong with you, Ai-Ai? You don't usually worry about others." Reiji turned and watched STARISH practice as he continued to speak. "They can make the impossible possible. Doesn't it seem that way?" Ai, "What are you talking about?" Reiji, "I believe in them." Ai, "Believe?" Ai thought about that word, believe, she hasn't believed in anyone really since she was a child, since that time. Ranmaru stayed quiet during the whole ordeal and just walked out of the room and Camus followed. Ai left the room and went back to her room shared room and went to her computer, thinking back to what Reiji had said moments ago, "I believe in them." She stared at the results, how could Reiji believe in them? She continued thinking back to what Reiji had said. "What's wrong with you, Ai-Ai? You don't usually worry about others." Ai looked up in shock worry? She was interested in them as research subjects, but… her worried? About others? Her eyes went from her usual stern glare and wide open then she allowed a soft concerned gaze show on her face as she reached up and placed her hand over her heart then held it for a second before raising her hand and looking at it, what is this feeling that she was experiencing? She didn't understand. She decided to leave her computer and get up and walk around, deciding, to go back and observe STARISH's practice. When she walked in and sat down, Syo asked her, "Are you already finished with your work." Ai, "y-yeah." Syo got closer to her, "Is something wrong? You seem down." She was taken a back by that question, "What are you talking about? More importantly, you don't have much time before your performance. Come on, practice." Syo walked away from her, "Okay…" Whispering to his band mates, "What's his deal?" The group didn't know but decided not to think on it too much.

Camus passed the practice room and took a glance inside, "Mikaze?" He continued walking until he saw Ranmaru, "Kurosaki." Ranmaru turned around and looked at Camus. "Have you noticed that Mikaze has been acting strange as of late." Ranmaru, "What?" Camus, "He's been watching STARISH practice this whole time." Ranmaru, "So, what? What about it?" Camus, "The president didn't even tell Mikaze to do it. Not even Reiji had asked Mikaze to do it, and you know how he reluctantly does stuff for that fool. Don't you think it's strange? Do you think that song Maiji Love 2000%, Reiji has been acting strange as well but is it possible that a song could have hit Ai's core?" Ranmaru, "tch, something's just wrong with Ai and Reiji." Camus thought, "Can't the same be said of you, Kurosaki?" They both headed to their rooms.

It was know the middle of the night and Ai was again typing away at her computer. "Their performance is tomorrow. How can they win? There must be a way." The words Reiji had said earlier that day still rang in her memory, "What's wrong with you, Ai-Ai? You don't usually worry about others. I believe in them." Ai looked at her computer, with a soft gaze until those words rang in her memory, "Believe?" Reiji's words still coming to her thoughts, "They can make the impossible possible, doesn't it seem that way." Ai stopped typing, "I don't understand what that means…" She had a small blush on her face. She was just concerned, they had put so much work to get this award. Especially Syo-kun. Ai opened her eyes in shock, what was she just thinking. She decided there was no use anymore, and quietly grabbed a hoodie and some pants to sleep in and went to the bathroom and changed before climbing into her bed and falling asleep.

The following day:

It was time for the Uta Pri Award and a group by the name of Heavens had just finished their performance and it was Amazing. Reiji, "This isn't good. At this rate, they…" Reiji stood up from his seat and began walking. Ranmaru, "Hey, you know they can't rely on anyone else onstage." Reiji turned around and showed worry, "I know, I know, but..." Ranmaru, "Once the curtain goes up, they're the only ones who can bring it back down." Reiji sat back down and Ai looked at him showing him that she felt the exact same way, but she didn't know how to voice it. She just turned back at the stage worried. She whispered, "Syo-kun you can do it." Thankfully nobody heard her due to the crowds loud cheering. Finally, STARISH appeared on stage and their performance began. Even though Ai had watched them practice, the real thing was different. When Syo went over to Cecil and placed his hand on his hip and Cecil's right hand on his face she was actually felt a pinch of jealousy but she would never admit to it. When the song was over votes were being made to decide who would win the Uta Pri Award, would it be STARISH or would it be Heavens. Ai along with everyone else in Quarter-night was still trying to get over the astonishing performance their students gave. Ai, "There's is no way they couldn't, there's just no way." The votes were now up. Heavens with 50,127 votes and STARISH with 51,461 meaning STARISH won! After their win they requested to sing more, which was easily accepted by the audience who were cheering for more.

 **Maiji love 1000%'s music began playing in the background.**

Saotome, "Nothing can stop you now!" Quartet-Night was shocked, to say the least, how much were their students going to surprise them today. Ai even began to sing along when they were half way through. Camus was thinking when he heard her singing along, "Mikaze. Music that moves the heart…" Reiji of course was sing along and even Ranmaru joined in. Finally, as the song got closer to the end everyone from Quartet-Night sang along with their students song. Ai even had a gentle expression on her face.

Syo had looked up and saw them singing along and was happy, but them was surprised by the look he saw on Ai's face. Syo couldn't let the shock affect him to long he was in the middle of singing for goodness sake. But that look on Ai's face made him look really cute.

That's all for this chapter, this follows the last two episodes of season 2 of Uta no Prince Sama, but with a little extra in it. Love is in the air~ Ai is starting to feel something towards Syo and right back at her except he doesn't know that he's actually a she yet. How will the truth be will told. Will it be told in the next chapter, sit down find out in the next chapter! Until the next chapter farewell.


	3. Side story 1

Okay this is the first chapter that won't be following the show exactly because I had to add a twist I mean come on, Ai is a girl after all. This is side story; I hope you enjoy this chapter. In this chapter Reiji will be like an embarrassed big brother. Also, due to some terms in this chapter the rating is now M just to be safe. However, later in the story there will be a reason for it to be rated M. Anyway enough of the talking onto the story~

 **Chapter 2.5**

Ai was sitting in her room with Syo when all of a sudden she felt something wet between her legs, she looked down and saw blood, she quickly closed her legs and covered herself up. Ai, "Syo-kun" Syo looked up from his book and stared at Ai, "What is it?" Ai, "Can you go get Reiji for me?" Syo, "Why can't you do it Ai-Senpai?" Ai then gave him the scariest look she could conger up, "Don't ask questions, just go!" Syo was scared Ai had never raised his voice. He jumped off his bunk and ran out the room to go get Reiji; not even 5 minutes later Reiji busted into the room with Syo. The look on Ai's face meant that Reiji was the only one who needed to hear this information. Reiji, "Syo-kun can you leave me and Ai-Ai alone for a little bit." Syo, "Sure…" A little part of Syo was jealous of Reiji, but Ai had a look of fear grazing his face. Wait, that couldn't be, he must be imagining things, Ai hardly showed emotions. Syo walked out of the room leaving Reiji and Ai alone. Reiji walked over to Ai, "What's the emergency Ai-Ai?" Ai looked down and grasped her pants, "D-don't laugh." Reiji, "What makes you think I would laugh?" Ai, "Just promise." Reiji, "I promise, I promise, now what's the matter Ai-Ai, you seriously have me worried now." Ai opened her legs revealing all the blood. Ai, "I-I don't know what's going on, it just happened." Reiji instantly knew what was happening, and for obvious reasons Ai didn't, because she hadn't grow up with a mother. It didn't help her case because she was homeschooled until she entered Saotome's Academy. Reiji, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, this happens to all girls, it's what they call a period." Ai, "Period?" Reiji, "Ah, how to explain this." Reiji felt embarrassed of having to explain it, but he knew he was the only one who could. Reiji, "Once a girl hits a certain age, which can be different for every one, every month or so, the uterus lining gets thicker to prepare for a fertilized egg if the woman becomes pregnant. If the egg doesn't get fertilized, the lining is released from the body as blood through the vagina. This monthly process is called menstruation or a period. _(This is the actual term)_ The menstrual cycle happens every month and can last from 3-7 days." Ai, "So I have to deal with this every month? How can I hide the fact if I'm a girl if I'm walking around bleeding?" Reiji, "That's why girls have things called pads and tampons that's are used to absorb the bleeding until its over with." Ai, "B-but, I don't have any of those." Reiji, "Go get in the shower, I'll take your sheets change them and put them in the wash and run to the store and grab you some of the heavy duty pads. We'll start you with pads until your get comfortable enough to wear tampons. Also, until you're off your period the best option of clothing would be to wear darker clothes. I'll explain more when I get back, I repeat, do not leave the shower until I get back. Ai nodded and grabbed some dark clothing and went into the shower.

Reiji knocked on the door, "Ai, I'm going to come in and grab your bloody clothes and throw them away since there's no way getting red out of white. I'll buy you a new pair of white jeans while I'm at the store. Ai made sure she was in the shower completely covered before Reiji came in and grabbed the clothes and carried them out along with the sheets, making sure he locked bathroom door when exiting. Ai just sat in a hot shower, watching the blood leave her body. Hoping Reiji would get back soon.

When Reiji exited Ai's room he headed to the laundry room where he ran into Syo. Syo, "Reiji-senpai. What's the matter with Ai-senpai?" Reiji, "Ai hasn't been sick since he was younger, so he didn't have any medicine to help him get better, so I'm going to go to the store and get him some. Until then he's going to take a cold shower to help his temperature down. If you go into room stay out of the shower, and just check to see if he didn't pass out. Syo, "Understood, but why are you carrying Ai's sheet?" Reiji, "Well, he's sick so it would be better to wash them and put him on different sheets until he gets better." Syo, "That makes since." Reiji, "I better hurry, I'll talk to you later." Reiji quickly made his way to the laundry room starting the process to clean Ai's sheets and quickly ran to the store to grab Ai a tone of pads along with a box that was big enough to hold them all, in addition to a lock so nobody else could get into it. Reiji also grabbed some cold medicine to help play with the story that Ai had been sicked. It had been about 30 minutes since he had left Ai in the bathroom and he had to hurry and get back.

Syo walked into the room, and went over to the bathroom door, "Ai-senpai? Are you alright, Reiji-senpai told me you had a fever." Ai, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Reiji told me to sit in a cold shower until he got back to help drop my temperature." Syo, "If you want I can come in and check your temperature, so you don't have to sit there until he comes back." Ai, "Don't worry, I'm fine, the cool water feels nice on my skin." Syo blushed at that statement. Syo, "Alright, Reiji-senpai, should be back soon." Syo then walked back out of the room. Ai just sat there, "He better."

Ai had been in the shower for about 45 minutes now; this had to be the longest shower she had ever taken in her life. Reiji finally made it back to the dorms and walked into Ai's room after dodging everyone. Once he was in the room he went over to the bathroom and knocked saying that it was him. Ai quickly unlocked the door and then got back in the shower covering her body with a towel. She peaked her head from the curtain, "About time." Reiji, "Okay, I'm going to set up your first pad, then you have to do it from there, and don't worry I'll leave so you can get dressed in privacy. Reiji blushed as he picked up her underwear making sure it wasn't backwards. Reiji, "okay first things first, always wash your hands before and after you put on the pad." Reiji washed his hands then grabbed the pad and opened it up, "Then you grab a pad and open up the package, you take the pad out and remove the long strip of the back, then you put the long sticky side down on your underwear and then if you have wings like the one I have here you take the paper of the wings then put the wings around your underwear like so." Reiji then sighed, "You'll know if you put the pad on backwards and don't worry its an easy fix, just turn it around. You must change the pad at least every 4-6 hours while you are on your period. You'll know when your off your period when you go 24 hours with brown like blood being left in your pad then 24 hours after that it being completely clean. Also when removing the pad, it cannot, I repeat cannot be flushed down the toilet, if you do that you'll stop the toilet up. To throw it away properly you take it and roll it up then wrap it with toilet paper before throwing into the trash can." Ai paid attention to everything Reiji had told her. She nodded and Reiji quickly got out of the restroom so Ai could get dressed. Ai quickly put on the underwear with the pad, it felt weird but she didn't have that wet feeling anymore. She then dried herself off properly before putting on her purple bra with her black tank top with her purple hoodie with black knee shorts. She then dried her hair before putting it in it's normal hairstyle. Once she exited the restroom she saw Reiji sitting down with a box in his hand. Ai, "What's that box for?" Reiji, "This box is holding all of your pads, I figured you wouldn't want the boys to see it, so I figured you could put it in your closet and lock it up. Ai, "Good thinking, I hadn't even thought about that." Reiji, "Figured, here's the combination I set for it." Ai, "Thanks Reiji, really." Reiji, "no problem, also Syo thinks your sick so here's some cold medicine, flush one pill down the toilet to make it look like you took it." Ai nodded and quickly went to the restroom and flushed one pill down the toilet before leaving and taking the box over to her closet and stashing it away. Reiji, "I also got this small little bag that could be locked so you could put a few pads in here just in case we have to go somewhere for a couple of days. This is the lock combination for this one, don't forget." Ai nodded and thanked him again. Reiji, "Also this is Midol, this is what women take if they have cramps right "their" indicating what made the difference when him and her. Ai, "What are cramps?" Reiji laughed awkwardly before explaining, "During you menstrual period, your uterus contracts to help expel it's lining. Hormone-like substance (prostaglandins) involved in pain and inflammation trigger the uterine muscle contractions. Higher levels of prostaglandins are associated with more-severe menstrual cramps." _(Actual definition)_ Ai, "Oh, okay, is their anything else I should look for?" Reiji, "you might crave a certain food, or be more emotional but other then that I don't think so." Ai, "Alright, thanks Reiji." Reiji, "Now get some rest, you look really pale, since this is your first period your body is not used to losing blood so it be best for you to get some rest. I'll either wake you up for dinner or one of your roommates will bring it to you, alright." Ai nodded and climbed into her bed and went to sleep almost immediately. Reiji smiled and left the room, Ai was like his little sister and he was glad that for once he was able to help her, even though, he couldn't have helped her back then.

Ai just had her first period! Like I said in the beginning Reiji is like her embarrassed big brother! Poor Reiji must have been blushing so hard from his embarrassment having to explain everything to her. But what happened to in the past, is it the reason she won't tell anyone other then Reiji about her true sex. Why is Reiji the only one that knows? Find out later on when we get back to the actual story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until the next chapter, farewell.


	4. Welcome Back

**Chapter 3**

Since the Uta Pri Awards everyone has gone on a short break, and was now returning to the dorms and to their mentors. Ai stood out in the courtyard humming STARISH song She was wearing black jeans a light blue sleeved shirt, with a white jacket She stopped singing when she noticed someone was near her then she heard, "Mikaze-senpai." She turned to look at the voice, she saw it was Syo, "It's you." Syo, "Sorry for bothering you." She turned away, "Will you teach me?" Syo, "What?" Ai, "When I sing one of your songs, my chest pounds." She reached her hand up and grabbed her heart then she let go and walked over to Syo and bent down looking him in the eyes, "It's odd. This doesn't happen with other songs. You know why, don't you Syo?" She stared into his eyes for a while causing Syo to blush, "Umm…" Ai, "I see." She stood straight up once again and took a step back, "You don't know." She started to walk away, "I'll think about it tonight then. Don't miss your curfew." She walked back into the dorm rooms and headed to find Reiji to see if he could explain to her these feelings she was feeling. Syo just stayed their shocked, what had just happened? Why had Ai gotten so close to him? Syo, "Ai, your so confusing." She walked off to find Natsuki before going to the room. As Syo was walking he couldn't stop thinking of the closeness between him and Ai. Ai was very cute just then, but Syo couldn't be thinking that way, Ai was a guy, not a girl. Syo like girls, didn't he? Syo just had a bunch of questions coming to his head because of Ai.

The next day both Quartet-Night and STARISH went on a trip. Syo and Ittoki, "The ocean! It's the ocean! How exciting! Wahoo!"

Earlier that day, Ringo-sensei, "Good Morning." Hyuga-sensei, "Everyone's here. Just so you know, there are two purposes for this two-day shoot." STARISH was standing up while Quartet-Night were sitting in chairs. Ringo-sensei, "The first is next month's Shining TV! Luxurious Resort For Love special! We're recording the variety segment for the show." Hyuga-sensei, "The other is on next year's calendar. In between these, you'll be doing individual shoots and interviews." Ringo-sensei "Check you individual schedules.

Back in present time, Syo, "Man Natsuki we have to film tonight with Ai-senpai correct?" Natsuki, "Yep. We better be going now if we don't want to be late." Syo, "See everyone later." Natsuki and Syo left and headed for the destination where they were supposed to film with Ai. It was now dark outside. Ai was wearing a pink polo shirt, with black knee high shorts with a red watch, silver belt, and a black cardigan over, with black and pink Nike shoes. Ai also had her hair in its normal hair style, "Almost late, come on its time to shoot." Ai began walking with the light on her, Syo, "Why are we doing this? Couldn't we have done food or marine sports?" Ai turned around and looked at the sulking Syo and smiling Natsuki, "Syo, Your heart rate is rising, and you're starting to sweat. Your afraid aren't you?" Syo looked away before saying, "I-I'm not scared!" Natsuki, "That's right. Who would be scared? We might get to meet ghosties." Syo, "Huh?! What are you talking about?" Natsuki, "I made some cookies to share with the ghosties." Syo, "Cookies? You'll kill the ghosts…" Ai looked at Syo, "Aren't ghosts already dead?" She moved her hand to her hip before she continued speaking, "Anyway, ghosts don't exist. More so, they couldn't be less scientific." Syo, "Y-yeah, you're right." Syo then took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit, Ai, "There it is." Ai was looking at the tunnel; it had a single leek where sounds of Drip drop Drip Drop could be heard. Syo grabbed his heart, "Something feels wrong. This place gives me the chills." Ai decided to be funny and sneak up behind Syo, "Boo" Syo screamed. Syo, "D-don't scare me like that!" Ai then walked to the tunnel, "I figured it out, the twisting path, the shape of this tunnel, and the angles and shadows of the surrounding trees create ta sense of unease. They make anyone who looks at them anxious. And maybe you're feeling chills because cool air collects here." Syo hands returned to his heart, "I-I see. So that's why." Natsuki, "Too bad. I brought cookies and everything." Syo, "Man, that's a relief. Ha-ha." Natsuki walked over to Syo, "I know. As long as we're here…" He threw one of his cookies into Syo's mouth. Syo instantly wanted vomit, but because of his pride couldn't so he just sat on the ground and died inside. Natsuki, "I'm so glad you like them." Ai took one and tried it, "Primarily made of flour. Contains durian, celery, dried mackerel, cream. There's a pinch of surstromming, too." Natsuki, "You know everything, Ai-chan." Syo, "How can you be so clam?" Ai ignored the question and started talking about something else, "Anyway, this is simply a cool place. It's great when it's hot out." Syo got up from the ground, "You're already wrapping up?" Natsuki, "You really are amazing Ai-chan!" Just then a sudden breeze flew and Ai's hair was blown Syo caught a glimpse of her face. Syo, "cute…" Ai, "the landscaping is cute, I agree." Syo didn't think he had said that out loud but luckily was able to play it off as the landscape. They walked back to the beach to get ready for the opening song for when the sun rose. It would be a combination of STARISH and Quartet-Night. As the sun rose they ran towards the beach.

While singing AI had to change into a swim suit, she went into the boys bathroom and into a stall. Syo, "were all boys, you can change in front of us." Ai, "I'd rather not." She made sure to put on male swim trunks that actually fit her, Reiji was really good at guessing her size along with a white hoodie that had a bikini top hidden underneath. Ai then went out making sure not to stare at Syo or Natsuki and left. Syo and Natsuki walked out. Syo, "Ai aren't you going to get hot in that hoodie?" Ai, "That's why the sleeves are rolled up." She then got on the inflated turtle ready for the part where Syo had to sit between her legs and Natsuki would be in the water holding on with one hand in the air. After that part Ai didn't get in the water when Syo jumped up and Natsuki swam off. Reiji jumped in and swam over to Ai, and grabbed the turtle, and pushed it back over since he knew she didn't know how to swim. Reiji, "Ai-Ai you have the best hand writing can you write Quartet Night in the sand." Ai did it then she grabbed some shell's and put around the word then Camus, Ranmaru, Reiji, and Ai laid down on the sand eyes arm being in the water as a picture was taken. Ai then grabbed a robe and put it on before reading what else had to be done in the shoot as she sat down in the shade.

Director, "Okay, that's a wrap, the rest of the day is yours." Syo ran in and got in the water. Ai just stayed in the shade, Syo got out of the water and went over to Ai. "Ai, do you its hot outside, why don't you get into the water." Ai, "I'm comfortable right here." Syo got a sneaky look and grabbed Ai and began running to the water before throwing her in. As Ai splashed into the water she started panicking. Syo was confused for a second before Reiji ran passed him and dove into the water grabbing Ai and helping her out. Reiji, "Syo-kun, Ai doesn't know how to swim." Syo, "Oh, I'm sorry Ai." Ai, "It's alright you didn't know." Ai sneezed. Reiji, "Ai-Ai you should go dry off and get changed." Ai nodded Reiji had wrapped a towel around her since her hoodie was white. The towel covered her bra. Ai walked to the bathroom so she could change the hoodie she was wearing.

Syo still felt bad, "Reiji-senpai, I didn't know Ai didn't know how to swim, I thought he was just being stubborn like always and was just trying to get him to loosen up." Reiji, "Its fine, you didn't know, just don't do it again, Ai's actually terrified of the ocean, he almost drowned when he was younger." Syo's eyes were wide open with shock. Ai had almost drowned. Syo then walked off and headed to the bathroom, and walked in, "Ai-senpai, I'm really sorry for earlier I didn't know." Ai wanted to scream but didn't luckily she had just finished changing hoodies so nothing could be seen. Ai, "It's fine already, I've told you, you didn't know." Syo, walked up and pushed her against the wall. Syo, "I still feel bad what can I do to make it up to you." Ai had a blush on her face. "What you can do is not be so close to me." She pushed him away and walked out. Syo then looked, what had he just done? Did Ai have a blush on her face? All he knew was he was starting to develop feelings towards Ai even though he didn't want to admit it.

Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please review on what you think could have been done better or what you think should happen. The truth was almost reveled if it hadn't been for Reiji quick thinking, will the truth be reveled in the next chapter, sit down and find out in the next chapter! Until then, farewell.


	5. Syo Finds Out The Truth

**Chapter 4**

Ai was standing out in the rain staring up at the sky, water dripping from her hair, "Thank you for being by my side." The usual look that grazed her face disappeared, instead turned into a smile. But then everything went black.

Lets go back to the beginning of the day.

Ai was sitting on a steps in front of a mansion reading a book, she had black boots on with brown slacks that were tucked in, a white dress shirt with a light brown vest over with a dark brown blazer over it all she also had a maroon tie on. "Excuse me, you were singing earlier, weren't you?" Ai looked over at and saw Syo dressed in baggy light brown pants tucked into black boots with black button up with blue blazer jacket, with a black hat on. Syo, "I'd like to hear that mysterious song again. Ai got up from her seat grabbing her bag and closing her book. Syo, "Wait" Ai had a scrawl grazing her face as she stared down at Syo, "Sorry, but I stopped singing for other people." There was a loud "Cut!" Syo and Ai were in the middle of recording a movie. Ai went over to her chair and sat down and started re-reading the script once again. Haruka walked over, "Mikaze-senpai, Syo-chan!" Syo, "Are you watching the film?" Haruka, "Yes! I finished talking to the director about the movies theme song, and said I could watch." Syo, "That's encouraging!" Ai looked over at Syo, "Why is having Haruka here encouraging?" Syo looked at Ai, "B-Because…I feel like I can try harder when I know someone I feel as my family is nearby." Ai, "Does that mean you'll make fewer mistakes?" Syo put up a fist, "That's got nothing to do with this!" Ai looked back at the script, "I don't get it. Being alone is easier and more efficient. Why would you be with someone? I don't get this movie either. These lines at the climax…Thank you for being by my side… I can't understand wanting someone by my side." Syo stood in shock, "What?" Director, "Mikaze-san, we're ready!" Ai closed the script and placed it down before getting up, "I'd better go." As Ai walked away Syo told Haruka, "He hasn't messed up once since we started filming." Haruka, "Not even once? " Syo, "It's amazing. But he doesn't understand the dialogue? I don't get Ai."  
Ai was now sitting on a green couch with a wooden frame with her right elbow placed on it and her hand rest on chin. Haruka, "You lyrics are amazing, they're overflowing with love for connections between people. They're heartwarming." Ai, "Heartwarming, huh?" She just stared out the window, "It's going to rain soon. Haruka, "What?" Ai didn't respond she just kept on staring out the window and watched as it began to rain.

Syo was walking around and watched as the down pour began its assault, "It's really coming down, will we be able to film?" Then he looked out and saw someone, "Ai-senpai?" As he took a closer look the clothes were clinging onto his body, and showed Ai's hips. Syo then looked and saw, Ai was practicing in the rain. The wind was blowing his hair but all of a sudden Ai's eyes closed and he collapsed. Syo, "Oh, no!" He ran over to the door and opened it up, when the door opened on the ground. Syo bent down "Are you okay, Ai-senpai, wake up." Syo then put his hand to Ai's forehead quickly retreating it, "You're burning up! I need to get you inside. Syo used all of his strength getting ready to pick up a male, but when he got ahold of him only to find he was really light, he quickly got her inside and laid her down on the bed. Syo, "Ai-senpai…" Syo looked and thought maybe it be better to get Ai out of the wet clothes that he was in. Syo, "Forgive me Ai-senpai." He slowly removed the clothes first the blazer and then the vest, then he saw something strange, there was like a white strap showing through the white dress shirt as he removed it he saw a bra that held boobs. Syo blushed and quickly put a change of clothes on Ai, blushing the whole time. Ai was a girl. 15 minutes later her eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling for a second thinking how did she get in here, where was she. She then closed her eyes and sat up I in a panic she quickly looked around and saw Syo sitting there. Syo, "A-Ai-senpai, are okay." Ai, "Yeah, I'm fine." Syo, "Ai-senpai, can I ask you a question." Ai, looked at him, "yeah, I'm your senpai after all." Syo, "Ai-Senpai, are you a girl." Ai's eyes were wide open, that explained why she was dry. 'So now you know I'm a girl." Syo sat down in the chair, "you're a girl, why are you hiding it? How could that be?" Ai, "I was born this way, and I'm hiding it because of something that happened a long time ago, okay." Syo, "Does Saotome know?" Ai, "I told him but he didn't believe me, because I sound like a boy." Syo, "That makes since." Ai then sneezed Syo, "your getting sick aren't you." Ai, "Yeah, probably from being in the rain." Syo, "I can go talk to the director to see if we can continue tomorrow." Ai, "No, I want to finish today." Syo, "But will you be okay." Ai, "Yeah, if we don't put anything off." Syo, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ai, "You want to help, why?" Syo, "Because it's an emergency." Ai looked at him, "I don't need help." Syo looked shocked and a little hurt, "Why not? What if something happens while you're filming? Ai, "If I get sick, there's nothing you can do. It will be more effective if I handle it myself." Syo, "But-" Ai, "This is my problem." Ai started coughing but got up and got ready to shoot.

Ai was back in the rain, along with Syo. Director, "Action!" Syo, "A-Are you okay?" Ai had been by a tree like "he" collapsed. Syo ran up her, Ai, turned to look at him "You're still here? I thought you'd given up and left." Syo bent down, "More importantly, you need treatment…" Ai, "I'm fine." She stood up, "I can handle this myself." She opened her hands to reveal a baby bird "I've always managed by myself until now. Always alone." Director, "Cut!" Ai walked away, " Syo, "She seems fine." Ai was under the break area where it could keep her dry from the rain. Ai took a deep breath but she felt dizzy, she started to pass out. Syo ran over to her but Ai was able to catch herself. Syo, "Ai-Senpai. Are you okay?" Syo was staring at her worried. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead again, "You're burning up. You really need to take medicine and rest, but you won't do that will you." Ai shook her head. Syo then began to fan her with her with his script. Ai, "I don't get it." Syo, "What?" Ai, "It's strange. You know that I'm a girl, I lied to you for a long time about who I truly was, and yet your helping me? You're even making less mistakes now." Syo, "Because I care for you, does there have to be another reason." Ai stared at him she still didn't understand.

Director, "Action!" Ai was now standing on a path in between two trees with Syo standing across from her. Ai, "How can you say you trust me so easily?" Syo, "Because you have a song." Ai, "A song?" Syo, "That song told me that you carried the wind onto us that day. You probably secretly want the same thing I do." Ai's eyes opened wide. Director, "Cut!" Syo then looked at Ai and her then her right back at him. Then everything went dark and she felt like she was falling, Syo quickly ran over to her and caught her and held her up. She opened her eyes again, "Syo." Syo, "Are you alright Ai-senpai? Come on let's go rest over there. Even though you might think I'm not very dependable… I want to help you." Ai, "Why?" Syo, "No particular reason. When someone's in trouble, you help them out. That's normal." Ai just stared at Syo as he helped her inside allowing her to rest for a moment before shooting started back up.

Ai was currently standing on the stairway leaning against the railing, "Ai-senpai, how are you feeling?" Ai, "I can probably make it to the end of the shoot." Syo, "That's great." Ai turned and looked out the window, "Thank you for being by my side. I never understood what that line meant. I thought I could understand if I were in the same situation as the movie…Flashback "Ai standing out in the rain repeating Thank you for being by my side. Ai, "Huh, it doesn't sound right, I'm a person who's been broken, I can't truly understand human emotions like everyone else." End of flash back. Ai, "Emotions are simply a tool I use to complete my acting." Syo, "But your performance was wonderful…" Ai, "Really? That means the choices I made were right." Syo, "How can you say that?" Ai, "I'm broken Syo, I'm different, I don't understand like you. I envy you for that. I can't understand wanting someone by my side. Being alone is easier and more effective. I still believe that." Syo, "But I felt as though we were closer we were talking." Ai, "I know a lot of information from all my studies since I dedicated my life to it after the incident that made me lose faith in everyone." Syo, "Studies? Dedicated? Incident?" Ai, "The reason I've become more comfortable around you is because the more I learn about you the more accustomed to them I become." Syo, "I'm the same." Ai, "What?" Syo, "The more I learn about someone, the closer we come." Ai, "We're the same…" Ai then smiled at Syo. Syo thought it was really cute.

The director then walked up and told Ai and Syo they were ready for their next scene. Director, "Action!" Syo was sitting in a room in a chair next to a window, with a bird cadge then the bed. Ai, "I'm not afraid of being alone." Ai thought to what so said earlier, "Let's go together." His hand was reached out towards her. "I know we can be friends. Ai put her head down, "don't mislead me anymore." Syo just watched from the sidelines. Ai got up and sat on the bed, resting he hand on the head frame. Ai then felt dizzy then collapsed on the bed. Syo stared in worry. Director, "Cut! Mikaze-kun, that improvised fall was great!" She opened her eyes and sat up, "Thank you." Once the director was out of earshot, Syo, "that fall wasn't improvised, was it?" Ai, "I just felt dizzy for a second that's all." Syo, "But what if something happens to make your condition worse?" Ai, "There's no problem." Syo, "I'm worried about you!" Ai stared up at Syo before she closed her eyes then she spoke, "I see" she stood up. Syo, "Ai-Senpai, please, don't push yourself any harder. You need to let yourself get better first." Ai, "Those lines. I think I finally understand what they mean now. What it means to be with someone. I had no idea that people could really be like that still, vague and unstable, controlled by emotions. Is this the heartwarming feeling you have described to me…I-I like it." Syo, "Ai-senpai." Ai, "I promise I'll explain everything to you once were done and I'm better, but please don't tell anyone." Syo, "Promise." Ai walked away and got ready to for the last part of the filming for the climax.

 **Music begins playing in the background** Ai was standing on one knee outside in the wind and rain getting ready to sing. She stood up had her right arm bent upwards across her chest. Then she started lowering her hand down her face.

 _The wind whispered to me_

 _Live with love_

Ai stretched her hand out forwards.

 _A strange feeling and something warm salvage_

Syo walked up to her as she closed her eyes and continued to sing

 _I felt as though a piece was always missing_

 _Where are the pieces of my heart?_

Clip from inside the mansion on the stairway then by the couches.

 _I wanted wings instead of a cold heart_

 _And you gave me a song…_

 _Dispersing the storm_

 _Take the warmth between our hands_

 _Otherwise, I'll end up holding all of you_

Back outside Ai reached her hand out towards Syo

 _Take me away, Innocent Wind_

 _Wandering and tearing apart_

 _On the other side, the sun_

 _Is always smiling with light and kindness_

It stopped raining and a rainbow was now on Ai. The song was now over, Ai reached her hand out once again towards Syo, "Thank you for being by my side…" She slowly began to fade into darkness as she finally allowed herself to submit to the darkness. Syo ran over to her and put her head in his lap. Syo, "Thank you for trusting in me Ai."

The truth has finally been reveled to Syo, now he's promised not to tell. Find out in the next chapter what happened to Ai to make her hide the truth about her gender, and what had made her so cold hearted, Also will we find out why only Reiji knows? Stay updated, and find out.


	6. Ai's Past

**Chapter 5**

Ai had finally recovered from the cold she received while shooting the movie. Now it was time for her to explain everything to Syo about her past. She was in her room typing away when Reiji walked into the room. "Ai-Ai, you wanted to talk to me?" Ai, "Syo knows I'm a woman." Reiji, "How did he find out?" Ai blushed. Reiji, "What did he do to you, I swear if he touched you I'll hurt him!" Ai, "Calm down Reiji, back when we were shooting the movie I had collapsed in the rain, he didn't know I was a girl so he carried me inside then thought it be best to change me into dry clothes so I wouldn't get sick, which didn't help much. So he changed me, and when he did, he saw my chest." Reiji, "I should beat him." Ai, "You will not, I just want you in here when I explain everything to Syo like I promised. Please." Reiji, "of course." Reiji sat down on the couch waiting for Syo to return.

An hour later Syo and Natsuki had walked into the room. Ai, "Natsuki, I need to talk with Syo-kun for a little bit by himself." Natsuki could sense the importance. Reiji, "To make it up to you, here's some tickets to the Piyo-chan festival, go ask anyone else but Syo to go with you okay." Natsuki, "Kay." Natsuki ran out of the room to go find the others. Reiji went over to the door and locked it. Reiji, "Sit down Syo, you're going to have a long story ahead of you." Syo, "Ai-senpai, Reiji, knows you're a girl." Reiji, "I've been the only one that knows, why do you think she ran to me for everything, especially that day she was panicked. Syo, "that makes since." Ai, "Reiji's going to be in here to explain the things that I can't okay." Syo nodded. Reiji went from the silly loving guy to someone very serious, "If anything that is said in this room leaves, you'll regret it." Syo nodded. Ai, where to begin.

Ai began to explain, and to her it was like a flashback. "Back when I was 8 years old, I decided I wanted to become an Idol, like my older brother Aine Kisaragi. I looked up to him." Reiji, "I was best friends with Aine, so that's how I knew Ai, she always followed her brother around everywhere." Ai, "But then something happened with my brother, he started acting different." Syo just sat there quietly listing. "H-he said nobody understood him but me, that the world was cruel. Then something within him and h-he lost it." Ai was visible shaking, Reiji went over to her, "I can tell this part if you don't want to." Ai shook her head, "No, I need to say it. My brother, he raped me." Syo's eyes were wide open in shock. Ai had been raped. That explained why she didn't want to trust anyone, the person she trusted the most violated her. Ai, "I remember the pain, he held me down, I was screaming and kicking, beginning to be let go. I was wearing the Cyan dress he bought for me, he ripped it off me, before h-he pulled out his penis and, and he fucked me. I screamed bloody murder when he did it. I remember him thrusting in and out of me, telling me to yell more. All I could do was cry." She was still shaking. Reiji, "I was going over there that day and I heard Ai screaming to be let go, I immediately got worried, because she was like my own sister. I tried to get into her room but it was locked, so I broke the door down, only to see my best friend raping his sister." Ai, "When Reiji busted the door down, it snapped Aine back into his senses and he started to apologize, he couldn't believe he had done that to me, his sister of all people, hell he couldn't believe he did it at all." Reiji, "Aine didn't know how to atone for what he had done." Ai, "But then he thought of something he grabbed me and ran past Reiji as fast as he could to the beach. He put me in a boat then he used the motor to take us out into the middle of the sea." Reiji, "I ran after them, but Aine was more athletic then I, so he was much faster, the time I got to the beach, the boat was on the horizon, I quickly tried to find someone for help." Ai, "When we were in the middle of nowhere, Aine said, "don't worry the pain be over soon." He then put a hole in the boat and smiled at me. After that, I remember struggling to swim, neither Aine or I knew how to swim. I grabbed onto a floating plank of wood still struggling, but Aine didn't he just sank." Reiji, "Time I found them, Aine was dead, and Ai was going into hypovolemic shock due the fact that the water was so cold her blood couldn't flow properly." Ai, "After that my parents that abandoned me, Reiji and his dad took me in. once I got better. But because of what Aine had done, I've had a hard time trusting in others, because I was scared. I started wearing clothes like Reiji so I could hide my body, I didn't want anyone to know and try to do what my brother had done. I focused on studies only, it helped that I sounded exactly like Aine, so I should like a male that just hasn't hit puberty yet, however, when I do hit puberty, I probably sound more famine." Reiji, "But because of that, Ai-Ai lost what made her human in a way." Syo, "Ai-senpai, I-I didn't know." Ai shook her head, "That's because I didn't want anyone to know. You're the first person I've told this story to. So please don't betray my trust and tell others." Syo, "I would never, you can trust me, and if I do tell someone, you can run me over with a car, punch me, do whatever you want with me." Ai, "thanks Syo. Really. Ai was now crying. Reiji was worried but Syo quickly ran over to her, "Its okay, cry it out." Syo couldn't help but feel anger at what her brother had done to her, all the trauma, but know that he knew, he was going to help her. Even if it meant suppressing his feelings for her Ai's feelings, needed to come first.

So the truth has been reveled to Syo, her past and why Reiji knows the secret who would have thought. Well that's a very short chapter but very insightful, find out what happens in the next chapter when I choose to upload it, until then just wait to see. Until then, farewell.


	7. Ai's Pissed

**Chapter 6**

I had been an hour since the truth that Ai had kept hidden away for so long had been revealed to Syo. Reiji had to leave but he whispered into Syo's ear, "don't betray her trust. If I had had it my way, you wouldn't have been told everything." Syo nodded his head and watched Reiji leave. Ai was in the restroom cleaning her face. She was known as the mysterious Idol, she couldn't let anyone else see her with a tear stricken face. Suddenly Natsuki ran in, "Syo-chan! Syo-Chan! President Saotome needs you and Ai-kun!" Ai walked out of the restroom with her normal look on her face. It was hard to believe she had been crying only 15 minutes earlier. Ai, "What for?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Natsuki smiled and just grabbed her and Syo and dragged them out of the room. Ai flinched a little bit but held her composure. Syo just looked at her worried. Natsuki was now in front of Saotome's office; he knocked then got permission to enter. Saotome, Ranmaru, Reiji, Camus, and the rest of STARISH were in the room. Ai, "Did we miss something?" Saotome looked serious, "Ai do you know the name Aine Kisaragi." Ai looked at him with a blank face. Saotome, "They keep requesting for him to preform, but he's been missing for 7 years." Ai, "He's not missing, he passed away." Saotome, "So you do know him." Ai, "I've heard about him." Reiji was looking at Ai really worried. Ai, "So what, they want Aine, but they can't have him because he's dead." Saotome, "But they won't except it because of you." Ai looked at him. Shit she forgot she looked exactly like him. Ai, "So what do you want me to do?" Saotome, "Pretend to be Aine." Ai's eyes were wide and for the first time in Quartet-Night and STARISH's history they saw Ai show emotion. "The day I pretend to be Aine Kisaragi is the day I'm leaving Shining Enterprise and leaving Quartet-Night." She turned around stormed out the room. Saotome, "What just happened?" Reiji, "Ai hates Aine with a passion." Saotome, "But why?" Reiji, "I don't know, he just despises him. Probably because they look alike and he got mistaken for him many times already, he's worked to hard building up all of his hard work, to give it to someone else." Quartet-Night and STARISH looked at each other, Ai would quite everything he worked so hard for because of this Aine Kisaragi. Saotome, "I'll call the people making the request and say Aine's dead, but they will need a death certificate." Reiji, "Thats where the problem at hand is." Saotome, "What?" Reiji, "The only person with the death certificate is Aine's sister, but nobody has seen her in years, not even Aine's parent's know where she is, I've called." Saotome, "What to do, if we don't want to lose Ai, we have to find this girl." Everyone sat in the room thinking of the big problem facing Shining enterprise. Ranmaru, "I don't see why Ai can't pretend to be Aine?" Tokiya had his phone out, "Wow, Ai really does look like Aine, the only difference I see is the hair style." Syo, "If he doesn't want to do it then he shouldn't have to." Everyone was shocked at Syo's words.

Saotome, "Why do you say that Syo-kun." Syo, "All I'm saying is there has to be a reason why he doesn't want to do it and we should respect that. If he holds such hate towards Aine, then it would be disrespectful for us to try and have him do it. Everyone knows Ai doesn't show emotions but what he were just shown was pure hatred." Everyone in the room agreed.

Ai had made her way back to her dorm room and threw things around "How dare he ask me to be that Ass! There is no way in Hell I'll ever be him! I'm not Aine! I'm Ai!" She looked around then went into her closet and grabbed a change of clothes. Ai had changed into her Majestic Filatures metallic beige Cotton cashmere tanktop with feminine round neck Then she put on her Witchery Leather Jacket, that looked like a classic biker, and looked worn-in. It had padded elbows and shoulder detailing and was white. She then put on Laser Cut skinny jeans that wear white. It had laser cut designs. She then put on her Dr. Martens 90s, Scholastic Playing Air Guitar Boots. Then had leather uppers, thick lug soles, and bold gold stitches. Ai then thought of accessories to put with her outfit, deciding on the Deathly hallow harry potter bracelet cute owl bracelet that Reiji got her. She looked very feminine, but her chest was still hidden. Ai then took her hair down from its normal hairstyle allowing her hair to fall onto her shoulders. She brushed it then put a cream hairclip taking apart of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. Allowing her bangs to frame her face naturally. Ai then walked out of the room then out the dorm room. She couldn't be here, not now. Ai then walked down the path.

Syo and Natsuki walked into their room to check on Ai when they saw a mess. Natsuki, "Wow, Ai was seriously pissed off." Syo, "It looks like he isn't in here anymore."

They waited a hours but Ai never returned, now it had been a whole day and Ai still wasn't back. Syo and Natsuki ran into the lounge where everyone was. Syo, "Guys after yesterdays conversation with Saotome Ai left, and he still hasn't came back."

Ai was in the city 6 hours away from Shining Enterprise lucky nobody recognized her due to the outfit she was wearing. Ai walked into a music shop and saw a little girl and her brother practicing piano. An elderly gentle man came up to Ai, "Why hello there, is there anything I can do for you today? Or would you like to sign up for lessons?" Ai, "Sorry, just memories from when I studied here before." The man looked at her again, "Ai? Is that you?" Ai, "Hey grandpa, long time no see."

Well thats the end of this chapter, I decided to give you a cliff hanger don't be made, since the next chapter will be up soon! Until then farewell.


	8. Ai Returns

**Chapter 7**

Ai, "Hey grandpa." Ai's grandpa, "Long time no see Ai, what are you doing here?" Ai, "Just missed home a little." Ai's grandpa, "Wow you dressed like a girl, I guess as a disguise?" Ai, "Yeah, don't exactly want people to see Ai Mikaze walking down the street." Ai's grandpa, "I haven't seen you since Aine…" Ai, "Yeah, I'm sorry, mom and dad they abandoned me, I didn't know where to find you at the time, so I was taken in by a friend." Ai's grandpa, "That's alright baby, Its so good to see you." Ai, "Do you mind if I stay here for a little while, I want to hide away from being an Idol for a little bit." Ai's grandpa, "Stay as long as you want, but could you help me out?" Ai, "Of course." Ai's grandpa, "Like making teaching the kids?" Ai, "How did I know that was going to be what you asked."

Back at the dorms:  
Reiji was running around like an idiot, "Ai-Ai's not in town, apparently nobody has seen him! What if he was kidnapped, he didn't even take his phone." Reiji then sat on the ground crying. Ranmaru, "We need to find Ai-Ai, but first we need to find Aine's sister, If we find her, then Ai-Ai won't have to be Aine, and if he doesn't have to be Aine, then Ai-Ai won't have to leave." Tokiya, "Lets search for information, and get back together, finding this mysterious girl is our top priority."

Back to Ai:

Ai was sitting in a room full of kids. Ai's grandpa, "Hey everyone this is Ai, she's here to teach your classes for a while." One kid, "She looks like Ai Mikaze!" Another kid, "Ai Mikaze is a boy not a girl silly!" Ai just smiled, "I've gotten that a lot." One kid walked up to her, "You look like Aine Kisaragi, are you his sister?" Ai, "Yeah, I'm his sister." All the kids gasped, "Wow your so pretty! Are you really going to teach us about music." Ai, "Yes, if you stop asking questions."

Back at the dorms:

It has been a week since Ai left, nobody has heard from him. Reiji then ran to Syo, "Syo I found Ai-Ai!" He put down a photo of a girl in a Doublgu Women's Knit Tunic with Unbalanced Hem that was Cyan Blue, she had Vero Moda Dip dye jeggings on that at the top were cyan blue but slowly faded into white once it reached the knees. She had black rampage chariot boots on that were knee-high. It had extended overlay toe and wrap around strap show case style. Shiny metal embellishments and buckle add on, with side-zip closure for a secure fit, and on the side were pull-tabs to help with an easy slip of and on. The heel high was at least 3/4th of an inch. The girl was also wearing PIECES Long Checks + Fringes Scarf that white with black and gray strips running along side its. She also had a BCBGENERATION gold Tone and Crystal Rib Cage Ring, it was five slender bands connected by a certical bar, showcasing striking height and drama. At center, three circular crystal stones are book-ended by lovely teardrop-shaped crystals. Lastly the girl had earrings on (There a clip on) which looed to be Stella & Dot bellissimo Angelo Earrings, which looked like golden angel wings with cubic zirconia and ruthenium accents. They hang down 3/7" and she had a delicate gold plate necklace on underneath her scarf. She then had a gold clip in her hair hiding her bangs behind her ear and her hair was down. The most unmistakable feature though was her cyan blue eyes and hair. Syo, "wow, she went all out so Quartet-Night and STARISH wouldn't recognize her." Reiji, "Most likely, come on we have to go tell her what she has to do, and ask her why she left." Syo nodded the two of them left.

Back to Ai:

Ai was sitting in the shop and she had a guitar in her hands. Her grandpa walked up to her, "how are you feeling Ai?" Ai, "You know I've felt better these past few days then I have in a while grandpa." Ai's grandpa, "Why is that?" Ai, "Because I haven't had to hide who I really am, I've been living in a lie this entire time, my carrier is a lie." Ai's grandpa, "Then why don't you tell the truth?" Ai, "I can't, it's just…" Ai's grandpa, "To hard, I understand baby. But it's harder to live a lie, then it is to be living in the truth." Ai nodded her head. "I better get going the next class is in a couple hours and I have no clue what I want them to do." Ai's grandpa, "Why don't you sing a song, show them you talents, so they will get closer to you." Ai, "I like that idea grandpa." She walked away to prepare for classes.

Back on the Train:

Reiji and Syo were almost to Reiji's hometown where Ai was. Syo, "Reiji, we should put our disguises on now." Reiji nodded and the two of them quickly hid their faces before getting off the train. Reiji, "I'll lead the way." Syo nodded and followed Reiji, hopping to find Ai.

An hour later:  
The group was sitting in a classroom full of kids. They were waiting patiently for their teacher to enter the classroom. That's when she walked in. She had been wearing the same clothes that were in the picture that Reiji had. She walked over to the music desk, "Since you're all new to the class my name is Ai, I'm the instructor temporarily." One little boy in the class, "Miss. Ai, can you sing a song for us? You have to be good right, your brother was Aine Kisaragi after all." Ai, "I'll sing a song for you, but let me tell you something, Aine may be my brother, but my carrier has grown not because of him, but because of me, you all can grow to with practice." Ai then walked over to the piano getting ready to play a song.

 **Music began playing**

Ai was playing the piano now.

 _A monogram becoming one in two,_

 _What kind is our form?_

 _Though it seems foolish, such a childish thing_

 _Somehow, it's what we always draw_

 _Tied to my theoretical heart_

 _Is an extremely difficult paradox_

 _I didn't understand my former self,_

 _But now, I feel like I understand now_

 _The future burst forth the instant our eyes met_

 _Speeding straight to the heavens,_

 _That's what I'll aim at forever_

 _Shall we make our overlapping dreams be as one?_

 _I'll take you there_

 _I swear on my life, to wherever it may be_

 _The confidence to make everything we wish for come true,_

 _I have it, so I swear to you_

 _I'll teach you like a gentle kiss_

 _I want to embrace it softly,_

 _This twilight dream_

 _If there's anything you don't understand,_

 _No matter what it is, I'll instruct you_

 _Searching for the unknown piece to the puzzle,_

 _I want to apply it in your heart_

 _I don't want you to think of me like a child_

 _Rather than be protected, I want to protect_

 _Consider the opposite, with love's timing,_

 _Isn't it the sooner the better?_

 _The world we've spun stretches far and wide_

 _That is a beautiful harmony_

 _See, the future is waiting_

 _The appearance I haven't shown anyone,_

 _If it's to you,_

 _I swear on my life, I show it to you_

 _This monophonic world is now_

 _Changing colors like a song_

 _I probably need you_

 _Grasped in my hands,_

 _Yes, this strength_

 _Just love you, just love you_

 _Can you hear it? My love song_

 _Shall we make our overlapping dreams be as one?_

 _I'll take you there_

 _I swear on my life, to wherever it may be_

 _The confidence to make everything we wish for come true,_

 _I have it, so I swear to you_

 _I'll teach you like a gentle kiss_

 _I want to embrace it softly,_

 _This twilight dream_

As Ai finished playing the song she realized that it had more passion in it than any of her other songs for some reason. Maybe because she wasn't hiding a lie anymore, she looked up and saw the class then she noticed by the door Reiji and Syo were there. Ai thought 'guess I've been found.' Ai looked at the class. "Okay everyone, as you can see what all of my hard work practicing and dedication did for me can't you?" The class nodded, "You're really good! We want to be like you Ai!" Ai, "thanks kids. Now lets start practicing, open your books and work on Sakura Tree for the piano. I'll walk around and help you when needed alright." The students nodded and grabbed their books determined to be like Ai now. Reiji and Syo walked over to Ai, "Found you." Ai, "Should have known you would." Syo, "You look amazing Ai-senpai." Ai, "Thanks Syo. What are you both doing here? I told everyone, the day I have to be Aine, is the day I quite, and that's what I did." Reiji, "Don't say that Ai-Ai!" Ai quickly glanced around making sure the kids were practicing, thankfully they were. Ai, "The two of you were in that room, you two know why I hate my brother, so please, understand." Syo, "We found out something though after you stormed out." Ai, "What?" Reiji, "President Saotome just needs you to give him the death certificate for Aine." Ai, "That's all?" Syo, "Nobody wants to lose you Ai. You're our friend." Ai, "thanks." Reiji, "Does that mean you'll go back with us." Syo, "Please?" Ai, "Fine, once this class is over." Reiji, "Well sit in and watch." Ai, "You lazy bum" Syo, "I'll help." Ai, "Thanks Syo."

After the class:  
Ai, "Grandpa, I'm going back now." Ai's grandpa, "Are you sure sweetheart?" Ai nodded. Syo and Reiji were waiting for her in the back. Ai's grandpa then whispered, "I see Reiji is here, but who's that young man with him? Your lover perhaps?" Ai blushed a beat red, "Grandpa!" Reiji and Syo just stared at each other wondering what was going on. Finally Ai finished grabbing her things and gave her grandpa a hug, "Bye grandpa." Ai's grandpa, "bye, have fun." Ai, "yeah." Ai turned to Reiji and Syo, "Ready?" they both asked her she nodded. Syo "Let me take your things." Ai, "It's okay I can carry them." Syo, "No I insist." Ai, "Okay then." They got on train and headed back to Shining enterprise.

After the trip again:

Syo was carrying Ai's things still as they walked up to the master dorms. Syo decided to take his hat off and put it on Ai. Ai, "What's this for?" Syo, "To help mask your true identity, your dressed as a girl after all." Reiji, "here take these as well." He gave her his sunglasses. Ai, "Thanks guys, lets go see Saotome." Reiji opened the door and Ai and Syo followed him in. Syo quickly taking the stuff to the dorm room hiding it real quick and coming back. Syo, "Lets go to Saotome." Ai had to pretend she didn't know where she was going so she followed behind Reiji, so she was walking next to Syo. That's when Natsuki was heard. Natsuki, "Syo-chan, Syo-chan! We still can't find Ai-chan!" He ran up to Syo. Reiji and Ai had stopped walking. Ai thought, 'even Natsuki missed me?' Natsuki then noticed the girl with Reiji and Syo, "Wow your cute, sorry about that our friends missing." Ai just nodded, allowing her voice to raise a couple of pitches she talked, "It's alright." The rest of STARISH just noticed Reiji and Syo's return and they ran up to them as well. "Where did you guys go? Did you find out something?" Reiji made sure to keep Ai behind him so the guys didn't get a good look. Syo, "We found Aine's sister and know we really need to get her to Saotome's office." The guys looked around Reiji, that girl was the famous idol Aine Kisaragi sister. The guys were staring at Ai, and she didn't like it, could they tell? She didn't know. Otoya, "Does that mean she agreed to give a copy of the death certificate to Saotome? How did you find her? Reiji, "A little bird told me and yes she did." Ai whispered to Reiji, "I feel uncomfortable, hurry up." Syo, "We really have to go know, she really has a busy schedule." The guys nodded and gave them some space allowing them to walk. Ai followed Reiji and walked along side Syo once again. Until they reach Saotome's office.

Well that's it for this chapter, how was it? This one was the hardest chapter to come up with so far, let me know what you all think, until the next chapter, Farewell!


	9. Talk

**Chapter 8**

Ai was now standing next to Reiji and Syo as they were in the middle of Saotome's office. Saotome, "And who is this lovely young lady?" Reiji, "This is Aine's sister." Saotome, "Really!" He jumped over his desk and looked at Ai. Saotome then did something nobody had ever seen him do before he got on his hands and knees. Saotome, "Can we please have a copy of the death certificate for your brother. We have an artist signed on at the moment that says he will leave if he has to pretend to be him. We can't lose him." Ai looked at Saotome then at Reiji and Syo silently telling them to leave the room, which they did. Ai looked down at Saotome, "Really? He's amazing?" Saotome looked up at her, "Yes." Ai laughed, "Fine, here's a copy like you asked." She handed the paper to Saotome where he accepted it gratefully. He then looked at the name of kin, Ai Mikaze. Saotome, "Young lady what's your name?" Ai, "Ai, Ai Mikaze" Saotome, "You were a girl? You're related to Aine? I'm confused!" Ai, "I've told you already I was a girl but you didn't believe me." Saotome thought back, she was right he had been told. Ai, "Its good to know you don't want to lose me." Saotome was all kinds of confused now. Ai, "now, do you still want to keep me, even though I'm a girl?" Saotome, "Of course, nobody has your kind of raw talent." Ai, "I'll stay on one few condition, 1. Never, ever make me pretend to be my brother, for reasons I rather keep unknown I despise him. 2. I can keep mentoring Syo and Natsuki, and lastly 3. I want to be in a relationship, I've dedicated my life to music, but there's someone I care for deeply." Saotome, "Relationships are forbidden." Ai, "If you still thought I was a guy then you would have approved it?" Saotome, "Oh…" Ai was ready for the comeback about relationships. But she really liked Syo. Reiji was her brother, her savior but Syo was different, something more. She knew if she had mentioned if he still thought that she was a he, then him dating him wouldn't have been a problem. Saotome, "Fine I approve of the conditions." Ai, "Fine sign here and here." Saotome did it. Ai, "Don't worry only 2 people other then yourself know the truth about me. So in a way you 3 would know that the rule is being broken, because its not against the rules for two guys to date." Saotome, "Smart you are Ai Mikaze." Ai, "Have to be. You have what you want know and I have what I want." Ai got up, "It was a pleasure doing business with you." Saotome, "Your going back to dressing like you normally do right?" Ai, "Of course, I didn't want STARISH and Quartet-night to recognize me when I came in as Aine's sister." Saotome nodded. Ai then walked out the room, and smiled her deadly smile, "And don't tell anyone got it!" Before she closed the door, Saotome was not only scared, but happy. He hadn't known Ai was Aine's sister, that explained her raw talent, it also explained why she had known what happened to him. He was happy that Ai Mikaze was still apart of his industry.

Reiji and Syo, "How did it go?" Ai, "Great, he knows who I am and to keep me with him he even signed to a few conditions." Reiji, "Really, like what?" Ai, "Well first was to never ask me to be my brother, 2nd was to allow me to continue mentoring Syo and Natsuki, I have to keep up the act still." Reiji and Syo nodded. Syo, "Does that mean were still roommates?" Ai nodded. Syo, "Yay!" Reiji, "I can't believe you got him to agree to those." Ai, "Trust me, he agreed pretty easy when I threatened to leave." Reiji, "Sneaky" Syo, "Ai-senpai, you should probably get changed." Ai, "Your right, but I can't get to the room without running into everyone." Reiji, "Easy, Syo goes in and grabs them, it's his room to." Ai, "Syo, would you do that?" Syo, "Of course, wait in the lounge room with Reiji, I'll put them in a bag to make it look like I got your bag for you." Ai nodded and followed Reiji into the Lounge.

Once Reiji and Ai got into the lounge they saw Quartet-Night in there. Ranmaru, "Who's the lady with you now Reiji?" Reiji, "Come on Ran-Ran don't think of me like that!" Camus, "But its true, is this how you cope with Mikaze being missing?" Reiji, "But that's not how it is! Honest!" Ranmaru, "So who is she then?" Reiji grabbed Ai and put her forward, "This girl is the reason Ai's going to be coming back." Ranmaru and Camus looked at Reiji, "Very funny, but the only person that could do that is…" They looked at Ai, she wanted to kick Reiji in his balls, if they recognized her, Reiji's going to wish they didn't find her. Ranmaru, "Are you Aine's sister?" Ai nodded she thought it be safer then talking. Camus, "Finally Reiji will stop crying thank you!" Ai turned to look at Reiji and raised an eyebrow, crying really? Reiji, "So you two owe me an apology while you were goofing off I found Aine's sister so we can get our precious Ai-Ai back!" Ranmaru, "We weren't goofing off, we've been going all over town trying to find Ai." Ai grabbed her chest they missed her? Camus, "So in our perspective we don't because you weren't helping us." Syo ran into the room, "Miss. Kisaragi! Here are your things! Thank you so much for taking your time to come out to Shining Enterprise today! Ai just nodded her head. Syo, "I'll walk you back to the station so you don't miss your train." Ai nodded she bowed to Ranmaru and Camus and she decided to give Reiji a hug just to mess with him whispering in his ear, "I'm so getting back at you when I get back" Reiji, "ha-ha" Ai followed Syo out of the dorms and they walked into the forest. Ai, "here's your hat back Syo, thanks for letting me borrow it." Syo, "no problem, now lets take you somewhere where you can change." Ai just followed Syo. Syo, "How about we go to this restaurant called Beef O Brady's. They have a multi-sex bathroom. Ai, "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" Syo, "Caught me." Ai, "I'll accept then." Syo was surprised, "Really you will?" Ai, "Of course, I'm allowed to date after all, its in my new contract with Saotome, and since you're the one I told Saotome I liked he agreed to it." Syo, "Really?" Ai, "Yes you dork." Syo, was smiling, not only did Ai accept his date offer, they could actually date.

After the lunch date:

Ai had went into the restaurant mixed gender bathroom (one of the one person lock type bathrooms) and changed into her regular boy clothes. She then put her hair back up in the normal famous Ai Mikaze way. Syo had grabbed her black BURBERRY BRIT skinny trouser that had front button fastening, belt loops at the waistband, and silver-tone ring at the front, a classic five pocket design and a skinny leg. He grabbed her gray stripped Port Authority Vertical Stipe Easy Care shirt then her CIRCUS HOTEL cardigan that was cyan blue, it had a v-neckline, long sleeves, front closure, button closing, with no pockets, and rimmed cuffs, trimmed hemline as well. There was a Incognito Neck Tie that was black with a silver plate. Then lastly Aeropostal Madden Girl Galleria Lace-up Studded, it was to the mid calf, lace-up placket and distressed faux-leather finish. The zippered back and stud detail, and 1" heels. Ai was now back to being famous Ai Mikaze, the part everyone thought was male, but in a way, she felt a whole lot better being in these clothes again. She walked out of the bathroom and Syo smiled at her, "There's the Ai I know and love." Ai blushed at that. Ai, "Come on let's get back to the dorms."

So the end of this chapter, and the beginning of Syo and Ai's romance~ I can't wait to write the next couple of chapters until then, farewell, and hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters!


	10. Friends?

**Chapter 9**

Ai and Syo made there way back to the dorms, Syo, "Today was interesting, and fun." Ai, "I agree, but you know once we enter the dorms I'm not going to be as open with my emotions anymore." Syo, "I know." They walked into the dorms, Syo, "Ai-senpai, I'm so glad you agreed to come back!" Ai, "I still can't figure out why you wanted me to come back?" Ai and Syo were pretending that Syo found him. When Syo screamed Ai-Senpai all Quartet-Night and STARISH ran into the room and were staring at Ai. Ai just gave them a glance. Ai, "I still can't figure out why you wanted me to come back?" Syo, "Because not only are you my mentor, you're my friend." Ai, "Friend?" Ranmaru, "Mikaze, why did you leave?" Ai, "Because I'm not going to pretend to be an Idol of the past, when I've worked hard to come this far." Camus, "Is that true Mikaze?" Ai nodded. Ai, "I don't understand why you all wanted me back though, from my data, anyone could have replaced me." Reiji, "Ai-Ai! Nobody could replace you! You're our friend!" Ai once again questioned the term friend. Everyone stared at him. Haruka, "Ai, you know what friends are right?" Ai, "According to my data the definition of friend is one of 4 things. 1. A person attached to another by feeling of affection or personal regard. 2. A person who gives assistance; patron; supporter: 3. A person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile: 4. Rare. To befriend. But how does that associate with me?" Syo, "Ai-senpai, your our friend, when you around even though you're a little strange its always a joy." Ai, "Joy? I don't understand." Syo, "Joy is the emotion of great delight or happiness caused by something exceptionally good or satisfying; keen pleasure; elation." Ai, "Okay?" Ranmaru, "The little pipsqueak that is your student is trying to say is that when you're not around we don't know what to do. Nobody can replace you Ai, because there's only one Ai in the world and that's you." Ai looked at Ranmaru then STARISH began to speak. Otoya, "Mikaze-Senpai, we all care for you." Ai started shaking a bit. Before a single tear ran down her face. Ai, "Arigatou Gozaimasu" Everyone was surprised, Ai looked at them with a smile on her face and her eyes were closed, still tears running down her face. Reiji, "Oh no we broke Ai-Ai!" Everyone gave Ai a group hug. Ai, "Arigatou Gozaimasu" Everyone was smiling towards Ai he was showing emotions towards them. As everyone let go of Ai, Syo decided to speak up, "Ai-senpai, you just got back, you should go rest." Ai, "yeah." She walked towards the dorm only to look back at Syo for a second before smiling and continue walking.

Camus, "Where did you find Mikaze, Kurusu?" Ranmaru, "And why was he looking at you like that?" Reiji, "Are you and Ai-Ai dating! If you are I will not and cannot allow it!" Syo, "What the hell Reiji? You're insane. Anyway for question Camus, Ai was getting off the train when Aine's sister was leaving." Camus, "That explains why we couldn't find him, because he wasn't in town." Ranmaru, "But why was he looking at you like that. I don't want to agree with the moron, but are you dating?" Syo, "Not you too! Were not, I guess because I was the first one to tell Ai were friends then everyone came in and told him how they felt, that's why maybe." Ranmaru, "That makes since." Otoya, "That girl that was here, Aine's sister, what's her name?" Syo, "She went by A." Syo just made it up real quick. Tokiya, "Well A, was very cute, even though we couldn't see her eyes or hair very well." Natsuki, "She had pretty Cyan blue hair like Ai-chan! But she kept hers down unlike Ai-chan!" Ranmaru, "Whenever he describes something no matter how they look, they could be butt ugly, they sound cute." Everyone agreed with Ranmaru on that statement. Whenever Natsuki explained something or someone, they always sounded super cute. Syo, "Guys I'm really tired, and if you should question anyone you should question Reiji, he was the one that found A." Everyone turned to Reiji, "You were the one that found her?" Reiji, "Y-yeah." Syo quietly slipped out from the conversation and to the room. Ai was on her bed sound asleep. It had been weird that she hadn't been there the last couple of days, but it was better that she was back. Syo quickly went to his bunk and started reading a book. One of Ai's rules were to never stare at her when she slept, he knew why know, because not only did she look defense less, she looked like true person she was the others didn't need to know that.

This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter Ai and Syo will be even closer! Until I can figure out what to write for that chapter hang tight and wait, until then farewell!


	11. What's Happening

**Chapter 10**

Ai had awoken from her slumber to find Reiji staring at her. Ai punched him in the noise before getting out of her bed. "What do you want Reiji?" Reiji, "Are you dating Syo-chan?" Ai, "Did you lose more brain cells when I was gone?" Reiji, "I can swear I saw something!" Ai, "Maybe you are seeing things because you want it to be true. Do you want me to date Syo-kun." Reiji, "No!" Ai, "then you've answered your own question. Now leave me alone." Reiji, "Well its good to see your back to normal." Reiji laughed before exiting the room. Ai got out of the bed and took her hair down so she could brush it. She was sitting at her desk when Natsuki and Syo came in. Natsuki, "Her hair was so cute, I wish I could have played with it." Syo, "Well your never going to meet her again so stop talking about it." Ai, turned around in her chair to stare at the boys with an eyebrow raised. Ai, "What in tarnation are you blabbering on about?" Natsuki, "There was a girl here yesterday with pretty hair! It was so cute!" Ai, "really?" Natsuki and Syo then looked at Ai and noticed "his" hair was down. Natsuki, "Her hair was identical to yours! Can I play with yours!" Ai, "Will you shut up?" Natsuki, "Yes!" Ai, "Fine, I was just brushing it anyway." Natsuki ran over to Ai and was brushing it every which way. Natsuki, "Ai-chan, I didn't know your hair was this long." Ai, "Yeah, I need to go get it trimmed." Natsuki, "I can do it!" Ai, "Touch my hair with scissors and your no longer going to be a man." Natsuki gulped and went to tie Ai's hair up when her hair tie broke. Natsuki, "I didn't do it on purpose! I'll go find you another one!" Natsuki ran out of the room trying to find Ai a new hair tie. Syo, "Why did you let him play with your hair?" Ai, "I could hear both of you talking and he wouldn't shut up about my hair." Syo, "Well that is true." Natsuki ran back in with a sad face, "Ai-chan there's none! I'll go buy you a new one!" Ai sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'll go without it today, make sure you get me a new one before tomorrow." Natsuki, "Okay!" Ai was trying to figure out how to keep her hair out of her face now. Syo, "Ai, if you want you can borrow some of my bobby pins." Ai, "I don't know how to wear those." Syo, "Here turn and face me." Ai faced Syo and Natsuki watched as Syo styled it pulled it back. Syo, "This is as close as I can do to what you usually try to do. But bobby pins can only do so much." Ai turned and saw there was a little volume in her hair and she noticed how the way Syo wears his bobby pins was used on the side of her hair that she usually pulled back. Her hair was pulled back the best it could be with bobby pins but it was pretty good. Then she noticed a single bobby pin on the opposite side of her face before pulling some hair behind it. Ai raised her eyebrow at Syo, "Hey it looks cute on you." Ai sighed better not touching it since she wasn't for sure how to put them back in if she took them out. Natsuki, "You look so cute Ai-chan!" Ai, "Come one we have a lot of work to do, but first I need to change. Syo grabbed Natsuki, "We'll leave you alone." Natsuki, "Were all guys here, its not like he doesn't have anything we don't." Syo hit Natsuki on the head, "Shut up before we have to run laps." Natsuki gulped, "We'll go get breakfast ready!" They both left the room and Ai went over to her closet to figure out what to wear.

In the end she decided to wear a Yellow sports bra that would cause her to look flat chested like she needed it to be, then with a Diesel Short Sleeve T-Shirt was yellow, the shirt had a small dragon design on it and it was a dark yellowish color that was a size larger then what she usually wore. Then She grabbed J BRAND JEANS Skinny Jeans in Presidio which were an olive-brown wash color that have 5 pockets, button closure, zip fly, belt loops, skinny fit, mid rise. Wear with everything from oversized pullovers and flats to silk tops and pumps. She then put a TOPMAN Black Vintage Plain Braces with silver color clasp, (suspenders). Then she put on her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star High-Top Sneakers that wear yellow. When Ai was doing the suspender she only put it over her right shoulder while the one for the left was attached it was hanging down. Ai, "I guess it's a good thing Syo put his bobby pins in my hair they match the outfit perfectly." Ai was happy that the shirt she was wearing hid her chest pretty well that she didn't' have to wear a cardigan of sorts over top. Ai then walked out of the room. It was weird not having her hair up the normal way, but Syo did her hair, and it made her happy. Ai walked into the lounge and saw Reiji looked at Ai's hair. Reiji, "Ai-Ai your hair is different!" Ai looked at him then stared at Natsuki, "Somebody broke my last hair tie." Reiji, "That's why Natsuki was running around asking if someone had a hair tie." Ai, "Syo helped me put it back with bobby pins for the day, but Natsuki has to replace my hair tie before nightfall." Reiji, "Makes since, but you know use 3 have an interview today right?" Ai, "So?" Reiji, "You want them to see your new hairstyle?" Reiji laughed, Ai, "I'll just explain to them that my hair tie broke and I had to make due what I had until I have time to replace it." Reiji, "You also know we have to preform our new song and about the game afterwards correct." Ai, "Game?" Reiji, "We get to play truth or dare!" Ai, "Okay, why should that matter?" Reiji, "you might have to kiss someone!" Ai, "I'll do it, I don't see a problem in it, the only ones that would find it shocking is the others because they still believe me to be a male instead a female." Reiji, "I should have known you would say that." Ai, "We better go, you know how I hate tardiness." Reiji nodded they walked into the breakfast lounge.

As they walked in Syo said, "Natsuki made the toast, I made everything else." Natsuki, "I placed it on the plate though so that's why it's in cute arrangement!" Syo and Natsuki then sat down after they gave Ai and Reiji a plate. Ai, "Syo did you actually make Fats Dominos (Blueberry Crepes)?" Syo, "How do you always now everything from one bite." Ai, "Well from what I can taste the recipe was for a sweet and tasty blueberry topping/filling. It includes a bonus crepe recipe. You could always use your favorite crepe recipe or even store-bout crepes. Let see there is 2 cups of berries, ½ cup of sugar, 1 tablespoon of cornstarch, 1 tablespoon lemon juice, 1 sliced banana, 4 tablespoons vanilla ice cream for just the topping. When you made the crepes you used 1 cup of all-purpose flour, 2 large eggs, ½ cup low-fat milk, ½ cup water, ¼ teaspoon salt, 2 tablespoons of melted butter correct?" Natsuki, "A-Amazing!" Syo, "That was a family recipe no way you could have known it from the internet, so how in the hell did you break it down after 1 bite?" Ai remained silent. Reiji, "Ai-Ai loved baking when he was younger." Ai then "accidently" kicked his balls to get him to shut up. Reiji's face fell to the table and he tried not to groan out in pain. Reiji, "Ai-Ai! That hurt!" Ai, "That was in the past." Syo, "You used to cook Ai-senpai?" Ai nodded. Reiji braced himself before saying, "You should make dinner and show everyone your extreme cooking talent. If he hadn't became an idol he could have been a chief." Syo, "I would like to try it." Natsuki, "Me to! Me to!" Ai sighed, "fine, but we have to be back by 4 no later." The boys nodded and finished eating.

Quartet-Night and STARISH were now walking down the street getting ready for their interview/performance/games. Once they entered the studio fans immediately ambushed them. Reiji quickly covered Ai and Syo quickly got her out of sight of the fans. The others quickly followed. Ai, "there were more then normal." Reiji, "Probably because of the movie you and Syo just did Ai, it was number one on the charts." Syo, "really?" Reiji, "yep." They walked to where they needed to be before they were called on stage. Once they were they waited for their signal.  
Host of the show, "Our first guest stars are STARISH!" STARISH walked out on stage smiling and waving and Syo was receiving all sorts of love confessions. But his eyes were only on one girl and that was Ai. The Host waited for them to sit down before, "But our next guest stars are the one and only QUARTET-NIGHT!" Reiji was the first to walk out winking at the girls, Ranmaru had a guitar on and did an electric slide out, then Camus was ever pose as he walked out on stage, last was Ai. As Ai stepped on the stage so many screams were heard, no one else walking on stage had been so loud. Ai just looked over to the audience and tilted her head and closed her eyes while she smiled before walking to her seat. Her action had all the girls screaming, "Ai! Ai! Ai!" The host, "Wow, most of our audience today love you Mikaze Ai!" Ai, "And I love them." The girls screamed again. The host, "Before we do anything I just want to say, love the new hairstyle!" Ai looked at him, "This is just a temporary hairstyle." Host, "Why? It looks really good on you?" Ai, "My hair was to long for my other hairstyle so I have to get it trimmed. I didn't have time recently to trim it, so one of my friends had to help me since I've never wore bobby pins before." The host looked around, "Was it Reiji?" Ai shook her head in a no, "It was Syo Kurusu." The host, "Wow Syo! You did an amazing job!" Syo, "Thanks, it took a while to get it to Ai's standards though." The host then got really close to Syo, "So how did Mikaze Ai look with his hair down? Nobody has ever seen his hair down before. How long is it?" Syo, "I could tell you, but what's the point in Ai being the mysterious Idol if I revel his secrets." Syo then winked at the host and audience while putting his right index finger over his lip saying he wouldn't say anything else. The crowd screamed and the host nearly had a noise bleed from his actions. The host, "So onto the next thing at hand, we heard about a new song between STARISH members and Quartet-Night Members, is this true?" Ai, "Yes it is. Myself along with Hijirikawa Masato, and Kurusu Syo have a song by the name Beautiful Love." Reiji, "Then there's a song called Masquerade Mirage that myself, Ai-Ai and Shinomiya Natsuki sing as well." The host, "Would you mind preforming both of those songs." Ai, "I guess, since I have to be in both." Ai, Reiji, Natsuki, Masato, and Syo all got together to decide which one to do first." Ai, "Reiji, Natsuki and I will be preforming Masquerade Mirage first." The three of them got up and Ai gave the composition to the music people before standing to the side with Reiji and Natsuki getting ready for the performance.

 **Music begins playing**

 _Reiji: Amid the peaceful night wind,_

 _One by one, the carriages come to a stop_

 _Ai: Clad in its beautiful dress,_

 _All: The moon smells so sweet_

 _Natsuki: It will be all right, don't be afraid_

 _I won't let go of your hand clasped in mine_

 _All: Welcome to the party!_

 _Allow me to escort you there_

 _Ai: Concealed within our hearts,_

 _Natsuki: These emotions that cannot put into words,_

 _Reiji: Once hidden behind a mask,_

 _All: They can be conveyed_

 _All: Now, shall we dance?_

 _Forgetting everything_

 _Ai: Even this fleeting love_

 _All: If it's even possible now…_

 _All: An eternal masquerade_

 _I'll find you!_

 _Reiji: Ah… This warmth_

 _All: Will show the way_

 _All: Casting aside everything else,_

 _I want to be able to tell you!_

 _Natsuki: "Tonight, in this world of dreams,"_

 _All: I'll touch your heart…_

 _I'll steal your heart…_

 _Reiji: Your passing figure on the steps,_

 _Your aloof hearts closed off from something_

 _Ai: As lovely as an angel,_

 _I want to carry you away_

 _Natsuki: Every person's innermost hearts_

 _Remain unseen behind a mask_

 _All: As someone plays,_

 _They dance to the song like clowns_

 _Ai: As these gentle hours_

 _Natsuki: Begin to doze off,_

 _Reiji: It seems at most this time is…_

 _All: Even so, it's just a mirage_

 _All: In a classical un, deux, trois,_

 _It's fine if you're clumsy_

 _Ai: I just want you to be_

 _All: Just the way you are_

 _All: An eternal masquerade_

 _I'll tell you!_

 _Reiji: Ah…The night wears on,_

 _All: Growing more hazy_

 _All: In an endless dance_

 _As we are,_

 _Natsuki: "Tonight, in this world of dreams,"_

 _All: This dancing night…_

 _Natsuki: Revealing my true colors,_

 _Reiji: Leaving behind this sinful romance_

 _Ai: In a kiss upon your brow,_

 _All: I've just stolen away your heart_

 _All: Now, shall we dance?_

 _Forgetting everything_

 _Ai: Even this fleeting love_

 _All: If it's even possible now…_

 _All: An eternal masquerade_

 _I'll find you!_

 _Reiji: Ah… This warmth_

 _All: Will show the way_

 _All: Casting aside everything else,_

 _I want to be able to tell you!_

 _Natsuki: "Tonight, in this world of dreams,"_

 _All: I'll touch your heart…_

 _This dancing dream…_

They finished the song and the audience went wild. Host, "That was amazing 2 Quartet-Night members and a STARISH Member!" The audience continued cheering. Host, "lets go onto the next song!" Ai signed and Syo and Masato got next to her getting ready to sing. Syo then thought he would be cute and grabbed a violin and played it along with the music. The next track began playing and Masato began the song.

 _Masato: Since the day we met!?_

 _Syo: The whole landscape has completely changed! Ai: The entire town's so dazzling_

 _[Flash! Flash!]_

 _Syo: As I search for the right word,_

 _Masato: It seems to run away (Ai:) far out of my reach… it's (Masato/Syo:) just (Ai:) like (Masato/Syo:) A comet!_

 _Ai: However, I've made up my mind (Masato:) as to what I'm going to say_

 _Syo: In order to protect you, (All:) I promise that "I'll become your hero!"_

 _All: At any time, no matter when, I'll go to meet you_

 _Masato: I want you to leave the future of your smile (Syo:) in my hands! (All:) Be my SHINE!_

 _YOU! No other woman can compare at all_

 _Ai: …Unable to say so, (Masato/Syo:) frustrated, I bit my lip!_

 _Masato: For instance, if God were to say_

 _Syo: That to protect you, I could only choose one (Ai:) between "love" and "world peace,"_

 _[Love!? Peace!?]_

 _Syo: I'd be the kind of hero_

 _Masato: That would only choose you (Ai:) without hesitation… Just (Masato/Syo:) be (Ai:) all (Masato/Syo:) right Who cares if I'm a fool!_

 _Ai: In my uneven heart, (Masato:) every precious moment_

 _Syo: From every fiber of my being (All:) becomes a song that transcend even words! Fly away!_

 _All: These overflowing miracles are just sparkling!_

 _Masato: For a lifetime, I want to give you a magic (Syo:) that can't be broken (All:) forever!_

 _WISH! As long as I'm with you, I'll always be all right!_

 _Ai: That prediction now is (Masato/Syo:) becoming real! (All:) A flower is blooming in the depths of my heart!_

 _All: Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! You're beautiful!_

 _I want to tell you these feelings soon!_

 _'_ _Cause I LOVE YOU! So, I LOVE YOU!_

 _All: At any time, no matter when, (Masato:) "I love you!"_

 _Ai: I want you to leave the future of your smile (Syo:) in my hands! (All:) Be my SHINE!_

 _YOU! No other woman can compare at all_

 _Ai: Sparkling more (Masato/Syo:) than a diamond, (All:) I send this love to you!_

As the song finished the crowd went insane Ai went over to Syo, "Nice add of the violin." She grabbed his cheek and pinched it causing him to yelp in surprise and the crowd went insane again. The boys sat back down. Host, "Ai, I don't know what you've been dong but your singing you've been able to reach high notes." Ai, "Like Ranmaru has said before, its just because I'm still a child basically. I still haven't hit puberty since my voice still sound the way it did when I was younger." The Host, "It's hard to believe a 15 year old boy like yourself hasn't hit puberty." Ai just lifted her shoulders up saying, how am I supposed to control that. Host, "Well onto everyone's favorite part of this show! Truth or Dare! The fans today have all written either a truth question or a dare question for a member of STARISH or Quartet-Night! Lets go around one by one and do them.

Host: "Ranmaru, would you like to do truth or dare." Ranmaru, "I choose truth, I don't like that look your giving me." Host, "Darn and it was a good dare to." Ranmaru, "Then I'm definitely doing truth." Host, "Ranmaru, is it true that you are a good cook and that your only girlfriend is your guitar?" Ranmaru, "How the hell? Who told?" He stared at everyone from Shining Academy. Ranmaru, "Damn it." Host, "Did we hit a soft spot?" Ranmaru, "Yeah, I'm a decent cook, that's true, and yes I call my guitar my only girlfriend due to the fact Shining Idols that are Hetrosexual are not allowed to date." Host, "So if a person was Homosexual then they could date." Ranmaru, "Yes, but I don't know if anywhere there is." Host, "Interesting." Girls were screaming.

Host: "Reiji, truth or dare?" Reiji, "Truth!" Host: "Is it true you were found at the store buying female products?" Reiji blushed beat red at that, Ai knew exactly when that was, it was her fault this question was asked. Host, "By that blush of yours I believe it to be true." Reiji, "Y-yeah, I had to get it for my adoptive sister." Everyone went crazy. Host, "we didn't know you had an adoptive sibling, who is she? Is she an Idol as well?" Reiji, "She rather the world not know who she is, and I'll respect her wishes." Host, "But its truth or dare! You have to tell the Truth since that's the one you picked!" Reiji, "I believe I answered my question already though." Host, "Darn." He snapped his fingers.

Host: "Camus Truth or dare?" Camus, "Truth" Host: "Is all of Quartet-Night going to do truth!" Camus just looked at Ai, "depends on him." Host: "Camus, is it true that when Frozen was released you kept singing Let it Go?" Camus, "Y-yes" Everyone in the audience was laughing.

The host then looked at Ai, "Ai are you going to pick truth as well?" Ai, "No, I was going to do dare." Host: "Finally! Since your going to do a dare lets wait until all the truth people are over with." Ai agreed and waited.

Host: "Otoya: Truth or Dare?" Otoya: "I chose dare" Host, "Okay like Ai, well wait to do your dare."  
Host: "Syo: Truth or Dare?" Syo, "I'm no wimp, give me a dare." The host, "Like Ai and Otoya wait until the end."

Host, "Tokiya, truth or dare?" Tokiya, "Truth." Host, "Is it true that you were kicked out of S class and moved to A class? But because of that you were able to find the meaning in your music again?" Tokiya, "Yes it is true, and yes that was the reason I could find true meaning to music again."

Host, "Natsuki, Truth or Dare?" Natsuki, "Dare!" Host, "You know what since its you I'll go ahead and let you do the dare, go change into this outfit and sit in it for the rest of the game." Natsuki looked at it and new what it was right away quickly going to change. When he got back he was in a Piyo-chan mascot outfit. Natsuki, "I'm Piyo-chan!" Syo, "good call letting him go ahead and do his dare."

Host, "Masato, truth or dare?" Masato, "Truth." Host, "Man a good chunk of you are boring. Anyway your truth question is "Is it true that you have a hard time hugging someone of the opposite sex?" Masato blushed red and died inside. Host, "From his reaction and no response, well take that as a yes."

Host, "Ren, Truth or Dare." Ren, "Dare." Host, Okay wait until truth's are finished for yours.

Host: Cecil, "Truth or Dare?" Cecil, "Truth." Host, "Is it true both Camus and Syo Kurusu had to teach you how to dance?" Cecil, "Y-yeah." Then got super happy, "We get to move onto the dares now!"

Host: "Ai, you must change into this outfit, Otoya you into this outfit, Ren you have to pretend to be your mentor for the rest of the game. Ren, then sat like Ranmaru and every little movement Ranmaru made he would follow, to make sure he was doing everything perfect. Otoya was the first one to come back changed, "Host, "Now run around the audience yelling "I'm Super Man!" Otoya got up and onto the man level and ran around past the Audience yelling that he was super man. Syo, "What's my dare?" Host, "Don't worry you'll see." Ai had been gone 5 minutes now. Reiji, "I'll see what's taking him." Reiji got up and went to check on Ai. Reiji knocked on the dressing room where Ai should have been. Reiji, "Ai-Ai are you okay?" Ai, "I'm not leaving this dressing room!" Reiji, "Come on~" Ai, "Nope" Reiji, "Forgive me for this but you can't go back on your word." Reiji busted the door open and saw Ai in Blue Morgan Low-Rise Skinny Jean that were five-pocket stretch jean with narrow leg, a night sky blue color. Wit a White ruffled Cherry print Vest top, that had a repeat cartoon cherry print on it soft-touch jersey fabric tank top and elegantly finished with a three faceted button fastening at the center front of its neck with two tiers of horizontal ruffles on either side. Over the tank top was a Cropped burnout Strawberry Tee that had the same blue as the jeans she was wearing. She was wearing Bow Peep Toe Flat- Teen Clothing by Wet Seal that were read like the strawberry on her graphic tee. She then had a Sun, moon, Stars Necklace with Toogle on. And Lastly she had on Rhinestone Moon Earrings that were clip on. Ai, "No!" Reiji grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder, "Come on nobody's going to be able to tell!" He kept walking Ignoring Ai's desperate cries to let her down. Once Reiji walked back on Stage Ai stopped Struggling, she couldn't act that way in front of Syo or the crowd. The host, and everyone "Awe! Mikaze Ai, You look so cute!" Ai, "I hate you." Host, "Why don't you take your hair down and complete the look." Ai, "Touch the bobby pin and you wish you hadn't" Host, "Scary!" Everyone kept staring at Ai, he was in girls clothing and strange enough he looked very good in it. Ai, "My dare was to wear girls clothes?" Host, "Yep! But your apart of Syo's dare!" Ai and Syo looked at each other and gulped, Syo, "What's the dare?" Host, "For you to kiss on stage for 7 minutes!" All of Quartet-Night and STARISH mouth's dropped and girls were screaming all over the place. Syo, "Ai-senpai?" Ai, "Just do it and get it over with." The host, "here's a special chair just for the two of you!" it was a love seat. Syo decided to be very gentlemanly and took Ai's hand and walked "him" over there. Ai and Syo looked into the camera and at the audience "Were only doing this because both of us hate going back on our word. And a Dare is a Dare." Ai sighed then Syo placed one hand on her right cheek whispering, "Lets give them something they won't forget." Syo then began to closed the distance between himself and Ai then their lips were only hovering millimeters away from the others when they finally closed the gap between them.

Well that's all for this chapter! Man this one was really long compared to the last one! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the cliffhanger, but I need something to go off of for the next chapter! Until then, farewell!


	12. The Kiss

**Chapter 11**

Syo and Ai's lips just touched and Syo had one hand on Ai's cheek and his other hand on her back pulling her closer to him. Syo had leaned in and tilted his head slightly while doing so. Both of their eyes closed and Syo kept one hand on Ai's back while the hand moved from her face to behind her head. Ai wrapped her arms around Syo to deepen the kiss. First it being a few slow kisses that only last a few seconds, with Ai slowly drawing her lips away, but keeping them close enough to Syo's to where they were almost toughing. She was helping build passion. Then they opened their lips slightly, varying it either being barely open to a little more open. Syo licking Ai's lip slightly with his tongue, then in between kisses Syo gently bit into Ai's lower lip, letting his teeth graze her lip as he pulled away only to return to the kiss. Ai slowly caressed Syo back as he was kissing her. Syo was making sure every kiss he gave to Ai was at least 10 seconds or longer.

To say what was being done wasn't hot was an understatement. Everyone in the crowd was blushing a crimson shade of red, Reiji had a bloody noise, Natsuki was taking pictures. Quartet-Night had their mouth on the ground along with the rest of STARISH. The host was on the ground with blood gushing from his noise twitching ever so often, that was way more intense then he had expected.

Once the seven minutes were up Syo and Ai immediately stopped kissing each other. The whole crowd then began screaming in joy. Syo went back and sat next to Natsuki blushing, while Ai sat next to Reiji. The Host, "What a way to go out with todays show!" He was holding a tissue to his bloody noise. The Host, "I don't know how well ever top that one! Thank you so much Syo and Ai for completing the dare!" Ai, "May I leave now?" The host, "Of course because that's the end of todays show." Ai immediately got up and went to go change back into the clothes that she came in while the cameras turned off. Reiji went over to Syo, "How dare you kiss Ai-Ai!" Tokiya, "That was intense Syo." Syo was just blushing like a schoolgirl at that point. How did he not blush when he was kissing Ai? Maybe he was so focused on wanting to kiss her it didn't hit the fact that he did it in front of an audience until after the fact. Ranmaru, "I think you enjoyed kissing Ai." Syo, "That's not!" Reiji, "You had to! That look on your face!" Syo, "That was my first kiss dammit!" Everyone shut up and stopped talking. Syo gave his first kiss to Ai. Ai on the other hand had heard the conversation. Ai decided it would be best to stay hidden for a second and listen to what happened. Reiji, "That was your first kiss?" Syo just nodded in a blush. Ranmaru, "but it looked like you were the one leading it." Ai whispered to herself, "because he was leading it." Natsuki, "Syo-chan, you like Ai-chan a lot don't you." Syo, "Of course I do!" Ai grabbed her heart. Reiji, "Your in love aren't you?" Syo, "I might be, I don't know." Ranmaru, "When you kissed Ai what did it feel like?" Syo, "What did it feel like?" Camus, "Yeah, what did it feel like?" Syo, "Like fireworks were going off." Tokiya, "Looks like someone is in love" Reiji, "I can't allow it!" Otoya, "Why not? They're both guys so there's nothing wrong with them dating if they wanted to date?" Ranmaru, "For once, I agree with the hyperactive twerp, Ai looked like he was enjoying the kiss as well, we could all tell that when he had to come out in the girls clothes he wanted to leave the first chance he got, but when they said for him and Syo to kiss, he hesitated a little bit, and he even looked like he was enjoying it." Ai whispered to herself, "Because I did enjoy it, it was Syo I was kissing after all. I trust him." Camus, "Kurusu-chan do you promise that you won't hurt Mikaze's feelings?" Syo, "I won't." Reiji walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "If you hurt her, your going to wish you never found out her secret." Syo gulped and nodded. Everyone, "Then ask Ai out already." Ai then decided it was time for her to stop overhearing the conversation and walked into the room. Ai, "Who ask who out? I hope its no girl, dating is prohibited remember?" Reiji pushed Syo towards Ai. Ai raised her eyebrow at Syo, she already knew but she had to pretend like she didn't. Syo looked back at everyone before looking at Ai with determination in his eyes. "Mikaze-senpai, will you like to go out with me." Ai, "we go out all the time." She was being funny. Syo, "No, I mean out on a date." Ai, "Oh, that kind of date. Sure why not." Everyone was so happy for the new couple. Syo was smiling brightly and Ai looked at him and had a gentle smile on her face.

Well they kissed and are now DATING! Best part is Quartet-Night and STARISH made Syo ask Ai out, even though Syo already wanted to ;) and Ai overhears the love confession Syo tells the others about herself. How will the next chapter unfold? Who knows until I can figure it out, until then farewell!


	13. Cooking Together

**Chapter 12**

Ai and Syo were sitting on the couch next to each other and everyone was staring at them. Syo, "What are you staring at?" Ranmaru, "It's weird, why aren't you two all over each other?" Ai, "We know how to refrain our intentions, we also just began dating." Reiji was giving Syo the evil eye. Reiji, "Ai-Ai! Don't forget you promised to cook dinner tonight!" Ai, "I remember, I'm not the one to go back on my word remember." Syo, "Ai may I help you." Ai looked at him, "Sure." Natsuki, "Can I help!" Ai, "Natsuki, even though I love your cooking, this can be like a little date for me and Syo." Natsuki, "Can I take pictures!" Syo, "No!" Ai looked at Syo telling him with her eyes something then Syo looked at Natsuki, "Fine you can take pictures, but they aren't to leave this dorm, ever." Natsuki, "Okay!" Ai, "Syo we better start cooking." Ai was about to get up when Syo got up first then grabbed her hand and helped her up. Ranmaru, "I thought Ai would be a seme not a uke." Syo blushed at that. Ai, "What does that mean?" Syo, "Never mind, lets go!" Syo still held Ai's hand while blushing at what Ranmaru said as they walked out the room.

As Syo and Ai held hands and walked towards the kitchen Ai looked at Syo again, "What does seme and uke mean Syo? That statement made you blush rather profoundly." Syo, "Uke is a Japanese verb 'ukeru' which means receive its used to say bottom or passive in a homosexual relation. The uke is usually shorter, cuter, and sweeter of the two… generally. Then there's the seme which is the dominate partner. Interestingly, though in most places the dominant partner gives both anal and oral." Syo was blushing beat red. Ai was also blushing. "Thank you for explaining." They walked into the kitchen and Ai went over and Ai went and grabbed a full body apron to put on. Syo followed but he only put on the apron that you put on your waist. They then washed their hands. Ai, "Lets see what we can make for dinner from what we have." The two began searching the cabinets and fridge for things. Ai, "I guess we can make Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi." Syo, "What's that?" Ai, "Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi bursting with flavor and combines both sweet and sour taste sensations. The normal recipe serves 4 and has 259 calories, so that be the perfect thing." Syo, "What do we need." Ai, "Well to make the amount we need well need 9 tablespoons of honey, 9 tablespoons of soy sauce, 3 tablespoons of balsamic vinegar, 3 teaspoon grated fresh ginger root, 3 clove garlic, crushed or to taste. 6 teaspoons olive oil, 12 (6 ounce) mahi mahi fillets, enough salt and pepper to taste, 3 tablespoon vegetable oil." Syo nodded and the two of them grabbed the stuff needed and started cooking.

First Ai started cooking rice in a rice cooker then she grabbed a shallow glass dish and stir together the honey, soy sauce, balsamic vinegar, ginger, garlic and olive oil. While Syo seasoned the mahi mahi fillets with salt and pepper and place them into the dish Ai was preparing. Ai, "Now we need to place the fillets skin side down and have then refrigerate for 20 minutes so they can marinate. Once the 20 minutes were up Ai told Syo to heat up vegetable oil in a large skillet over medium-high heat. While Syo was doing what Ai said she removed the fish from the dish and reserved the marinade. Ai the placed the Mahi Mahi in the skillet, "Fry each side 4 to 6 minutes on each side, turn it only once until it flakes easily with a fork." Ai noticed Syo was about to make a mistake so she got behind him and guided him. Syo, "Shouldn't this be the other way around." Ai, "Who said?" Ai then helped Syo when frying each Mahi Mahi then when they were done placing each one on a serving platter to keep them warm. Ai decided that she'll do the rest and she poured the reserved marinade into the skillet and heat it over medium heat until the mixture reduced to a glaze consistently. She then grabbed a spoon and glazed it over the Mahi Mahi. Ai, "Syo grab the others and tell them to get into the dinning room now." Syo nodded and went to tell the others. Ai then quickly added rice to each plate and she cut 3 oranges into 4 circle slices each then added a bit of rosemary on the top just add more color. Syo came back into the kitchen. "They're all in the dinning room now." Ai, "Lets carry out the food then." Ai was able to balance 7 dishes while Syo stayed with a safe two and they carried them out. Syo placed down two he had and Ai was skillfully placing down all of her plates. Syo had prepared the dinner table while the Mahi Mahi was marinating. Syo then went in and grabbed his and Ai's plate then placed it in front of Ai first then himself. Everyone, "This looks amazing!" Ranmaru, "Damn the love couple didn't have a make out session in the kitchen after all Ren you owe me $20." Ren handed him 20 dollars. Reiji, "Ai-Ai and Syo's love is in this dish!" Ai blushed, "Shut up and eat." Everyone took a bite and they were in heaven. Camus, "Mikaze I didn't know you could cook." Reiji, "Ai-Ai's an angel when he's in the kitchen!" Syo, "He had to show me what to do." Ai, "You did really good Syo, you did a really good job following directions." Natsuki had a camera. "Look at this picture everyone!" Natsuki had slipped in and took pictures while they were cooking. Natsuki passed the camera to Reiji, "This is actually really cute!" It was when Ai was helping Syo cook the Mahi Mahi. Ai's arms were around Syo guiding him in what to do. Reiji, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ai and Syo didn't have a clue of which picture they were looking at. Ranmaru, "Here I thought Ai was the uke, he might be the seme after all." Syo and Ai blushed. Ranmaru, "Looks like someone explained it to Ai." Natsuki took the camera back and took a picture of Ai and Syo blushing. Ai, "Your going to torment us now aren't you?" Ranmaru, "Its fun, your actually showing emotions." Syo whispered something to Ai and she nodded, they thought this might be the only way to get them to stop making jokes. Syo grabbed Ai's mouth and brought their mouths together in a rough passionate kiss. Everyone blushed at the action. Natsuki was blushing profoundly but he took pictures. Reiji, Ranmaru, Ren, Masato, and Tokiya actually had a bloody nose." Everyone else was blushing really bad. When Ai and Syo separated from the kiss there was slight saliva indicating there had been tongue action. Ai and Syo just stared at the group, Ai, "Want to say anything else?" Everyone shook their heads in a no before finishing their food and cleaning the dishes.

Ai, "I liked that rough kiss that you just did." Syo, "Really?" Ai got closer to him, "Yes my seme." Syo blushed profoundly and Ai giggled. Syo stopped what he was doing stared at Ai giggled, one of the rare times Ai actually acted like the girl she was. Syo pulled Ai over to him. Ai, "Syo?" Syo, "Ai I want to tell you this now, if I ever say your cute, I'm looking at your smile. If I say you're hot, I'm looking at your body, if I say your pretty, I'm looking at your face. But when I say you're beautiful that I'm looking at your heart. And right now you're both beautiful and cute." Ai, "Thanks Syo." They heard a flash from behind them and turned around and saw Natsuki and Reiji there. Ai, "When will you stop following us?" Natsuki, "I'm going to document all this for you!" Syo, "Reiji then why are you following?" Reiji, "I have to protect Ai-Ai from you!" Ai, walked over to Reiji and whispered, "I'm a big girl now, I can protect myself, its nothing like back then." Reiji nodded, "Ai-Ai I just worry about you! You're so just so cute I feel Syo-chan will take advantage of you." Ai raised her eyebrow, "Really Reiji?" Reiji nodded his head, she bumped his head, "Thanks for worrying, but I'll be fine. Now please its creepy with you following us everywhere." Reiji, "Fine, but I still say if he hurts you then he's going to wish he hadn't." Ai nodded and waved him goodbye as he walked away. Ai went back over to Syo and kissed his cheek. Natsuki got a picture of that to. Ai and Syo just rolled their eyes and walked to the lounge. Natsuki followed them, Ai turned to him and looked at him with the cutest look she could muster on her face. "Natsuki, don't forget about my hair tie." Natsuki, "Oh no! I forgot! I'll go buy one right now!" Natsuki quickly turned and left the room so he could run to town and get Ai new hair ties. Syo, "Good one Ai." Ai, "I really do want a hair tie." Syo, "Why? I like doing your hair like this." Ai, "Because it's like yours?" Syo, "Exactly, and because you'll actually let me." Ai, "True." Syo kissed her forehead. Syo, "So where do you want our first date to be." Ai looked at him, "you pick." Syo, "Nope, ladies first." Ai, "I don't know." Syo, "I can wait until you decide." Ai had something in mind but she was embarrassed. Syo, "You have something you want to do don't you?" Ai nodded, Syo, "What is it?" Ai looked at him, "Will you teach me to swim?" Syo, "Really?" Ai nodded her head embarrassed. Syo, "I'll teach you anything you want me to teach you." Syo got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "It would be nice to see you in a girls swimsuit though." Ai blushed even more. Syo, "I'll go reserve a swimming pool just for us and make sure nobody can get in. Ai, "Alright." Syo got out his phone and called an indoor pool that was rent only, only the person that had the key could open and close the door. It was mainly used for Idols so it was in their favor. Once Syo finished, "Booked it for tomorrow at 2? Is that okay." Ai nodded her head. Syo, "You're so pretty Ai." Ai leaned on Syo's shoulder, "Thanks Syo." Syo put an arm around Ai and they sat on the couch for a while in silence just enjoying each other's company, with them later falling asleep. Ai being in a protective hold from Syo, tomorrow would be their first public date and neither of them could wait.

Well, thats the end of this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else. Until the next chapter, farewell.


	14. Swimming Date

**Chapter 13**

The following day, Syo and Ai were practicing their song until 1 o'clock hit. Syo, "Natsuki, sorry but Ai and I have to leave." Natsuki, "really?" Ai nodded. Natsuki, "where are you two going?" Syo, "On a date." Natsuki, "Can I take a picture!" Ai, "You can take only one before we go and after we come back." Natsuki nodded and Ai and Syo walked to the room. Syo had convinced Ai to go shopping for a swimsuit before they went to the pool. Ai grabbed what Syo told her to grab since she really didn't know because she never swam. Syo, "Here well put everything in my bag. Makes it easier that way." Ai, "Okay." Syo put everything in a backpack that he had and the two were ready to go. As they were about to leave the dorms they ran into Otoya and Tokiya. Otoya, "Where are you two going?" Syo, "On a date." Tokiya, "Really? Have fun." Natsuki, "Okay Ai, Syo! Smile for the Camera!" Natsuki took the photo and then Syo and Ai left. Syo made sure to grab sunglasses and his hat covered his head. He then had a hat to hid Ai's hair and she put on sunglasses. Syo, "Okay, lets go." The two were in their disguises as they walked down the street.

Finally after 20 minutes they arrived at unisex swimsuit shop. Ai walked in and Syo followed. Ai, "I've never bought one before." Syo, "I'll help you." Ai, "I'm not wearing a bikini." Syo, "Darn." A young girl walked up the couple luckily she couldn't recognize them. "Hi welcome to Macy's is there anything I can help you find today?" Syo, "Were actually here to get my girlfriend a swimsuit." The young girl, "Okay, follow me this way." Syo and Ai followed her. There were many cute swimsuits. The lady, "Here you go is their anything else you need?" Syo and Ai shook their heads, "Thank you for the help." The lady, "no problem." She looked at Ai, "Good luck finding your swimsuit ma'am." Ai nodded a thank you before she looked. Syo just followed her around as she looked at the swimsuits. Ai, "Why couldn't I just wear the swim trunks and hoodie?" Syo, "Because you don't have to worry about anyone else." Ai nodded and she looked then she saw a Black Seafolly Goddess Boyleg Swimsuit. It was a Halterneck swimsuit. Ai looked and found one that went to her measurements. It was a size 4. Syo, "Ai, I didn't know you were so small." Ai, "Me neither, Reiji's bought everything for me, and I haven't even been there." Syo, "Amazing. Anyway, lets get you to a dressing room so you can try it on." Ai, "I have to?" Syo nodded. They went to the dressing room and Ai went into the area. After 5 minutes Syo got worried and went back and knocked on the door for the one she was in. Syo, "Are you okay?" She opened the door with a blush on her face. Ai, "Does this look okay on me?" Syo looked at her and saw how it showed everything yet it didn't, the swimsuit was short like a girls, and the top was like the girls, but it covered all of Ai's curves perfectly, you could see the hourglass figure she had and always hid. Syo, "Y-yeah." Ai, "Okay, I'm going to change back into my clothes now." Syo nodded and turned around as Ai closed the door to change. After a couple of minutes Ai walked out of the dressing room holding the swimsuit in her hands, she still had her disguise on. Syo, "Lets go then." The two of them walked to the front and waited in line for about 5 minutes before it was their turn. The man at the register, "Will this be all for you today?" Syo, "yeah." The man looked at the swimsuit then at Ai, "This was a nice pic for you, I can tell that you're a mysterious person, and you don't want to reveal to much correct." Ai, "Y-yeah." He rang up the price of 128 dollars and 85 cents. Ai went to grab her wallet but Syo beat her to the punch and paid for it. Ai, "You didn't have to pay for it." Syo, "But I wanted to." Ai had a cute pout on her face and the man stared at the two of them. "Your such a cute couple!" He had a bit of joy in his voice when he said. Everyone that saw Syo and Ai together thought they made a cute couple. They grabbed their bag and thanked the man before leaving to head to the pool.

It was finally 2 o'clock and they arrived at the building where the pool was. They went to the front desk. Syo walked over, "Hi, I have a reservation for Kurusu." The woman at the desk, "Ah the pool section, for two correct?" Syo, "Yes." The woman nodded, "That be 80 dollars please, Syo grabbed his card and paid then the lady grabbed the keys and handed them to Syo, "Here you go, you have the pool for two hours and its located on the 8th floor, to the left of the elevator." Syo, "thank you." Syo, "Come on lets go." Ai nodded and followed Syo. They got in the elevator and headed to the pool. Syo unlocked the door and they walked into a room with the restroom to the left right by the door with women and men's separated, there was a couch at the very end of the pool There was a nice cool toned backsplash wall, with tile flooring There was also 2 chairs of to the side that were ironically cyan. There were hanging lights from the ceiling and there was a window but it had a dark purple curtain over it on the inside so nobody could see in. Syo locked the door behind them taking the disguise off. Syo, "Lets change into our swimsuits." He sat down the bag with Ai's in it and handed it to her, Ai went into the girl's restroom and changed. He then grabbed his swimming trunks and went into the boy's restroom and changed. Syo finished chaining first and was now waiting on Ai. Ai walked out blushing. She had decided to take her hair down since it would be awful to try and clean properly later. Syo, "Cute!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Syo, "Ready for your first swimming lesson?" Ai looked a little scared of the water but nodded her head. Syo, "Don't worry I won't let you drown I promise." Ai felt a little better by his words and Syo grabbed her hand and they made their way into the short end of the pool.

Ai was holding onto Syo for dear life, she was really scared of water, but she wanted to learn. Syo, "It's alright Ai, I won't let you go any further, if your feet can't touch the bottom then you don't need to be there." Ai, "O-okay." Syo, "Well work with teaching you the most fundamental skill, independent floating." Ai, "O-okay." Syo guided Ai near the wall. Syo, "Trust me, okay." Ai nodded and he allowed him to guide her body. Syo placed her back in the water but he had his hands on it to support it. Syo, "Place your heels on the edge of the pool, we can use that as an anchor." Ai did as told. Syo, "Now extend your legs so your body will flatten on the surface of the water and spread their weight out to the length of your body." Ai was scared. Syo, "Hey its okay, I have you, I won't let you go until your ready." Ai, "O-okay." Ai finally managed to get her body to float. Syo, "Now breathe normally." Ai nodded her head. Syo, "You're doing a good job Ai." Ai smiled and was able to keep herself up. Syo slowly moved his hands away to see what happened, Ai started to sink in the water and she panicked. Syo grabbed ahold of hear to keep her from complete submerging. Syo, "Hey-hey, you're okay." Ai held onto his neck. Syo, "You were doing really good." Ai, "Sorry I just got scared." Syo, "Its okay, want to try again." Ai nodded. Syo helped Ai into position again and after 30 minutes Ai could finally float by herself. Syo, "Do you want to try floating on your stomach?" Ai, "sure." Syo held onto Ai's stomach, "You need to keep your hips and shoulders on the surface of the water. Then take a deep breath, and go under the water. When you feel like you need a breath, come up as fast as you can, you can use your arms to help." Ai nodded. Syo kept a hold on Ai's stomach and helped her, Ai took a deep breath before going underwater holding her breath. After 10 seconds she came up for air and held onto Syo. She was terrified. Syo, "Hey, your okay, want to try something different?" Ai, "Y-yeah." Syo, "How about actual swimming now." Ai, "You're the teacher." Syo, "Lets try doing a backstroke since you know how to float on your back now. What you need to do is get afloat on your back and stroke the water and use one arm to move backwards. Alternate arms after 25 strokes, once your movements are mastered well alternate arms. Once you can keep a steady rhythm with alternating arms, I teach you how to flutter kick. Once you can stay afloat on your back, alternate arms and flutter kick in a rhythm you're able to preform a backstroke. Syo showed her the movements all together. Ai nodded got on her back and floated. Syo put his arms underneath her and watched over her until she was able to get it down by herself. An hour and a half had went by already the time the finished. Syo, "Ai you did a really good job!" Ai, "Because I have a good teacher, thank you." Syo, "There should be a shower in the girls restroom like the boys, lets get in and take a shower to get the chlorine out of our hair. I know with my hair if I don't wash it right away it will try to turn green." Ai, "Your hair can turn green because of a pool?" Syo, "Yeah, something to do with chlorine I think." Ai, "Okay." Syo handed Ai some shampoo and conditioner with some soap. Ai, "Thanks." Syo, "Here's a towel as well, and your change of clothes." Ai, "Thanks Syo." She went into the girl's restroom and into the shower to shower real quick. After Ai entered the girls restroom Syo grabbed his things and quickly took his shower in the boys restroom.

After they showered, it was 10 till 4. Ai was brushing her hair when Syo finished. Syo, "Hey, you ready." Ai, "I can't get my hair up until its dry." She had a pout on her face." Syo, "I brought bobby pins for you just in case." He went over to her hair and pulled it back for her. Syo, "There its not in the way until it dries." Ai, "Thanks Syo, for everything today." Syo, "No problem, this was a fun date." Syo put everything in the backpack after he put their wet swimsuits in a zip lock bag. Syo, "Okay, lets go." Ai and Syo put the hats back over their head and put sunglasses back on to disguise themselves. They walked to the check in counter, Syo, "Here's the key, thank you." The woman, "No problem, did you enjoy your swim." Syo, "Yeah, I got to teach my partner how to swim." The women, "How sweet!" The women then looked at Ai and Syo, "you make a really cute couple!" Ai, "Everyone's been telling us that." Syo whispered something to the women and she nodded. Syo handed her his phone and he grabbed Ai. Ai, "Syo?" Syo, "Smile!" Syo pulled Ai into a hug so she ended up having her head in his chest and the woman snapped the photo. The woman, "Here you go! Please come again!" Syo thanked the women for taking the picture and he looked at it, Syo, "I love this picture." Ai blushed. Syo sent the phone to Ai's phone and they both set it as their background. They started heading back to the dorms.

When they arrived back at the dorms everyone was sitting in the lounge waiting for them to get back. Natsuki, "So where did you go on your date?" Ai, "Swimming." Ranmaru and Reiji, "Ai, aren't you afraid of water?" Syo, "It was his idea, so I taught him how to float and backstroke, he didn't panic much when his head was above water." Reiji, "Ai-Ai that's so cute!" Ai, "Get off me Reiji." Reiji, "Your so mean Ai-Ai." Syo hugged her, "No its just I'm the only one to hug her." Ranmaru whistled. Natsuki taking his pictures again.

The rest of the day Syo and Ai sat in their dorm room watching a movie that Syo let Ai pick. Natsuki had managed to slip in and take pictures again. Ai and Syo looked at each other and shared a quick kiss, and Natsuki managed to capture it in a picture. He couldn't wait to print the pictures and put them together in a scrapbook.

Well that's the end of their first date. What should their next date be I wonder? I have a poll up and I'll let the readers who wish to partake in the poll decide, The poll will be open until February 21 at 1 pm. Until the next chapter, farewell!


	15. Interview

**Chapter 14**

It had been a couple days since Ai's and Syo's Date, the news of them dating had finally reached the media. Ai, "So today we have to go on this show." Ai was talking to Syo and pointing at what to do on there schedule. "And talk about our new relationship." When Saotome found out about them dating, he was a little angry but because Ai had him sign a contract allowing her to date whoever she wanted, meaning Syo couldn't get in trouble, he had to accept it, others also thought that Ai was a guy and homosexual relations were allowed so Saotome couldn't say anything. Syo, "There probably are going to want a couple pictures of us together, or even kissing." Haruka came running into the lounge where Ai and Syo were talking. Haruka, "Mikaze-Senpai! Syo-kun!" The two looked at her. Haruka had a magazine with Ai and Syo on the front cover. It was a picture of when they played truth or dare and it was of Syo and Ai kissing. The title had "The Next Couple!" Shining enterprise had been getting a lot of more followers since Ai and Syo had kissed on stage. Ai, "Wow this is a big thing." Haruka, "Of course it is silly." Ai, "I don't like that they have a picture of me in girls clothes." Haruka, "But you look cute Ai-senpai!" Ai raised her eyebrow at the woman. Haruka, "I mean, for a guy you can actually pull it off really well." Ai, "thanks…I think." Syo, "Ai we better get going we have the interview in 30 minutes." Ai nodded and the two of them got up and told Haruka bye before leaving.

Today Ai was wearing 3.1 PHILLIP LIM pleated trouser that were bone silk pleated trousers form 3.1 phillip lim featuring belt loops, zip fly fastening with hook bar closure, two inset pockets at the side, and to back buttoned well pockets in white. Then she had a Splendid V neck tee that was a white cotton blend t-shirt with a v-beck and short sleeves. Ai made sure the V-neck didn't go down to far though because she didn't want people to see her white bra straps and her true gender be revealed. She also had a Gimmicks By BKE Crochet Trim Vest with buttoned at the front and body length 21 and it was a brownish color. She then had a J. TOMSON Women's Tailored Boyfriend Blazer that buttoned and her shoes were Genuine Leather Side-Zip Boots that were made from black leather. She also had a Haskell Silver-Tone Crystal Filigree Stretch Bracelet on that wrapped around her wrist in decadence, it had a mint-hued filigree design bedecked with crystal accents. In the end she had agreed to wear the clip Syo found her, saying it would be cute in her hair. It was a Shell Pink and Gold Flower Bulldog Hair Clip. Next to her was Syo, he was wearing Koral Lived in 4 months jeans that were dark-blue, then he had a ETOILE ISABEL MARANT T-shirt that was jersey like, short sleeved. Underneath his Chocolate Brown Leather-Look Zip Pocket Biker Jacket, he also had a Red MADEWELL Penfield Haverhill Fannel Shirt tied around his waist. He had Solid Red knee high Socks on with Chunky Studded Biker Boot in Black, it had a slight heel on it to actually make Ai and him the same height since they were only an inch different now since he was still growing and Ai had stopped. Syo also had on a Nordstrom Fedora Fuchsia Hat that was a natty weave style of straw fedora banded with grosgrain ribbon.

They finally arrived at the location where they were to do an interview. A car had taken them since they would have to deal with press. As they stepped out of the car they were immediately surrounded by press taking their pictures, Syo grabbed Ai's hand and helped her get through the press fast. Once they were inside they found the Host of the show. She explained to them what they were doing and when they would come on. Now they were just waiting for the show to start.

The show was starting and the Host was on stage, "Today we have an interview with the hottest trend right now. Mikaze Ai and Syo Kurusu!" Ai and Syo walked on stage and everyone was screaming. Host, "Take a seat." The two of them sat on the couch next to each other with Syo holding Ai's hand. The host, "Now isn't this just adorable!" Syo blushed and Ai just kept a monotone face even though she wanted to blush. The host, "Okay, so I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want either one of your or both of you to answer them okay." Syo and Ai nodded.

The Host, "First before that, Mikaze Ai, I love that clip you have in your hair." Ai, "Thanks, Syo bought it for me saying it looked good with the outfit I was wearing." The Host "Isn't that just precious. First question, how did you first meet." Syo, "Shining enterprise." Ai, "I was assigned to be Syo's mentor and at first things were rocky." Syo, "Because Ai loves schedules and I wasn't used to having to be asleep by 9pm and getting up at 5am." Ai, "But we started to get really at closer after we filmed the Movie Innocent Wind." The Host, "I believe everyone has seen that movie, you two did an amazing job." Ai and Syo, "Thank you." The Host, "I know I loved the scene at the end when you reached your hand out to Syo and thanked him for being by your side before you collapsed. That brought tears to my eyes." Syo, "The collapse wasn't actually supposed to be in the movie." The Host, "Was it an improve?" Ai, "No I had actually been sick when filming that part of the movie." Syo, "And since we were almost finished he refused to stop and rest, causing him to be sick for a week after the movie was done filming." The Audience and Host were surprised, "Mikaze Ai, you were sick during that scene?" Ai nodded her head. The Host, "We all knew you were good at hiding what you were filling but I don't think anyone could realize without you telling us that you were sick." Ai, "Yeah, but we were almost done, why put of something that we could have finished then." The Host, "I love your determination."

The Host then looked at them, "Next question, when did you two start realizing your feelings for each other?" Syo and Ai looked at each other then the said at the same time "When I/Ai was sick." The Host, "How sweet!" Ai, "Syo actually stayed with me the whole time, he was determined to make sure I didn't leave my room." Syo, "Hey someone had to, and everyone else was busy, but I did get to see your cute face sleeping." Ai looked at him, "how many times have I told you, don't stare at me when I'm sleeping." The audience awed and the Host giggled.

Host, "Okay, were you each others first kiss and when was your first kiss with each other?" Ai, "Syo was my first kiss." Syo knew Ai wouldn't count what Aine did to her as a kiss so it made him happy that he was technically her first kiss. Syo, "Same here, Ai was my first kiss." The audience cheered and awed, the Host, "How sweet! You gave each other your first kiss!" Syo, "The first time we ever kissed was when we played Truth or Dare on that T.V. Show." The Audience was surprised they had not only done their first kiss on T.V. it was a 7 minute kiss! The Host, "Wow what a way for a first kiss to go!" The host, "So who asked who out?" Syo, "I actually asked Ai out after we kissed on the T.V. Show." The audience awed at Syo's blushing face.

The host, "So what did you do for your first date?" Everyone was interested in this fact. Syo, "We went swimming." The audience awed. Syo, "Well actually I was teaching Ai how to swim." The host, "Ai you don't know how to swim?" Ai, "I almost drowned when I was younger due to an accident, so since then I had a fear of water." That was news to everyone, Ai had done so many photo shoots near water, it was a surprise to find out that he was afraid of it, and that he nearly had died. The Host, "Who's idea was it to go swimming?" Syo, "Ai's, when I asked him what our first date should be he had a cute blush on his face when asking if I could teach him how to swim." The host, "Mikaze Ai blushed!" Syo nodded. Ai kept her monotone face, but she knew she was close to losing control and was about to blush, but she couldn't. The Host, "It's a surprise that he's not blushing right now."

The host, "Have y'all done anything else as a couple?" Ai, "We cooked dinner together and had many movie dates at the dorms." The crowd was just about to lose it due to the cute factor. The host, "How sweet!" Syo, "Ai actually had to teach me in the cooking, he's really talented at that. Reiji said that if Ai hadn't become an Idol that he could have been a chief and I agree with him." The Host, "How cute! Your just the cutest thing!" Syo smiled and Ai had a small smile on her face, she leaned into Syo a bit just to get the fan girls screaming. Syo put his arm around her in a protective hold.

The Host, "I don't even have to ask this next question, it seems Syo is the Seme and Ai is the Uke in the relationship isn't it?" With that the Host had finally gotten both Ai and Syo to Blush Ai hiding her face in Syo's chest so nobody could see it. Syo, "W-were not in that stage of intimacy!" The host, "How cute! Ai's even blushing and your stuttering Syo!" The host then looked the cameras, "Can we close out the show with a short kiss from the couple?" Ai and Syo looked at each other in the eyes and they quickly did a small kiss and girls were passing out due to nose bleeds. The Host, "What a way to end the show, join us next week on the latest trends, until then, have a good night!" The cameras turned off and the Host, "Thank you both so much for coming on today. Ai, "It was no problem, I found it to be very fun." Syo, "I agree." The Host gave them a proper farewell before leaving.

Syo and Ai grabbed their things and were meet with the press again wanting pictures for the cover of an article. Ai whispered something to Syo and he agreed quickly. They stood back to back and linked both their arms with each holding up a peace sign with their left hand and they smiled towards the camera. Then they did another one they were hugging. Because of Syo's shoes, he had the slight height advantage, Syo had his head on Ai's with his arms wrapped around her protectively and Ai had one hand on Syo's bicep while the other one was on his back. After the few pictures they made their way to the car and headed back to the dorms. To do what they did every night, eat dinner, bath, watch a movie on the couch, sometimes where the fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. Wake up when they hear Natsuki taking a picture, and climbing into their respected beds before going to sleep.

Well that's the end of this chapter, next one will be another chapter based of the show, so get ready for that one. Also don't forget to check out my profile to participate in the poll for what their next public date will be! Until the next chapter a farewell!


	16. Separated For A Day

**Chapter 15**

The next day after the interview STARISH and Quartet-Night were watching the Interview with Ai and Syo on television when they walked into the room. Syo on T.V "W-we're not in that stage of intimacy!" Ai, "You're watching the interview?" Ranmaru had a bloody nose, "You two sure know how to draw in the cute factor." Natsuki, "That was so cute!" Reiji, "You were so honest in the interview." Syo, "Why not be tell the truth." Ranmaru, "Well the little love couple has to be separated for a few days we have the new song to write remember." Syo, "I know, good luck Ai, and to the rest of you. And good luck composing the song Haruka." Quartet-Night and Haruka nodded and Ai gave Syo a hug before leaving.

It was now late afternoon and they were sitting in a mansion a little off from the dorms. Ranmaru and Camus sitting next to each other, Ai and Haruka sitting in the middle and across from each other and Reiji sitting across form Ranmaru and Camus. Ai, "You're not usually so quiet, Reiji." Ranmaru, "Hey, Reiji." Camus, "Are you listening?" Reiji looked up and smiled, "When I realized this day had finally come, I was just so happy!" Ranmaru, "You're overexcited." Ai, "He's right. We haven't done anything yet." Camus, "Let's get started." Reiji, "Roger that!" Ai looked at Haruka, "So what are we going to do? We're approaching the song differently this time, right?" Haruka, "Um... what does that mean?" Reiji, "Normally, we don't get involved in songwriting." Haruka, "What?" Ai, "We just sing the songs submitted by the composer." Camus, "Yeah. After all, I can sing anything." Ranmaru, "You're not the only one." Ai, "We're professionals. It's part of the job." Haruka, "But I talked to all of you when I wrote your solo songs." Reiji, "That's right. That's why we're here." Ai, "Since it went so well, we thought we'd try it again." Ranmaru, "yeah." Reiji, "You're right." Haruka, "Let's do our best together!" Ranmaru, "Well, considering the screening format, we should do a powerful and passionate song." Camus, "You're as simplistic as ever." Ranmaru, "Huh? What's that mean?" Camus, "If you want to make an impact, we should do a grand and magnificent song." Ranmaru, "Nothing's more powerful than rock." Camus, "Nonsense. This is why we don't get along." Ranmaru, "What did you say?" Ai, "The screening is a concert. If we want to generate excitement, we should do a faster song with at least 120 BPM. An up-tempo dance song." Reiji, "You're right. But it's difficult to balance. " Ai, "Of course. But the same is true of magnificent and rock songs." Reiji, "Then I think we should do a song that makes listeners happy." Ranmaru, "Happy?" Ai, "That's too abstract, we don't know how your defining happiness." Reiji, "Happiness… It exists inside the hearts of those who listen to our song." Ranmaru, "What?" Reiji, "Huh? What do you think, kiddo?" The conversation turned from between Quartet-Night members to Haruka. Haruka, "What? The president told me to write a number one song that would make you shine." Ai, "A number one song…" Ranmaru, "…that makes us…" Camus, "…shine?" Reiji, "Let's take a break." Ranmaru got up. Reiji, "Huh, where are you going?" Ranmaru, "I'm hungry. I'm going to eat." Ranmaru walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Reiji, "You're so good with your hands." Ranmaru, "You're in the way." Reiji, "Boo Ai says the same thing." One Ranmaru was finished, "Its so good!" Ai, "You're right." Ranmaru, "Yeah." Haruka, "It's delicious!" Reiji, "We have two amazing cooks in the band!" Ai and Ranmaru turned to Reiji and told him to shut up and eat.

After dinner Ai, "Camus You're in a good mood today." Reiji, "Seriously. That was finger-licking good." Ai, "Finger-licking good? I've learned that term, but I've never heard anyone use it before." Ranmaru, "That's because no one says that anymore." Camus, "Yeah." Reiji jumped in shock, "What? That's not true! All the young people are saying it! Sheesh. Your guys are missing out!" Reiji continued to argue with the group and Haruka walked out onto the balcony to work on the composition.

Ai, "There you are." Haruka, "What? Mikaze-Senpai." Ai had her hand on the table and was looking at Haruka's composition. Ai, "Are you done with the song?" Haruka, "No, but I'm almost finished. Since you're all singing this song, I wanted to combine all your personalities." Ai, "Combine all of us?" Haruka, "Yes." Ai, "But we're nothing alike. We've always been this way." Ai thought of saying especially me but she didn't say it. Haruka, "Are you sure?" Haruka, "Since the day you met, you've been creating beautiful harmonies. You and Syo are opposite and yet you've already created so many beautiful memories together." Ai, "Really?" Haruka, "Yes. So let's write something that embodies all of you." Ai, "That's the value of being with someone." Haruka, "Yes." Ai looked up at the night Sky. "It doesn't look like rain tonight." Ai promised that she would look up at the Stars and Syo would do the same thing knowing they were looking up at the same sky made it seem like they weren't far away from each other anymore. Haruka, "Ai you miss Syo already don't you?" Ai, "How could you tell?" Haruka, "Well you've always been together for months now and since you started dating you two haven't really been apart from each other long." Ai, "Huh, I guess I really miss him." Haruka noticed something in Ai's eyes as he was looking up. Haruka, "Ai is there something you're not telling everyone?" Ai, "Yeah, but its nothing." Haruka, "What is it?" Ai, "When I was younger I almost drowned because of my brother, he committed suicide I was only 7 years old, and I hadn't learned how to swim yet. After that I've always been afraid of water. Even though we've done videos and pictures by water, Reiji has always had to help me. But the other day, when Syo took me swimming and taught me to float and backstroke, for the first time I wasn't as afraid of water as I had been. Does that make since?" Haruka smiled, "Mikaze-senpai I'm so sorry to hear that, but the reason you weren't scared with Syo was probably because you trust him." Ai, "Trust?" Haruka, "I've noticed you haven't trusted people much except for Syo-kun and Reiji-senpai." Ai, "I guess your right. Thanks for listening to me talk Haruka." Haruka, "No problem Mikaze-senpai, if you ever need to talk about stuff I'll listen if Syo's not around." Ai smiled and walked away leaving Haruka alone on the balcony.

Haruka was playing the piano after she finished composing the song. Even though everyone was in their rooms they could hear it and it immediately caught their attention. Reiji, Camus, Ranmaru and Ai gathered in the courtyard. Reiji, "That song was amazing." Ai, "Yeah. Just form listening, I knew who would sing which parts." Ranmaru, "That's not all." Camus, "Yeah. That song is us." Reiji, "We're Quartet-Night. We didn't give it much thought when Shining-san had us join. But now we want to work together, right?" Ranmaru, "What do we do now?" Camus, "Write the lyrics." Ai, "Since we're performing at a concert, we should decide how we're singing it." Reiji, "Good idea. Then why don't we start with the chorus?" Ai, "The chorus?" Reiji, "Yeah. Instead of singing separately, we'll all start singing together." Camus, "Should we try an acapella?" Ranmaru, "How about adding voices to a solo?" Ai, "Then the choreography should start with a strong first step." Camus, "In that case…" Reiji, "Then…" Ai, "Yeah." Ranmaru, "It'll work."

They walked into the room where Haruka was playing the piano. Ranmaru, "This song's concept is a passion we can share." Ai, "A song we play because we're together." Camus, "With utmost sincerity, we'll show you an endless panorama from great heights." Reiji, "The five of us should write it together. My girl Quartet-Night couldn't exist without you."

Haruka sat at the piano as they sang the intro before the music began to play.

 _All: May our voices resonate with the wind_

 _Reach even greater heights_

 _Turning this promised dream into a song_

 _Let's achieve a miracle_

 _(Piano intro)_

 _Reiji: I met my true self_

 _Ai: Thank you for being by my side_

 _Ranmaru: Playing with passion and strength_

 _Camus: I will take you even higher_

 _Ai & Reiji: An idea _

_Ranmaru & Camus: Worth of_

 _All: Number one_

 _Ai: Though we can't become one_

 _Reiji: These feelings we share_

 _Camus: Are nothing but true_

 _Ranmaru: As our hearts desire_

 _All: We want to show who we are_

 _All: Though we can hardly call each other friends_

 _Something passionately binds us together_

 _We don't need words. We just need music_

 _May our dreams come true_

 _A starting legend and shining history_

 _Hear it roar_

 __Everyone, "We can do even better." Ranmaru, "Ai, you reached a really high pitch." Ai, "I did didn't I?" Reiji, "That was surprising Ai." Camus, "you were dedicated into your music so much that you were able to achieve higher notes." Ai, "I didn't even notice." Ranmaru, "Those notes are impressive Ai." Reiji, "lets try re-arranging the song to be able to accommodate to Ai's ability to reach higher notes and so we can show more passion and dedication to it." Everyone agreed.

Everyone got in position again and got ready to practice.

 _All: May our voices resonating with the wind_

 _Reach even grater heights_

 _Turning this promised dream into a song_

 _Let's achieve a miracle_

 _[Evolution forever, evolution forever Quartet-Night]_

 _(Music solo)_

 _Reiji: Ya Never, my DNA screams_

 _Ai: Pray, Innocent a true Wanna Be_

 _Ranmaru: My un-relinquish able_

 _Only one resonating charisma_

 _Camus: Saintly and splendidly_

 _Ai & Reiji: Convey your emotions_

 _Ranmaru & Camus: Make sparks fly_

 _All: Our Pride_

 _Ai: A revolution isn't enough_

 _Reiji: The ones chasing after us show no mercy_

 _Camus: We will show them_

 _Ranmaru: Our evolving forms_

 _All: The impulse never ends_

 _Answer is the "Evolution"_

 _All: If we look up at dreams alone_

 _We can't become stronger_

 _This price I paid is earnest for you_

 _Surpass Revolution_

 _All: These bonds that turn the world into song_

 _This is an evolution_

 _[Evolution forever Quartet-Night]_

Reiji, "That was awesome!" Ranmaru, "I think we found our new number one hit" Camus, "I agree." Ai nodded her head. Haruka got up and went over to Ai. Haruka, "Ai can you open your mouth for a second." Ai, "Sure?" She opened her mouth wide for Haruka. Haruka, "Your not straining your voice to reach those high notes are you, they don't look red." Ai, "I don't know, this has never happened before." Camus, "Well there are girls that can hit base notes, so Ai's special, he can hit soprano or Alto in girls!" Ai, "I'd rather not talk about that." Ranmaru, "It's because he's in love that's why." Ai, "Shut up!" Camus, "Your probably missing Syo right now aren't you?" Ai pouted, "Maybe." Reiji, "Awe!" Ai did miss Syo a lot, she wished he was there to see the song they just came up with. Ai went to her room and sent Syo a text, "I miss you, see you tomorrow." Syo responded, "Miss you to Ai, I'll be the first person you see when you get back to the dorms. Get some rest, goodnight Ai." Ai sent back "Goodnight. Syo." Before she climbed into bed and went to sleep dreaming of Syo.

Well that's the end of this chapter; Syo and Ai were separated because they had to right a song, based of Season 2 episode 10 and 11. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one Ai and Syo will be together again! Until the next chapter, Farewell!


	17. Ai's Only Comfort

**Chapter 16**

Ai had woken up earlier, she just wanted to get back to Syo already, however, she had a bad feeling about today. No matter what Ai did this bad feeling wouldn't go away. Reiji, "Your up already Ai-Ai?" Ai, "Yeah." Reiji, "What's the matter?" Ai, "Just have a bad feeling is all." Reiji, "It's probably nothing, come one were about to head back to the dorms." Ai nodded and followed Reiji. As they left the mansion they were staying at and arrived back at the dorms like Syo had promised he was outside waiting for her. Ranmaru got out of the car, "Ai your boyfriend is waiting for you." Ai, "Shut up Ranmaru." Syo, "Hey Ai, missed you." Ai, "Hey Syo, missed you to." Camus, "Just hug already damn it." Ai and Syo hugged and Syo noticed something was wrong with Ai. Syo, "Ai are you okay? Is something the matter?" Everyone turned to Ai now. Ai, "I'm fine Syo, really." Syo grabbed her arm and said, "Excuse us for a moment." He dragged her into an empty room. Syo, "What's the matter? I know you." Ai, "I really don't know, I just have a bad feeling is all, it won't go away." Syo, "okay, today I'm staying with you no matter what you say. We need to get rid of this bad feeling." Ai nodded her head. Shining then ran into the room acting as crazy as ever. Shining, "Quartet-Night! Welcome back!" Syo bands mate along with Ai's also walked into the room. "STARISH and Quartet-Night today you will be preforming on a cruise!" That's when Ai's heart dropped, she could barely swim thanks to Syo spending 2 hours teaching her a few but she feared boats. Ai began to remember what happened with Aine and she started hyperventilating until she passed out. Syo caught Ai as she passed out. Reiji along with everyone else ran over to her to see if she was okay. Syo, "Shining are you crazy! Ai's still learning to swim, there's no way in hell I'm allowing him to get on a boat!" Shining, "No objections! The boat leaves at 6pm tonight so you have 12 hours to pack!" With that he was gone and Syo was still holding onto the passed out Ai.

After Ai had regained consciousness, Syo, "Ai you have to do it. But don't worry, if I can, I'll be right next to you the whole time." Reiji, "None of us will leave you alone Ai." Ai, "O-okay." Syo, "Come on lets pack." Ai nodded and tried to get up but her legs gave out since she had passed out earlier, luckily Syo had caught her. Syo, "I'll carry you." Syo picked Ai up bridal style and Ai put her head into his chest. Everyone awed at how cute they looked. No matter how they looked at the relationship between them, Syo and Ai's may be a homosexual, but they acted like a heterosexual couple.

Ranmaru, "Damn Saotome, Ai's afraid of that so why would he do something like that." Reiji, "To piss Syo off, and to get payback at Ai for going missing for a week." Camus, "We're going to pay Saotome back for this right?" Ranmaru, "Hell yeah." The three went to STARISH to get ideas on how to give Saotome payback for what he's doing to Ai.

Once Syo had got to the room he carefully placed Ai down on the couch and began to pack his bag, Syo, "Ai, do you want to share a room with me?" Ai, "Yeah." Syo, "I'll put your things with mine then okay." Ai nodded and Syo packed her stuff within it." Syo, "Well we still have 9 hours before we have to go, what do you want to do Ai?" Ai, "Can we watch an American show?" Syo, "Yeah, which one do you want to watch?" Syo pulled up Netflix on the T.V and waited to hear which show Ai wanted to watch. Ai, "It's a show called Psych I believe, its really funny." Syo found the show and pulled up the pilot episode since he had never saw the show before. Syo, "I didn't know you liked American Shows Ai?" Ai, "When I was in America for a bit, I got hooked to the show." Syo, "Makes since." The two of them were watching it and luckily both of them spoke fluently English.

It was now time to go and Syo was carrying the bag and holding Ai's hand with his free hand. Ai, "Are you sure you don't want me to help you Syo?" Syo, "Nope! I got it, you just need to say calm and relaxed okay." Syo didn't want Ai to be scared and Natsuki and Reiji agreed to switch roommates. Ai, "Reiji thanks again for letting Natsuki be your roommate." Syo, "Natsuki, thank you for being willing to switch room partners." Reiji and Natsuki, "No problem, whatever makes Ai feel more comfortable on the boat is all we care about." As they walked onto the cruise boat Ai was having a very strong grip on Syo's hand, Syo could take the pain, he knew Ai was scared. They got the room key and went to their room, Syo told the others they weren't leaving the room until they had to, which the others understood. Syo had to focus on keeping Ai from panicking. Ai was supposed to be the mysterious Idol after all.

Once Syo and Ai got to the room and Syo placed the bag down Ai hugged him and wouldn't let go. Syo, "You're still afraid even in the room?" Ai, "I'm sorry." Syo, "It's alright, lets sit down and relax okay?" Ai nodded but she still held onto Syo for dear life." As they sat down on the bed they noticed it getting late. Syo, "Ai, why don't you go into the bathroom and get changed, we can go to sleep early since we already ate dinner." Ai nodded and for the first time since they got on the boat Ai let go of Syo. She slowly walked to the bag and grabbed her stuff. She looked and realized something. "Syo, we forgot the sweater I usually wear over my night shirt." Syo, "Damn it I knew I forgot something. I'm sorry." Ai, "It's alright, I just can't answer the door if someone comes." Syo, "Alright." Ai gathered the rest of her things and went into the bathroom quickly changing. Syo had changed in the room and when Ai left the bathroom she saw Syo shirtless. She blushed, "Sorry I would have changed faster so you could have had the bathroom." Syo, "It's fine." Syo put his shirt on he was now finished as well. Syo was about to go to the separate bed when Ai stopped him. Syo, "Ai?" Ai, "Please…" Syo understood right away what Ai was asking. She wanted him to lay next to her since she was afraid. Syo, "Of course." Syo and Ai got under the covers for Ai's bed, the room had 2 queen sized beds in it so there was enough room to fit them both. Ai was using Syo's arm as a pillow and she snuggled next to him. Whenever she was next to him, her fear went from extreme fear to slight fear. Ai, "Thanks Syo." Syo, "No problem, now get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." Ai nodded and moved her head to Syo's chest listening to his heartbeat before she slowly faded into darkness, allowing her dreams to take flight. Syo stayed awake for a little long just rubbing circles in Ai's back to relax her until he knew for a fact she was asleep. He was also blushing a little bit, he could feel Ai's chest from the position they were in. But his own comfort came second, as long as Ai wasn't freaking out that's all that mattered to him. Syo whispered. "I'll always be here for you Ai, so you don't have to be afraid anymore." Before he to sub came to the dark abyss allowing dreams to manifest his imagination.

However, neither of them knew they were both dreaming about each other.

Well that's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be them preforming on a boat! How will Ai handle it? What will happen, your guess is as good as mine since I don't know myself! Maybe I'll figure something out after I go back into dreamland for a few hours. Also reminder, don't forget about the polls! They're only going to be open for another 32 hours 40 minutes. Until the next chapter farewell!


	18. Ai Overcoming Her Fear

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Ai was actually sleeping in for once and Syo was just lying there with her. He heard a faint knock on the door and he careful slid out of bed so he wouldn't wake Ai up. He opened the door and Natsuki was there. Syo, "Hey Natsuki, what's up?" Natsuki, "STARISH has practice in an hour and Quartet-Night has Practice in 2 hours." Syo, "Thanks for the update. When do we preform?" Natsuki, "Tonight after dinner so around 7ish." Syo, "Are we going to preform any of the songs that we practiced with Quartet-Night?" Natsuki, "We're going to decide that after Quartet-Night finishes their practice. If we do this afternoon is when were going to practice." Syo, "Alright." Natsuki glanced in and noticed one of the beds looked like it hadn't been touched at all and Ai's back was to him. Natsuki, "Did you and Ai you know have sex?" Syo blushed, "No, I did sleep in the same bed though, he's terrified of boats it took me a while to get him calmed down." Natsuki nodded, "We'll I'll leave you two cuties alone to get ready, see you in an hour." Syo closed the door and went over to Ai, he didn't want to wake her up, he took a moment to glance at her features, her long lashes were softly pressed together, her salmon pink lips partly opened, her right arm was bent to where it was tucked underneath her head with her left arm going across and her hand going up to rest on her slim upper arms with her right cheek placed on her wrist. Her hair was pulled out of her normal ponytail giving it a cute shaggy look. Syo, "cute." Syo stopped his staring and finally decided to wake her up. He shook her should carefully, "Ai, its time to wake up." Ai's eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" Ai said as she sat up carefully rubbing one of her eyes to remove the sleepy. Syo, "it's a little past 7." Ai was wide-awake now; she had overslept by 2 hours. Syo, "You were so calm and relaxed I didn't have the heart to wake you up just yet." Ai nodded she wanted to glance out the window, but knew because of better judgment to not do that. Syo, "Natsuki just came by, STARISH has practice in an hour and Quartet-Night practices in 2 hours." Ai, "Can I stay with you while you're practicing?" Syo, "Of course you can. Now come on lets get ready." Syo went to his bag and grabbed both of their clothes before handing Ai her clothes.

After they got ready Syo put his hand around Ai's waist as they walked to wear the practice room on the boat was. Ai had been a lot calmer today then yesterday when she first stepped on a boat. But you could tell by her eyes that she was still afraid. When they arrived both STARISH and Quartet-Night were in the room. Ai noticed a look on Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus, Ren, Otoya, and Cecil's face. Ai, "What's up with you bunch?" Reiji, "Nothing Ai-Ai!" Ai didn't believe them but went along with it not having the will to argue. STARISH, "Which song should we preform?" Syo, "What about Yumeoibto e no Symphony." Natsuki, "I like that one." Tokiya, "I agree." Masato, "Any objections?" Ren, "I think we have our song choice." Ai along with the rest of Quartet-Night went to the side and sat down in the chairs to watch them practice when Reiji whispered to Ai. "I heard you and Syo-chan slept in the same bed last night." Ranmaru had heard this and whispered, "Mikaze is that true?" Ai kept her monotone face, "What, all we did is sleep." She was already becoming agitated; she didn't want to show fear again. She was trying really hard to not start crying at the moment. Camus then joined the conversation. "Is that true?" Ai looked at all of them surprised, "What do you take me for?" Ranmaru, "I dunno, its just you've never been as close to someone as Syo." Ai looked at Syo softly before whispering, "Its just I hate boats with a passion, I'm just now learning to overcome my fear of water, but boats I'm afraid, and he stayed next with me because I felt safe with him near." Reiji, "So cute~!" Ai ignored him and just watch STARISH practice, mainly Syo.

 **Music in the background**

 _Masato: I want you to try placing your hand on my chest for a bit_

 _Syo: You can feel it, right? A warm sound_

 _Otoya: This gentle sound is a melody just for you_

 _Cecil: This underlying rhythm…please believe in it_

 _Otoya: Both joy_

 _Syo: And courage,_

 _Natsuki: And the tomorrow that comes after this,_

 _Masato: Are woven together_

 _Cecil: With music_

 _Tokiya: And even tears,_

 _Otoya & Cecil: Let me_

 _Masato & Syo: Shoulder half_

 _Natsuki & Tokiya: Of the entire burden_

 _Otoya & Masato & Syo & Cecil: I'll always_

 _Ren: Be by your side!_

 _All: We love your song… We need you!  
Otoya: You are who you are! _

_Ren: As you are now,_

 _Masato & Ren: We'll paint our dreams_

 _All: We love your song… We feel you!_

 _Tokiya: Let's go together on this star road_

 _Syo: So then,_

 _Masato: This symphony_

 _Cecil: We'll dedicate it to you_

 _Tokiya: You can cry whenever you want to cry_

 _Ren: I'll still hold you and all your tears close!_

 _Natsuki: After the rain, the sun will always rise_

 _Cecil: Illuminating the map to the future_

 _Natsuki: Though we_

 _Ren: May not know_

 _Masato: What kind of story_

 _Tokiya: Awaits us_

 _Cecil: At the end_

 _Otoya: Of the this road,_

 _Natsuki & Cecil: No matter_

 _Tokiya & Ren: The darkness, _

_Otoya & Masato: It can_

 _Natsuki & Tokiya & Ren & Cecil: Never erase_

 _Syo: The light of hope_

 _All: We love your song… We miss you!_

 _Otoya: We'll never let you go!_

 _Ren: Everything about you,_

 _Masato & Ren: Ah, we love you so much!_

 _All: We love your song… We kiss you!_

 _Masato: We'll protect your for eternity!_

 _Syo: Resounding,_

 _Natsuki: This symphony,_

 _Cecil: We'll deliver it to you_

 _All: We love your song… We believe you!_

 _Otoya: You are who you are!_

 _Ren: As you are now,_

 _Masato & Syo: We'll paint our dreams_

 _All: We hold you… We want you!_

 _Tokiya: Let's go together on this star road!_

 _Syo: So then,_

 _Natsuki: This symphony,_

 _Cecil: We'll dedicate it to you_

 _Otoya & Masato & Tokiya & Ren & Syo & Cecil: No matter the walls that stand between us,_

 _Natsuki: Without forgetting_

 _Natsuki & Tokiya: Your smiling face,_

 _Otoya & Masato & Natsuki & Ren & Syo & Cecil: Under the seven-colored names of love and the stars,_

 _Tokiya: To you who are chasing your dreams,_

 _All: This song will sine…_

As the song ended Ai had a tears running down her face. The song hit her deep, Syo saw her crying and immediately ran over to her. Syo, "Ai are you okay? What's the matter? Are you scared again." He whipped away her tear and the ever-sneaky Natsuki took their picture. Quartet-Night saw how much Syo was worrying about Ai, none of them had noticed Ai had tears running down his face, not even Reiji had noticed. Ai just smiled at Syo and the rest of STARISH, "I'm fine, that's a lovely song." Syo, "Oh, you hadn't heard this one yet have you." Ai shook her head. Natsuki, "Syo wouldn't stop bothering us the other day when you were gone, he knew you were busy and he would talk to you during the night so he bugged us to come up with lyrics to a composition Nanami had been working on." Camus, "Syo from your part alone, love is heard." Ranmaru, "Mikaze you heard it to right? That's why you cried." Ai nodded her head slightly. Syo, "Awe Ai. You're just so cute!" He hugged her and everyone was just smiling. Reiji, "Our students did an amazing job, but lets show them there's still a lot to learn." Ranmaru, "Right on." Camus just got up while Syo helped Ai up. STARISH sat down while Quartet-Night didn't even need to talk about which song they would preform. They practiced their song QUARTET NIGHT. Syo watched Ai; he noticed how she calmed down when the music began to play. He saw tension release from her shoulders, everyone could tell from the way Ai had been, dealing with her own fear to please the audience was a true performer. Ai was truly an amazing person.

 **Music playing**

 _Reiji: I love you! Drawing close_

 _Ranmaru: Legend days_

 _Ai: I'll grant your wish_

 _Camus: Dear my precious_

 _All: I'll teach you…my eternal dream_

 _Reiji: When it seems so hot, isn't it dangerous?_

 _Ranmaru: This rockin' feeling, do you feel it? All of it_

 _Camus: I'll punish those lips_

 _AI: Love's mark… It's not so bad, right?_

 _All: No, no, missing!_

 _Reiji & Ai: I want you so much, I'm trembling_

 _Ranmaru & Camus: I want to snatch you away right now_

 _I won't stop_

 _Reiji & Ai: I can't stop_

 _All: My heart's crying out!_

 _All: I love you! I'll take you_

 _To a world like which you've never seen, dear my precious_

 _Reiji: So dangerous,_

 _Ranmaru: We are_

 _Ai: Burning!_

 _Camus: Love's_

 _Q-U-_

 _Reiji: A-R-_

 _Ai: T_

 _All Night!_

 _All: You're probably leaving it all up to a kiss…_

 _I'll teach you a bitter time, enchanting like you've never known before_

 _Reiji: The tenderness of the heart is, ah… Shalala, my angel_

 _Ranmaru: A living sign in a sweet image_

 _Camus: Becoming so hot, it's even more tantalizing_

 _Ai: But it's fine, it's not like I hate it_

 _All: No, no praying!_

 _Ranmaru & Ai: I'm not as kind as you think I am_

 _Reiji & Camus: My malicious lesson time_

 _If you want it,_

 _Ranmaru & Ai: If you want it,  
All: Show me your heart!_

 _All: I love you! Such things as "I want to hold you close,"  
Ah, I want to hear those things from you_

 _Camus: I'm so dishonest_

 _Ai: That it's_

 _Ranmaru: Painful_

 _Reiji: Love's_

 _Q-U-_

 _Ranmaru: A-R-_

 _Ai: T-E-_

 _Camus: T_

 _All: Night!_

 _All: I'll close my eyes and wait for only 3 seconds…_

 _It's okay, whatever the title, I'll resign to your "answer"!_

 _Reiji & Ranmaru: Beyond the future, like this wind,_

 _Ai & Camus: I want to be in love with you for eternity _

_If there's_

 _Reiji & Ranmaru: A reward,_

 _All: Everyone will push themselves to the limit!_

 _All: I love you! Drawing close…Legend days_

 _I'll grant your wish, dear my precious!_

 _Reiji: So dangerous,_

 _Ranmaru: We are_

 _Ai: Burning!_

 _Camus: Love's_

 _Q-U-_

 _Reiji: A-R-_

 _Ranmaru: T-E-_

 _Ai: T_

 _All: Night!_

 _All: You're probably leaving it up to a kiss…_

 _I'll teach you…my eternal dream, enchanting like you've never known before_

As the song concluded Syo ran over to Ai he was surprised how well she could hide her fear while she was preforming, but the moment the music had ended Ai was holding herself and squatted down. Syo, "Ai, you did a really good job. You were able to preform while the boat was rocking." Ranmaru, "Mikaze, you made great progress from yesterday." Reiji, "Ai-Ai there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. None of us would let anything happen to you." The rest of STARISH walked up to Ai Natsuki, "Ai-chan, everything's all right now." Otoya, "We don't know why your afraid of boats" Tokiya, "But if something every happened" Natsuki, "We'll be right by your side." Ren, "In a heartbeat." Masato, "If we weren't" Cecil, "What kind of friends would we be?" Syo, "See there's nothing to be afraid of Ai." Ai nodded and Syo helped her stand up straight. She held onto his hand and that always gave her comfort. She was slowly overcoming her fear.

Well that's the end of this chapter; Ai has begun the process with everyone's help to overcoming her fear. But what was the look on Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus, Ren, Otoya, and Cecil's face I wonder? Find out in one of the next two chapters, until then farewell!


	19. An End To The Lies

Results from the poll are in! Here are the results from greatest to least.

1\. Bowling 8 votes

1\. Dinner Date 8 votes

2\. Hiking 5 votes

3\. Picnic & Ice-cream 4 votes

4\. Dancing 2 votes

5\. Go to a Theme Park 1 votes

6\. Game Night 0 votes

6\. Movie Night 0 votes

6\. Museum 0 Votes

6\. Stargazing 0 votes

So next date will be a Bowling date followed by a Dinner Date. Thanks to everyone who participated. The date will have to wait until they are on mainland again, but until then, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter 18**

After preforming their groups songs Ai had talked to Syo and they were going to do a song represent Ai's life, nobody else knew about the song, not even Quartet-Night, Ai had decided this could be a way of telling people about her without telling them. Ai would be singing a solo but Syo would be playing the violin in the background. Syo, "Ai are you ready?" He could feel the waves under the boat and Ai's hand on his tightened. Ai, "Yeah." They let go of each other and Syo grabbed his violin as Ai went to the microphone. Ai whispered to herself, "Remain calm, you can do this." As the curtain went up for the last performance of the night everyone looked at Ai and Syo. Ai, "Thanks everyone who has been here, tonight's last song is a new one that tells you a little about myself. I hope you enjoy it."

 **Syo plays violin in the background with the rest of the music.** Ai walked to the microphone and began to sing. Reiji knew from the first phrase, that Ai was talking about Aine.

 _Suddenly searching my chest on the left side_

 _To understand that same "something" as you_

 _But there's nothing… No matter where I search, will it_

 _Become my sound…?_

 _I want you to tell me._

 _The hands of the clock marking the passage of time,_

 _I was a little jealous of the sound_

 _Becoming even more beautiful in the not-so-distant future,_

 _You're floating_

 _That figure, as your appearance becomes similar enough to compare_

 _Time was slipping away_

 _As if tricked into it,_

 _I gave up my heart to the music._

In the next verse, Reiji could tell the change, the melody changed. Her anger towards Aine turned into love for Syo.

 _But you were angry at some time or another_

 _Frantically, desperately fighting back tears_

 _Saying "But still… But still, I'm glade we're able to love each other"_

 _Even if we overcame the bars of the cage of life_

 _By saying "Take my hand"_

 _You smile and it makes me smile, too_

 _When you cried, I also weep_

 _"_ _I love you"… In the song on the sheet music on the piano,_

 _Scribbling the words_

 _At least for now, it's the best I can do_

 _Changing living into a ballad,_

 _We'll kiss_

 _Sorrow and joy, sharing it all_

 _Say love_

 _From this vast universe, this vast galaxy,_

 _This single star_

 _I came across this miracle that could make its journey in the same moment with you_

 _As I enjoy myself even more with you, such talk_

 _I want to tell you with a smile_

 _Depicting the future as a dream of normal lovers_

 _No matter how many hundreds of years pass, it won't fade_

 _With a melody that on one else can hum,_

 _We were living in this era_

 _The proof of that… We'll leave it in here_

 _Only looking up_

Reiji could tell, Ai was letting go of what happened to her in the past, she was actually forgiving Aine. She was looking past that, because she had to become better. She wanted to be better, so Syo wouldn't have to help her out with everything.

 _And so I'll sing in the sea of light_

 _To you in the seven-colored meadow_

 _Such a powerful "love"… More tender and lovely than the spring breeze_

 _See, because you make me smile_

 _You'll wipe away your teardrops as well_

 _Now why is that?  
I felt as if I could hear sounds within my chest_

 _Uh…_

 _By holding you close,_

 _They're nearly overflowing_

 _Because it's resonating_

 _Because it's moving_

 _'_ _ba-dum, ba-dum,' it's beating_

 _Your passionate heartbeats_

 _Seem like my own,_

 _Telling me of life_

 _Suddenly searching my chest on the left side_

 _I have that same "something" as you_

 _A "Soul"… Even if such fleeting warmth is strong enough to be called that_

 _At least for now, it's the best I can do_

 _Changing living into a ballad,_

 _We'll kiss_

 _Sorrow and joy, sharing it all  
Say love_

 _I love… I love you…_

As Ai finished the song the audience stood up clapping, tears being brought to their face. Ranmaru and Reiji actually holding each other as they cried. They could feel Ai's passion, her emotions in that one song. Ai looked at Syo and smiled Syo put down his violin and walked over to her, Ai, "Everyone, thank you, for being by my side." Ai held onto Syo's hand. "You don't know how much you my fans, Reiji, as well as the rest of Quartet-Night, as well as Syo and STARISH." With that they walked of the stage and Natsuki ran up to Ai and hugged her, "Ai-chan that song was so cute!" He was crying his eyes out has he held onto her. Camus, "Ai, have you finally overcame your fear?" Ai, "As long as Syo is by my side, along with the rest of my friends, what do I have to fear?" Everyone was so happy at Ai's words and gave her a group hug.

The next day the cruise ship made it home and Ai walked into the dorms and to Saotome's office only to find his office full of balloons, all of his electronics were replaced with cardboard cutouts, and everything else was covered with post it notes and his stapler was in gelatin. Ai, "What the hell happened in here." Saotome, "I don't know! But it's hell to clean up. Yesterday we cleaned out all the String that was over the room and the Cheetos only to find Post it notes underneath!" Ai, "You really pissed someone off." Saotome, "I can't believe they did this to my precious office!" Ai ignored him, "Saotome can I speak with you for a second." Saotome, "Yeah…" Ai, "I want my true identify to be reveled to everyone."

With that the chapter will end, what will Saotome say? Who pranked his office? Find out in the next chapter, until then farewell!


	20. The Truth is Revealed

**Chapter 19**

Ai, "I want my true identity to be reveled to everyone." Saotome stood up shocked, "Mikaze." Ai, "Before you say anything, I'm tired of this. I'm always mistaken for Aine; I always have to be on edge because I don't want people to find out. I'm tired of it." Saotome, "But what about your relationship with Syo? If you reveal the truth then you would have to end your relationship." Ai, "Actually, no we don't, you signed a legal document stating I was allowed to have a relationship within the company, no matter with who or for what reasons." Saotome had forgot about the new contract with Ai. Saotome, "But you'll lose fans because of it." Ai, "I don't care, I wanted my career to be start with me being my true self to begin with, however you were being an ignoramus I had to live the past few years in a lie." Saotome, "Ai, are you sure you want to do this." Ai, "Yes." Saotome, "I guess the first people we need to tell is you're your band mates and STARISH then from there the audience." Ai, "I agree." Saotome, "They might treat you differently." Ai, "I can accept that, I have two people already who accept me for who I am, and I can live with that." Saotome, "Alright." Saotome, "I'll call everyone in here and Reiji along with Syo and you get yourself ready to reveal to everyone." Ai nodded. Ai went to find Reiji and Syo to tell them what she was going to do. Syo, "Are you sure Ai?" Reiji, "You don't have to if you don't want to." Ai, "I'm tired of living in the past. I want to do this." Syo and Reiji, "Well stand by your side no matter what." Ai, "Thank you." Ai, "I guess I should dress like I a girl." Syo, "You can borrow my hat again." Reiji, "And my sun glasses." Ai, "Thanks." She went to her room to change into girl's clothes.

Once Ai was finished changing she allowed Syo in the room to see her. Reiji was going to come get them when it was time for the meeting. Ai was dressed in a white tank top, with a blue sports bra underneath, she also had on blue shorts that matched along with blue flip flops. Her hair was down and Syo was in awe seeing Ai dressed that way. Syo smiled and put the clip he bought her in her hair behind her bangs pulling them behind her ear. He then smiled before putting a white hat with a blue ribbon tied around it on Ai's head. Syo, "I'm proud of you Ai." Ai, "Thanks." That's when a knock came at the door. Reiji, "It's time for the meeting." He handed Ai a pair of dark sunglasses to hide her eyes, she then followed both Reiji and Syo to the meeting room. Reiji, "Syo and I will go in first, then one of us will come out to grab you alright." Ai, "Alright." Syo and Reiji then entered the meeting room.

Saotome, "I know why both Quartet-Night and STARISH are wondering why they are here correct?" Ranmaru, "Yeah, but were kind of missing a person." Camus, "I do agree, shouldn't Mikaze be here as well?" Saotome, "We'll get to that part later." Tokiya, "What's going on?" Saotome, "There's been a long secret going on in this building that none of you know except for two." That's when Reiji and Syo looked at everyone before stepping beside Saotome. Ranmaru and Ren, "Reiji? Syo? What's going on?" Syo, "It's better to show you." Reiji went over to the door and opened it; there was a girl behind him following him. They couldn't see her face much but they could have sworn they had seen her before. Natsuki, "You're Aine's sister!" Everyone stared in shock, why was she back? Saotome, "This is indeed Aine's sister, but there's something about her you all don't know." Masato, "Like what? She's also related to Ai? Ai's her brother to?" Saotome, "No." He stared at Ai as she took the hat and glasses off. Ai, "No, because, I am Ai."

Everyone stared in shock. Ai was a girl? Ranmaru, "There's no way your Ai!" Everyone around here has been around him, he doesn't sound like a girl." Ai, "Because I haven't hit puberty yet to sound more girly, I look and sound exactly like my brother. As for my looking like a girl, I had to hid that because this imbecile thought I was a guy even though I had told him I was a girl." Camus, "How do we know your telling the truth?" Ai looked sad, nobody believed her. Syo, "How can you ask that of Ai. Do you know how much she thought about telling everyone." Reiji, "Ai's been tired of living a lie, she trusts you all, she wanted you to know the truth." Syo and Reiji, "Because we're her friends." That hit everyone hard. Ai had tears running down her face, "I'm sorry for hiding it from you, all this time." Syo hugged her. Ranmaru, "Mik… Ai don't cry." Camus, "we were just surprised that's all." Natsuki, "That explains why your so cute!" Tokiya, "And why she looked extremely well in those girls clothes when we played truth or dare." Cecil, "If your Aine's sister, then why do you hate him?" That was the question Ai had been wishing she hadn't been asked. Ai, "A-Aine…" Reiji, "Aine tried to kill her when he killed himself. The reason she was petrified of the boat was because the last time she had been on a boat Aine put a whole in it to cause it to sink. Ai didn't know how to swim and not only did she watch her brother die, she nearly died to." Everyone was quiet.

Masato, "That's not all is it." Syo whispered to Ai and she nodded. Syo, "The other reason she hated her brother is because right before his death, he did things to her." Ren immediately understood. Ren, "He raped his own sister?" Everyone gasped. Ai tried not to cry. Reiji, "That's why she never dressed like this." He pointed to Ai's attire. Everyone could understand know why Ai hadn't talked about it, why she hid everything from them, Ranmaru, "Well, that explains the high notes your able to hit." Camus, "Were not going to give you slack just because you're a girl." Tokiya, "This is going to be interesting from here on out." Otoya, "This is cool!" Natsuki, "I can't wait to learn more from you Ai." Everyone had accepted the truth. Ai had finally told them what happened.

Cecil then looked up shocked and at Saotome, "Your not going to make her and Syo break up are you!" Masato, "You can't do that! They're made for each other." Ranmaru, "I swear if you make Ai and Syo break up, this office is going to look worse then it already does." Otoya ran over along with Natsuki and pushed Syo and Ai together and hid them behind them. Both saying, "We're going to protect their relationship." Camus, "You can't fire them for breaking the rules." Saotome, "I guess I have no choice, Ai, Syo, you may continue your relationship." Ai and Syo smiled. Not only had everyone accepted them, they fought to make sure they stayed together. For the first time in a long time, Ai was overcome with happiness, as a true girl.

Quartet-Night and STARISH finally know the truth, but what will happen from here on out, sit tight and find out in the next chapter, until then farewell.


	21. What is Happening?

**Chapter 20**

It had been an hour since Ai had revealed the truth to all of her friends. Natsuki, "Ai-chan! Ai-chan! Can I take a picture of you and Syo!" Ai, "Sure." Natsuki, "Yay!" Natsuki grabbed Syo and put them together. But then he looked, "It's not cute enough!" Syo, "What do you want us to do then?" Ren joked, "Why don't you hold Ai bridal style again." Natsuki, "That would be perfect!" Ai and Syo blushed, "Really?" Natsuki nodded. Syo quickly grabbed Ai before she could object then placed a kiss on her forehead. Natsuki, "Cute!" He quickly took a picture before he ran off. Syo placed the blushing Ai down on the ground. Everyone was still trying to get used to the fact that Ai was a girl. Ranmaru, "Ai, how have you been able to hide your true sex this whole time?" Ai, "I just dressed as a guy, that's all." Ren, "Innocent Ai, he means how did you hide your chest." Ai, "I'm almost flat chested so it's pretty easy to hide." The guys blushed at that. Haruka, "Ai-chan is so cute!" She hugged the girl, she was happy that she wasn't the only girl anymore. Ai, "Hey Haruka, can you let me go?" Haruka, "Ai if you ever have boy troubles we can have a girl talk!" Ai, "Okay…" Syo, "Nanami calm down, Ai has to get used to actually acting like her true self. Give her some time to adjust." Haruka, "Okay." Syo, "Ai, can wear hear your true female singing voice." Ai, "I don't know if I can." Reiji, "Come on Ai-Ai, lets hear you sing like yourself, not Aine." Ai, "I guess I could give it a try." Haruka, "What song do you want to sing? I can play the piano. Ai thought for a second before telling Haruka the song. Haruka nodded and went to the piano to play the melody.

 **Haruka begins playing the piano** , Ai stood there in the middle of the room waiting for the moment for her to begin singing. She was singing the English version of Reluctant heross from a well-known Anime by the name Attack on Titan.

 _It was like a nightmare_

 _And it's pain for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _Remember the day of grief_

 _Now it's strange for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

 _*Remember the day we met_

 _And it's pain for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _Remember the day we dreamt_

 _It's pain for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

 _Can't look back_

 _They will not come back_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _It's time after time_

 _So, once again I'm hiding in my room_

 _The peaceful times are what make us blind_

 _"_ _See you can't fly if you never try" you told me oh, long ago_

 _But you left the wall outside the gate_

 _And more than ever, it's real_

 _It was like a nightmare_

 _And it's pain for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _Remember the day we dreamt_

 _Now it's strange for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

 _Remember the day we met_

 _And it's pain for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _Remember the day we dreamt_

 _And it's pain for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

 _Sing for the reluctant heroes_

 _Oh Give me your strength_

 _Your lives are too short_

 _Sing for the reluctant heroes_

 _I wanna be brave like you_

 _"_ _See you can't fly if you never try" you told me oh, long ago_

 _But you left the wall outside the gate_

 _Now more than ever, it's real_

 _It was like a nightmare_

 _And it's pain for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _Remember the day of grief_

 _Now it's strange for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

 _Sing for the reluctant heroes_

 _Oh Give me your strength_

 _Your lives are too short_

 _Sing for the reluctant heroes_

 _I wanna be brave like you_

Everyone was surprised on how high of a note Ai could reach, she was surprised herself: Syo, "Ai, that is incredible." Ranmaru, "Now that's a person worthy of being apart of Quartet-Night." Camus, "That's natural born talent." Tokiya, "How have you been able to suppress your voice when you sing?" Natsuki, "That's so cute!" Cecil, "That's a true professional." Ren, "A cute girl with a cute voice. Perfect match." Masato, "Wow." Haruka, "Ai-chan that was amazing!" Ai, "Thanks everyone, I didn't know my own voice could go that high." Everyone, "Really?" Ai, "I've always been able to sing really deep notes, I didn't know I could sing high." Reiji, "You've been playing along that you're a boy that hadn't reached puberty, but right now you just showed us all that you're a talented young women, with an impressive range of vocals that none of us can do." Ai, "Thanks everyone."

Saotome came in moments later, "Mikaze Ai, are you sure you want to reveal the truth to the world." Ai, "Yes, I am." Saotome, "The day after tomorrow you will have press conference at 12pm. Don't forget." Ai, "Yes." Saotome, "Also, nice singing, I could hear you down the hallway." Ai, "Thanks." Saotome left everyone, "Ai are you really going to reveal to everyone?" Ai, "I am. I'm tired of living a lie, but" She turned towards Syo, "Syo will you go with me? I don't know if I can do it alone." Syo, "Of course, my love." Everyone, "Awe!" Ai blushed, that was a new one for Syo to say.

 **The day of the interview:**

Ai was standing with Syo behind the curtain waiting for the interview to begin, she was so nervous. Syo, "Ai, you can do it, I believe in you." Ai nodded and held Syo's hand a little tighter. Then the time came, they walked on stage. The host, "Welcome to the show Mikaze Ai, Syo Kurusu." Syo, "It's a pleasure to be here." The host, "Ai we heard there was some big news you wanted to tell everyone? Are you and Syo engaged?" Ai, "No, were not engaged." The host, "Then what's the big news?" Ai took her hair down and everyone was in shock. The host, "I know you hate this but when your hair is down, you look exactly like the famous idol Aine." Ai, "That's understandable, because I'm his sister." Everyone was in shock, Aine's sister." The host, "That's funny Ai, you're his sister?" Ai, "Yes, do you want me to take off my shirt to prove it to you?" Everyone had nose bleeds from that comment." The host, "no don't do that, but why have you pretended to be a male all this time." Ai, "The reason I became the mysterious Idol was because I couldn't trust people. I couldn't let them know what happened to me." The host, "What happened to you." Ai, "I was taken advantage of, when I was still under the age of 10." There were loud gasps from the audience. Ai, "From then on, I was afraid that if I dressed like a girl, I would be hurt again. So I dressed as a male, then when I became an Idol everyone just assumed, I never confirmed or denied my sex." Everyone thought back, that had been true. The host, "Why come out now?" Ai, "Because I have friends, that are helping me through my past, and to overcome that, I had to let the truth be told." Everyone got up and was clapping for Ai. The host, "Awe! You've only become cuter!" The host, "Oh no! With you coming out with your true gender does that mean you and Syo have to break up." Everyone in the audience was yelling, "No! Don't break up! You're such a cute couple!" Syo, "We've received special permission to continue dating. So don't worry everyone. Me and my girlfriend are not breaking up anytime soon." Everyone awed again. The host, "That has to be one of the most shocking and cutest things ever!" With that the interview ended and everyone was trying to get a picture of Ai as her real self. Syo protected her from the cameras and they made there way back to the dorms. From the confession Shining Enterprise received triple the amount of fans that day.

 **A year later:**

Syo had decided to take Ai out on a date, Syo was in a disguise and Ai was dressed like a girl with a hat on covering her hair and sunglasses. It was Syo's turn to pick the date and this date was a bowling date. Syo said there was something else, but he refused to tell her. Ai, "Syo, why won't you tell me what were doing afterword?" Syo, "It's a surprise." Ai, "Okay."

Ai was wearing a ruffle white shirt with kaki shorts with a brown leather belt. She then put a Cyan cardigan on along with Cyan convers. Syo, "Wow, you look great." Ai, "It's weird having girl shorts on instead of guys shorts." Syo, "Well I think you look great." Syo then went into the room and changed his clothes and grabbed a change of clothes for the both of them. Syo had grabbed Ai a black dress that had cyan blue flowers on the bottom of it, along with her cyan blue flats. He hid them in his bag before he left the room to see Ai waiting on him. Ai, "Ready Syo?" Syo, "Yep. Lets go." Natsuki, "Your going bowling for your date today right?" Syo, "Yep." Natsuki, "Awe!" He took pictures. Ai, "How long are you going to take pictures?" Natsuki thought for a moment, "Until after your wedding." Ai and Syo, "That long?" Natsuki, "Yep!" The two then left the dorms with Syo making sure to hide his face. When they got to the bowling ally Ai got their shoes to bowl in. Syo was able to bowl with a 15-pound ball. Ai on the other hand, went with the safe 8 pounds. They bowled 5 games, Ai winning 3 and Syo winning 2. Ai, "Yay I won!" Syo, "By 1 point." Ai had got 200 points, while Syo had 199. Ai giggled. Syo retuned the shoes and as they were about to leave the bowling ally Syo told Ai to go change. He handed her the change of clothes. Ai, "Syo?" Syo, "You'll need the change of clothes for the next part of the date." Ai nodded and went to the girl's restroom to change while Syo quickly changed his clothing. As Ai walked out of the girl's restroom everyone in the bowling Ally was staring at her. She looked really hot. Syo would never say those words though, he would call her beautiful though. As Ai was walking towards Syo a man had stopped Ai. "Hey cutie, wanna ditch the shrimp and come on a date with a real man." Ai looked at him with blank eyes before trying to pass him. The dude grabbed her wrist, "You bitch, I'm talking to you." Ai, "Really, I just see a desperate old fool." With that she just yanked her wrist free from his grasp and walked towards Syo. The man was about to punch Ai when Syo caught his fist, "Didn't anyone ever teach to not touch a lady." He then punched him in the gut and escorted Ai out. Not to self, don't make Ai look extremely beautiful when going to the bowling ally, she just needed to stay in casual clothes. Ai, "Where are we going Syo?" Syo, "Just wait." As they arrived at their final destination for their date, they were going to Kozue. Kozue was a restaurant that was far above the fray on the 40th floor of the Park Hyatt, Kozue had a contemporary look (Soaring ceilings, stylish tables and chairs) to match the confident modern inflections on Kaiseki (Japan's version of haute cuisine). The manu featured torafugi puffer fish in winter, ayu sweetfish in summer, matsutake mushrooms in autumn, and year-round shabu-shabu of perfectly marbled beef from premium wagyu cattle. Syo had gotten them a window seat and they could see the western hills and Mt. Fuji's cone silhouette in the distance. Ai, "Syo this is beautiful." Syo, "Anything for you, my love." Ai, "Oh Syo." Syo got Ai a strawberry lemonade, and himself a tea. Ai, "This place has to be outrageously expensive Syo." Syo, "It doesn't matter, I can afford it, it doesn't hurt to do fancy stuff every once in a while." Ai, "I guess your right."

However what Ai didn't know was that Quartet-Night and STARISH were hiding in the distance. Natsuki was getting the camera ready. Ranmaru, "When is he supposed to do it?" Reiji, "After the dinner." Natsuki, "I can't wait to see Ai's face."

Ai had just finished her meal along with Syo, their plates were just picked up and Syo reached over and grabbed Ai's hands. "Ai, I love you with all my hear. We've been with each other for over a year now, but we've known each other for so much longer. My love for you only grows as time passes on. You are a beautiful and caring person and we both have been there for each other 1000% through the bad times. My family simply adores you and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Please allow me to be your family now, will you make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" He took out a box that held a silver band with silver diamonds along with a cyan blue heart shaped diamond. Ai had tears running down her face, the restaurant staff and everyone around them had heard Syo's speech; they were just waiting to see what she would answer. Natsuki was busy taking the pictures when Ai had said, "Yes Syo! I will marry you!" Syo took the ring from the box and placed it on Ai's finger where it fit perfectly. Everyone in the restaurant clapped as Ai got up and kissed Syo. "Awe" Could be heard all across the restaurant. Syo, "I love you Ai." Ai, "I love you to Syo."

They are engaged now! What should the next chapter hold? Maybe some hot sex perhaps or will that be after their honeymoon. I don't know yet, find out what will happen in the next chapter! Until then a bid you a doo~


	22. Love's Connection

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! Warning there will be lemon in this chapter so if you don't like, there's an area in bold and in italic that says **_lemon_** so just skip that part if you wish. I think that's all the warnings you should get for this chapter. Anyway enjoy!

 **Chapter 21**

Ai and Syo just got home from their date, Ai was wearing her engagement ring. Syo had opened the door allowing Ai to walk in first. Ai, "Syo, how long have you been planning this?" Syo, "Couple of months. I think the hardest thing was actually proposing though." Ai, "I loved it though, this is what you've been practicing isn't it." Syo "caught me." As they walked in there were banners, balloons you name it, it was there. Everyone, "Congratulations on your engagement!" Ai, "Everyone?" Syo, "They were there taking pictures when I proposed." Ai, "I thought I saw Natsuki." Natsuki, "Guilty." Ai, "What are you going to do with all those pictures you've taken over the past year Natsuki?" Natsuki, "Make them into a scrap book for you two." Ai giggled and everyone was in awe. It might have been a year since Ai revealed to everyone her true self, but it was still cute." Reiji, "My cute little sister is going to get married!" Ai, "Hey you and Ranmaru might be next." Reiji blushed. Reiji and Ranmaru had started a relationship a couple months prior. Reiji, "T-that's not important!" Ranmaru, "Look who's blushing now." Ai giggled. Camus, "Congratulations with this wonderful commitment to each other." Tokiya, "I knew you two are made for each other." Otoya, "May you always stay in love for the rest of you lives." Cecil, "Congratulations on taking this exciting step together." Natsuki, "May you make your relation a wonderful and pleasant bond." Ai and Syo, "Thanks everyone."

 **The next day:**

Ai and Syo were sitting in the lounge working on music when a knock came to the door. Syo, "I'll get it." Ai nodded and looked at the piano music. Syo went to the door and opened it to reveal a man and a woman. Syo, "hello, how can I help you?" The woman, "Is Ai Mikaze here?" Syo, "She is, let me get her." The man, "Please do." Syo went back to the lounge, "Ai, there's a couple here looking for you." Ai was confused and got up. Ai nodded and followed Syo to the door, when she opened the door her heart sank. Ai, "Mom? Dad?" Syo was in shock as well as Ai. Ai's dad, "Hey baby girl." Ai had anger within her, "What are you doing here?" Ai's mom, "Do we have to have a reason to see our daughter?" Ai, "Yes" Ai's dad, "Now is that how we raised you?" Ai, "I don't know? You didn't raise me, Aine and Reiji did." Ai's mom was about to hit her when Syo got in front of Ai and took the slap to the face. Ai, "Syo are you okay." Syo, "I'm fine Ai." Syo then looked at the couple, "This may be imprudent of me, but I have to ask you to leave." Ai's mom, "how dare you boy. We are her family." Syo, "No, I'm her family, and if you don't leave I'm calling police." Ai took out her phone. Ai's dad, "You wouldn't dare." Ai dialed the police. Ai on the phone, "Hi my name is Ai Mikaze and have two people breaking a restraining order at this moment. They are trying to get into my school, they've already came in trying to assault me and slapped my fiancé." Ai's mom, "Fiancé?" Ai's dad saw the ring on Ai's finger. Ai's dad, "I will not allow you to have my daughter!" Syo quickly defended himself. Ai on the phone, "They are now trying to assault my fiancé, please get her quickly." 5 minutes later police arrived and arrested Ai's parents. Ai, "Syo are you okay? You got slapped really hard." Syo, "I'm okay, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Ai, "Because you protected me." The police officer, "They are claiming they are you parents Miss Mikaze." Ai, "They signed their parental rights over to someone else, they are no longer my parents, this is the first time I've seen them in 10 almost 11 years." The officer, "how old are you now?" Ai, "I'm about to turn 18" The officer, "So you were 7 years old when you last saw them." Ai, "Yes, but the moment they saw me they tried to slap me, if you want I can grab the video footage of the door and show it to you." The officer, "No needs, so the last time they saw you was before you were famous correct?" Ai, "Yes, they just want money is all." The officer, "I believe you are right with that one. Who is your legal guardian now?" Ai, "My friend Reiji, his parents were the ones that took me in but they passed away, so he became my guardian." The officer, "How old is he?" Ai, " he's 28." The officer, "How did you meet him?" Ai, "He was my brothers friend." The officer, "Why couldn't your brother take care of you." Syo, "Her brother is dead that's why." The officer, "Oh, sorry about that. We got all the information we needed, excuse us." The officer then took Ai's parents in the back of the car and they were off.

Syo, "If I had known those were your parents, I wouldn't have told them you were here." Ai, "It's alright, you didn't know." The two then went back to the lounge room to pretend like none of that ever happened. Reiji and Ranmaru came in. Reiji, "How's my cute little Ai-Ai doing! Anything exciting happen?" Ai, "Fine and no." Ranmaru, "You're not telling the full truth. Reiji got a call from the police." Reiji, "I can't believe your parents showed up here of all places trying to say that you were their daughter. The nerve of them, you're my cute little sister." Syo, "Sorry to not inform you." Reiji, "Don't worry Syo-chan. I also heard about the hit you took so Ai wouldn't be hit. Thank you." Syo, "No problem."

 **Later on that night:**  
Ai and Syo were laying in Ai's bed, Natsuki was out of town for a photo-shoot so it was just the two of them. Ai's head was on Syo's chest and his arm was around her, Syo, "Are you calmed down now?" Ai, "What do you mean?" She looked up at Syo as he spoke, "You were shaking when your parents were here." Ai, "You noticed that huh." Syo, "Of course, because I love you." He kissed Ai on the lips, but it got rougher and more passionately.

 ** _Lemon Starts Here:_**

 _Syo flipped their positions and continued to kiss her roughly. Syo then began to do small kisses down Ai's cheek and neck. Ai moaned out in pleasure. Syo looked her in the eyes getting an okay before he continued. He then lifted her blouse over her head to reveal her bra and chest. Syo wasn't surprised by how slim she was she took care of herself. Syo then continued to kiss her while raising his right hand to hold her cheek while his left hand rose to caress her left breast. Ai moaned in this kiss. When Syo stopped kissing her on the lips he began to do butterfly kisses all the way down her chest. Ai, "S-Syo" Ai was breathing hard, this has been the farthest they have gone. Ai could feel herself getting aroused, and Syo could tell. Syo, "Do you wish to continue." Ai, "I-idiot don't ask me questions you already know the answer to." Syo smiled before continue his actions, he reached behind Ai and unclasped her bra, leaving her upper half completely exposed. Ai was embarrassed and she tried to cover herself. Syo gently moved her arms away, "Beautiful." Ai blushed a deep shade of crimson. Syo began to rub her left breast once more and was surprised on how soft they were. Ai moaned out in pleasure. Syo then began to kiss Ai again, Ai broke off the kiss, "n-no fair, I'm the only one losing clothes." Syo, "Well lets change that." Syo stopped his actions and took off his shirt revealing his toned body along with his 6 pack before placing it on the ground. Syo then began to repeat the actions, however, he began to move his mouth to her right breast. Syo then placed his mouth on her right nipple before gently sucking at it. Ai was being driven insane from the pleasure she wanted to scream, but she couldn't she had her right arm above her head grasping the sheets while her left arm was next to her head grasping the sheets. Syo then repeated his actions except switching the caress to the right side and the left side being sucked on. Ai gave out a soft moan. Syo then gently bit down on her hardened nipple causing Ai to start breathing very heavily to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. Syo then removed his mouth from her chest a pop could be heard. Ai was trying to catch her breath from the actions. Syo then looked at Ai asking for her permission, which she gladly gave. Syo then removed her skirt and underwear leaving her completely bare to him for the first time. She covered her private areas in embarrassment. Syo, "You look beautiful Ai." Ai couldn't say anything she was blushing so hard. Syo then began to caress her thigh before he sniffed her area before he began to lick her clit. Ai, "Ah, d-don't, it's d-dirty down there." Syo continued his actions. Ai blushed and she started to moan out in pleasure. Ai, "S-Syo I-I'm about to." Syo then began to suck on her area more. Ai then grasped the sheets as she came. Syo drank her cum. Syo, "Delicious." Ai blushed was darker then scarlet, she was now blushing garnet red, she was also breathing very heavily. Ai looked into Syo's eyes asking begging him to continue. Syo then unzipped his pants and pulled them down then his boxers. He groaned as the cool air brushed his hardened length. Ai's eyes were wide open; Syo's penis was huge. Syo, "Are you sure Ai?" Ai nodded her head. Syo then positioned himself in front of her entrance. Syo then held pushed himself into her in one go. Ai, "Ah" There were tears streaming down her face. Ai reached up and put her arms around Syo's neck. Syo had remained still, waiting for Ai to tell him when it would be all right for him to move. Ai, "S-Syo, you can move now." Syo then began to pull out slowly as well thrusting back in slowly. Ai was panting as Syo continued to move. Ai, "F-faster S-Syo, please, f-faster h-harder." Syo then began to pick up the pace as Ai had requested of him and moved in and out of her at a faster rate. Ai, "Ah, Syo, s-so good." Ai was moaning out his name. Ai, "M-more, p-please, fill me more." Syo nearly lost himself from what Ai had said but didn't. He flipped Ai onto her hands and knees with her arms supporting her before he began to thrust in to her again, pulling on her hips to make it even harder. Ai, "Ah Syo." Syo's penis was reaching into her further than before. Ai's arms became to weak to support herself and she grasped the sheets, Syo was giving her a wonderful filling of fullness. Syo, "I-I'm about to cum." Ai, "Me too, p-please cum within me." Syo then began thrusting at an unbelievable rate, Ai moaning the whole time. Ai came first, "Syo!" she screamed as she came. Syo, "Ai!" Syo released his seed within her before he pulled out and collapsed beside her. Ai, "T-that was wonderful." Syo, "I agree."_

 ** _End of Lemon_**

Syo then caressed Ai's check. Ai gently crawled over to Syo before placing her naked body against him before falling into a deep slumber. Syo used the rest of his energy to pull the covers over themselves so if someone came into the room they wouldn't see them completely bare before he to sub came to the dark abyss of slumber, both dreaming of their future together.

Well this chapter was intense; Ai's parents showed up, Reiji and Ranmaru are dating? What! And Syo and Ai have a very interment moment. Anyway, what will happen in the next chapter I wonder? Until then, farewell.


	23. Ai's Sick

**Chapter 22**

It had been a 2 weeks since Ai and Syo got engaged, and 2 weeks since they had sex. But today Ai was noticing something strange, her period was off. She ignored it and continued to get ready; she also put on a pad just in case. Her and Syo were revealing to the press that they were engaged today. Once Ai finished getting ready she meet up with Syo and they went to the car and headed to the interview.

 **At the Interview:**

Ai was where her hand with the ring was hidden. The host, "If it isn't our cute couple!" Everyone cheered. Even though a year had passed, everyone still loved them together. The host, "So what big news do you have to tell us today?" Syo, "Everyone's wish is coming true." The host, "what do you mean?" A picture of Syo and Ai at the restaurant where Syo proposed was shown to the audience, everyone saw the box in Syo's hand and the ring in it. Ai then raised her left hand showing her ring finger. The host, "Syo proposed!" The audience yelled in delight. Ai and Syo, "We're engaged now." Everyone, "Awe!" Syo, "We're planning our wedding to be televised so all of our fans can enjoy the moment with us when we do get married." The host, "how sweet!" The audience was shouting in delight.

 **4 weeks after the interview:**

Ai was feeling queasy when she woke up when nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom. Syo and Natsuki had heard her run to the bathroom followed by her throwing up, Syo got up to check on her while Natsuki went to get her something to drink. Syo walked into the bathroom and tied all of her air back. Syo, "Ai you better rest today." Ai nodded her head, she felt completely exhausted and miserable." Ai finished vomiting and Syo helped her get cleaned up before he picked her up and carried her to the couch it was closer to the bathroom then her bed was.

 **1 week later:**

Ai was throwing up every morning, she would feel a little better as the day went on, but she could hardly keep any food down. Syo was starting to get worried about her. Syo, "Ai, your going to the doctors today, you've been sick for a week." Ai, "I'm fine, I probably just got the flu." Syo, "Your also late on your period aren't you?" Ai, "how did you?" I noticed you were wearing pads every day for the last 7 weeks." Ai felt guilty. Syo, "Come on I'll take you to the doctors office." Ai was still in her pajamas but Syo told her it be best to take her in those clothes. He grabbed her a jacket and carried her out of the room. Natsuki and Reiji saw Syo carry Ai out of their room, but she was still in pajamas. Reiji, "Where are you two going?" Syo, "Ai has been sick every morning for the last week, so I'm taking her to the doctors office." Reiji, "I'll drive you, that way you don't have to wait for a car." Syo nodded and he then saw the look on Ai's face. Syo placed her down and she ran to the bathroom to vomit. Natsuki, "I'll go get her a trash can for the car ride." Syo, "that would be for the best."

Syo and Reiji finally got Ai to the hospital to see a pediatrician since Ai was still only 17; she had vomited twice along the way. They were in the waiting room waiting for Ai to be checked on. A nurse came out, "Mikaze Ai, the doctor is ready to see you now. Syo picked up Ai bridal style since her being sick for a week she didn't have much strength to hold herself up. Reiji followed them as they went to the medical room. Syo placed Ai on top of the medical table where he stayed and held Ai's hand while Reiji sat in the chair. Minutes later the nurse came to check her blood pressure and pulse 108/56 mm of Hg with a pulse of 80 beats per minute, which was pretty high. The nurse then did the basic questions before excusing herself. Syo was still holding onto Ai's hand, Ai's feeling of nausea was finally subduing for the day. 5 minutes later, the doctor knocked on the door before entering. The doctor, "Hi, my name is Doctor Wilkos." Ai, "Hello doctor." He then looked, "I believe the young man holding your hand is your boyfriend correct Miss Mikaze." Ai, "Yes." The doctor then looked at Reiji. Ai, "He's my brother." The doctor, "Ah, okay. What seems to be the problem?" Syo, "She's been throwing up every morning for the past week, it gets better throughout the day, but she can't hold anything down." Doctor Wilkos, "Boys can you leave the room for a second." Syo and Reiji nodded. Syo, "Ai we will be outside of the room if you need us." Once Syo and Reiji left the room the doctor looked at Ai. Doctor Wilkos, "Have you been sexual active?" Ai, "I've only had Sex once." Doctor Wilkos, "Are you late on you menstruation cycle?" Ai, "Yes, 6 maybe 7 weeks late." The doctor, "I need to take a blood test, will that be alright." Ai, "Of course." The doctor then walked out the room and called for a nurse, "We need to have a human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) blood test done." Syo and Reiji didn't have a clue what that was and they were worried. The nurse walked into the room and she allowed the two worried boys into the room to be with Ai. The nurse, "When the needle is inserted, you may feel a brief stinging or pinching sensation that might follow until after the needle is removed. The nurse then tied an elastic band around Ai's upper arm to stop the blood flow and to make her veins in her arm more visible so the needle could be inserted easier. The nurse then cleaned around the vein with alcohol before inserting the needle into the vein. A tube was attached to the end of the needle to collect the blood. Once the nurse collected the amount necessary, she removed the elastic band from Ai's arm. Once she removed the needle she had placed a gauze onto the puncture site, before applying pressure to the gauze and secured it with a bandage. The nurse then excused herself from the room to go take the blood to be tested for hCG. The doctor then walked into the room, the doctor, "You are free to go, we'll call you once we get the result, what would be the best number to call." Syo gave the doctor his number before leaving the office. Reiji, "I wonder what hCG is?" Syo, "Ai, do you know?" Ai shook her head answering with a no. The got back to the dorms where Syo carried Ai back to the room so she could rest.

 **5 hours later:**

Syo's phone began ringing and he answered. Syo, "Hello?" The person on the phone, "Hi, it's Dr. Wilkos, may I speak with Miss Mikaze." Syo, "Sure give me one second." Syo went over to Ai where she was reading a book. Syo, "It's the doctor." Ai took the phone and Syo sat next to her. Ai, "hello?" Dr. Wilkos, "Hello Miss Mikaze, we've got the results back from your blood test." Ai, "Really?" Dr. Wilkos, "Yes, we got double good news for you. You're not really sick." Ai, "I'm not?" Dr. Wilkos, "Well in a way yes, you have morning sickness. But that's due to the fact that your hCG levels are high, they are 229,000 when normally their about 7,650." Ai, "What does that mean?" The doctor, "Your seven weeks pregnant ma'am." Ai nearly dropped the phone. Syo got worried. Ai, "I-Is that all." Dr. Wilkos, "Yes, you'll need to go see a doctor about this, but congratulation's on your pregnancy." Ai, "Thank you doctor." Ai and the doctor hung up the phones and Syo immediately asked what was wrong. Ai placed her hand on her stomach, she had a little her and Syo growing in her stomach. Ai, "Syo." Syo, "What's the matter Ai?" Ai smiled before taking his right hand and placing it on her stomach. Ai, "I'm pregnant." Syo then fainted.

Well that's the end of this chapter, ha-ha. I have a poll up for what they should have, you should really vote for this one. Anyway, Syo and Ai are going to have a baby! What should happen in the next chapter? How will Syo tell Reiji he fucked Ai and got her pregnant? I don't know how yet, until I do you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, farewell!


	24. Pregnancy

**Chapter 23**

Syo had regained consciousness and Ai was staring at him. Syo, "I was just? What just happened?" Ai, "You fainted." Syo noticed his head was on Ai's lap, he quickly sat up, Syo, "I could have sworn you just said you were pregnant." Ai, "Because I am." Syo, "R-really?" Ai nodded her head. Syo, "So there is a little us in your tummy?" Ai, "Yes, Syo." Syo, "Wow." Ai, "Your not going to faint again are you?" Syo then had a dire look on his face. Ai, "What's the matter you don't want the baby?" Ai had a hurt look on her face. Syo quickly panicked, "No, of course Not, I want the baby, more than anything, I'm just thinking on how Reiji was going to kill me is all." Ai, "He won't hurt you, more likely he'll jump in joy." Syo nervously laughed. Ai, "Also, I'm probably going to be sick for a while since what I've been sick with all week with morning sickness." Syo, "That makes since." Ai, "I'll have to do some research and see what would be better for me to eat and what I should stay away from." Syo, "I'll help you. I'll also call and make your Dr. Appointments." Ai, "Okay. Ai yawned, Syo, "You should get some rest." Ai, "Okay, will you sleep next to me?" Syo, "Okay." After Syo and Ai climbed into bed going into a deep sleep Natsuki walked into the room and awed. He took a picture of them next to each other, He was okay with them sleeping in the same bed, he was thankful they never had sex with him in the room though. Natsuki then went to sleep as well.

 **The next morning:  
** Ai was throwing up in the morning as usual, Natsuki was worried but Syo said that it was okay. Once Ai's Nausea calmed down for the day, Syo gave Ai a change of clothes and she locked the bathroom door before changing then coming out 5 minutes later. Syo, "Want me to do you hair." Ai, "Yeah, I just don't have the strength to put it back. Syo kissed Ai's forehead before brushing her hair and tying it back in her normal hairstyle, but added a bobby pin to the other side to put her bangs back just to be safe. Syo whispered to Ai before she nodded her head. Syo, "Natsuki, can you gather everyone in the lounge, we need to explain to everyone why she's been so sick." Natsuki, "Okay!" He was out the room in a second, telling everyone to be in the lounge. Syo was about to carry Ai bridal style. Ai blushed and asked, "Can you carry my piggy back." Syo, "Of course." Syo let Ai climb onto his back, and she gently put her hands around his neck making sure not to strangle him, Syo put his hands around her legs to help give support to carry her. Syo then walked out of the room and to the lounge. Once they arrived in the lounge, everyone was already in there, including the president. Natsuki quickly gave Ai a seat to sit in and everyone was staring at Ai and Syo. Ai, "hey everyone." Ranmaru, "kiddo, why have you been sick?" Syo placed a hand on Ai's stomach where Ai placed her hand on top of his. Ai, "I have morning sickness." Nobody seemed to understand, and then the light bulbs smacked Reiji in the head. Reiji, "You knocked Ai up Syo!" Everyone was staring in shock. Ai, "Yes Reiji, I'm pregnant." Everyone, "W-what? When? How?" Ai looked at everyone, "Lets see, I'm pregnant, About 7 weeks ago, I guess the night of our engagement, and how" She looked at Syo and smiled, "We had sex." Reiji, "Syo how dare you lay your hands on her!" Ai, "Reiji, don't kill the father." Everyone, "That explains why you've been sick." Ai, "Yeah, I didn't even know myself until last night right before me and Syo went to sleep when the doctor called." Syo didn't want to tell them his reaction but Ai sure wanted to. Ai, "You have better reactions then Syo." Ranmaru and Ren, "What he do." Syo, "Ai, don't tell them." Ai, "He fainted." Ranmaru and Ren started laughing. Reiji, "You fainted Syo." Syo, "When you find out your becoming a father it gets you hard." Natsuki, "There's going to be a baby! Baby!" Natsuki was jumping up and down in joy. Everyone then smiled, "Awe!" Ai and Syo held hands as everyone was cheering for the pregnancy.

 **32 weeks into the pregnancy:**

Ai and Syo had managed to keep the press from finding out Ai was pregnant. Ai was starting to show so she always wore Syo's shirt or his jacket when out in public since he was now taller then her. Syo and Ai had found out they were having a baby boy. Ai was finally over her morning sickness, but the cravings were happening, and Syo had to get up and random times during the night to go get Ai something. He was just glad he hadn't pissed her of. When Ren noticed she was showing he pissed Ai off and she kicked him in the balls in front of everyone. Ren had bent over in pain and every guy in the room was in pain from seeing that. They know Ai was hormonal and it wasn't her fault, but that had been harsh. It was now the middle of the night and Ai was laying next to Syo. Ai was wide-awake, she was having a craving again. She hated eating at random times but she always felt bad that she had to wake Syo up. Ai gently shook Syo's shoulder waking him up. Syo, "Having a craving moment again. Ai, "Y-yeah, I'm sorry." Syo, "No problem, what are you craving this time." Ai, "Chocolate covered Strawberries and Apples." Syo, "I'll go make you some." Ai, "Can I have both milk chocolate and white chocolate?" Syo, "Anything for you." Ai, "Oh, can I have a slice of Watermelon to."? Syo, "Yeah, good thing we got watermelon yesterday." Ai, "Thanks Syo." Syo got up and went to go make the chocolate covered goodies and to cut a slice of watermelon.

When Syo got to the kitchen he saw Reiji in there. Syo, "Why are you up in the middle of the night?" Reiji, "I should say the same to you." Syo, "Ai's having cravings, your turn." Reiji, "Woke up and couldn't sleep." Syo "Makes since." Syo went to the cabinets and pulled out the chocolate melts. Reiji, "Want some help?" Syo, "Sure." Reiji, "What does she want." Syo, "Milk & White chocolate Strawberries and Apples with a slice of watermelon." Reiji, "She mainly craves fruit with chocolate." Syo, "I'm just glad its not one of the crazy ones." Reiji, "true." The two of them melted the chocolate and covered strawberries and apples. Syo then sliced 4 triangle pieces of watermelon. Syo, "thanks for the help Reiji." Reiji, "No problem!" Syo grabbed water and the fruit and carried it to the room. When he got back in there he saw Ai with her side lamp on reading her pregnancy book. Syo, "here you go Ai." Ai, "thanks Syo."

 **40** **th** **week of pregnancy:**

Ai was due any day now, she was feeling contractions but they were to far apart to be sign's of labor. She was also very moody, Ranmaru had asked her how she was feeling and she started crying. When Ren asked her if she wanted anything to eat she kicked him yelling that he was calling her fat. Ai was now shivering. Syo, "Ai I'll go grab you a blanket." Ai nodded she was freezing all of a sudden. An hour later Ai then started to have contractions closer and closer together, Ai then felt her water break. Then she had a very painful contraction, Ai was by herself in the room she screamed, "Syo!" Syo and Reiji ran into the room not even a second later. Ai, "T-The baby is coming!" Syo grabbed Ai and Reiji ran outside to the car. Syo had Ai bridal style as he ran to Reiji's car. Ai, "Ah!" Ai had another contraction. As Syo ran pasted his band mates they stared at him and saw Ai crying. Tokiya, "Syo what's wrong with Ai?" Syo, "B-baby's coming" Syo then left Tokiya behind as he ran out the door to Reiji's car. Tokiya went back to the others and told them the baby was coming.

 **At the hospital:**

Ai was in intense pain; it felts like she was having intense menstrual cramps combined with internal twisting pulled, and squeezing. She was also had an intense pain in her lower back. She also felt as though her hips were being pulled apart. The nurses immediately took her back along with Syo following. Reiji called Ranmaru and told him to come to the hospital. Reiji, "Ran-Ran." Ranmaru, "Yes Reiji, you know I'm busy." Reiji, "Ai-Ai went into labor." Ranmaru, "I'll be at the hospital in 10 minutes." Reiji smiled, Ranmaru had been busy until he mentioned Ai was going into labor.

 **In the Hospital Room:**

Ai didn't want to have an epidural delivery she wanted to stay drug free. Ai was holding Syo's hand, but to Syo, she was nearly crushing it. But he wouldn't say anything; he knew she was in more pain. The doctor, "your 5 centimeters dilated and 90 percent effaced, it's almost time." Ai screamed as another contraction hit.

It was finally time for Ai felt excruciating pain in bother her back and pelvis. It also felt like she had a bowel movement in the worst way and something was about to burst through her back. The doctor, "Okay Miss Mikaze, push." Ai screamed and pushed squeezing Syo's hand the whole time.

2 hours later the baby was finally delivered and Ai was exhausted, but when she heard her baby boy screaming, it made it all worthwhile. Syo had cut the umbilical cord. The doctors were cleaning the blood of the baby put a dipper on him and put him in a blanket handing him to Ai. The Nurse, "Here you go! One beautiful baby boy!" The baby had been crying the whole time but the moment he was in Ai's hands he had stopped crying and stared up at his parents. Syo, "He has your eyes." Ai, "And your hair." The nurse, "What is the name on the birth certificate." Syo, "His name is Aoi Yo Kurusu." (Yo – honest or truthful) The nurse wrote the name down and went to make the birth certificate.

The doctor went out into the waiting room and saw the rest of Quartet-Night and STARISH there where everyone was staring at them. The doctor, "Mikaze Ai." The crowd turned to the doctor and Reiji ran to the doctor. Reiji, "How is she?" The doctor, Quartet-Night along with STARISH can go back and see her now." Reiji nodded and they all went to the room that was given to Ai. She had a private room since it had to have security since she's famous. Reiji entered the room first and he heard the soft cooing. When the door opened Ai and Syo looked and saw Reiji followed by everyone else. Ai, "Baby Aoi has been born." Everyone, "Awe!" Natsuki had his camera and took a picture, to remember this moment.

So the life with the baby has begun.

Well that's all for this chapter, the baby has been born! I really didn't know how to describe it so I did the best I can, if you have anyway for me to be more accurate at this then let me know. Next chapter, life with the baby begins. Until the next chapter, farewell.


	25. Aoi's First time on TV

**Chapter 24**

It had been 3 days since Aoi had been born, Ai and Aoi were still in the hospital but they were being released today. Ai and Syo had decided when they found out Ai was pregnant that they would get married after the baby had been 6 months old so that way they spent time raising the baby. The audience hadn't known about Ai being pregnant or having a baby yet. Ai was being wheeled outside of the hospital when she saw Syo in a Chevrolet Traverse. Syo had bought a car for them and it would be their family car. Ai went over and grabbed the Aoi from Ai's arms and put him in the car seat before helping Ai into the car. Syo thanked the nurses before he drove back to the dorms. The dorms were going to be livelier from here on out. Saotome had given Ai and Syo their own room so the baby could be in the room with them, and Natsuki wouldn't be woken up. As Syo pulled up to the dorm rooms and parked before he helped Ai out of the car then went and unbuckled the baby and carried him in. As Syo and Ai walked into the dorms everyone yelled, "Welcome home!" The loud noise caused Aoi to start crying. Syo, "Its okay." He rocked Aoi for a minute before he started cooing again. Ai, "Thanks everyone." Natsuki took a picture of the family. Syo handed Ai, Aoi and put his arms around Ai as Natsuki took the picture. Everyone was happy for the couple.

 **1 month after Aoi was born:**

Syo and Ai had decided that it was time for the world to meet baby Aoi. Ai wanted all of them to wear cute little outfits and Syo easily agreed if Ai let him do her hair, which she agreed to. Ai was in a gray slacks with a white blouse with black flats, Aoi was wearing a cute white polo with a black bow tie with grey shorts and white socks and shoes, and Syo was wearing a white polo with a black bow tie with grew pants with black and white shoes, he also had a grey hat with a white ribbon tied around it. Syo, "Ready to go?" Ai, "I'm almost done with the dipper bag, you and Aoi go ahead and go to the car." Syo nodded and headed to the car and Ai finished the dipper bag and was out within 3 minutes.

Ai and Syo arrived at the building where their interview was at for the day. Syo made sure there was no crowd where they went. Ai held the dipper bag and Aoi close to her as she walked next to Syo into the building. The host, "Ai! Syo! Welcome!" The host as a young female that Syo and Haruka went to school with, she was Haruka's roommate. Syo, "Hey Tomo-chan!" Tomo ran over to them, "Mikaze-senpai is this yours and Syo's baby!" Ai, "Yes, this is little Aoi." Tomo, "How cute! She really looks like you two." Syo and Ai, "Thank you." Tomo, "Well have to hide this little cutie from the audience. So Ai stay with him and Syo you come out first. Then Ai, Syo will exit the stage and bring in you and Aoi, okay." Ai and Syo, "Okay." Tomo, "Great! Lets get the show going then!" Tomo ran out on stage and waited for her cue to start the show. Tomo, "Hey everyone! Today we have 3 special guest, Our first guest is Syo Kurusu! He's in a relationship with Ai Mikaze, and the two are engaged to be married in 5 months from now." The audience cheered, Tomo, "Our second guest is the one the only Ai Mikaze girlfriend/fiancée of Syo Kurusu." The Audience screamed, they hadn't seen Ai in 3 months. Tomo, "But that's not all!" The audience couldn't wait to hear who the third guest was. Tomo, "You'll have to wait for that one. Sorry, lets get Syo out on stage!" Syo walked onto the stage and saw Tomo, the audience screamed. Syo, "Hey Tomo-chan." Tomo, "Hey Syo-kun." Tomo indicated for Syo to take a seat, which he did. Tomo, "So how's everything been going with you, We've noticed Ai hasn't been in public Ai for 3 months and there were witness saying that Ai was in the hospital a month ago." Syo, "Everything been crazy the last few weeks, and yes Ai was in the hospital a month ago." Tomo, "Why was Ai in the hospital?" Syo, "It would be easier to show you then explain it." Syo got up and went off stage for a few seconds, moments later to bring Ai out with something in her hands. The audience was quiet and then the soft cooing could be heard. Tomo, "A baby!" The audience then cheered. Syo and Ai sat down and smiled. Tomo, "Ai-chan, we didn't know you were pregnant!" Ai, "We wanted to keep the press away while I was pregnant to keep me from stressing out." Tomo, "That's totally understandable. I assume the baby is yours and Syo's." Ai, "Of course." Tomo, "What's this little cuties name." Syo, "His name is Aoi Yo Kurusu." Everyone, "Awe!" The baby then began to cry. The audience got quiet as Ai and Syo sang a soft little lullaby to their baby.

 _Syo: Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _Ai: If that mocking bird don't sing,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _Syo: And if that diamond ring turns brass_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _Ai: And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _Syo: And if that billy goat don't pull,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _Ai: And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _Syo: And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _Syo & Ai: And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _Well, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

The audience awed as Aoi fell asleep easily. Tomo, "How cute, I guess it's a good thing both parents are professional singers." Ai and Syo laughed. Tomo, "How has Aoi been? Are you two sleeping?" Ai, "Aoi sleeps through the night." Syo, "The times he wakes up its easy to get him back to sleep." Ai and Syo, "He recognizes our voices, we sang to him so much when he was still in the womb." Tomo, "How cute!"

Well that's all for this chapter, the audience now knows of Ai's and Syo's baby boy. Next chapter will be the wedding and Honeymoon! So there will be Lemon in the next chapter, just a warning. Until the next chapter, good night!


	26. Wedding and Honeymoon

**Chapter 25**

Aoi was officially 6 months old and Syo and Ai wedding was today. It was a summer wedding in the late afternoon. The church building where it was being held had beautiful colors shining through the stain glass because the sun was starting to set. At the end of each seated aisle, Cherry scented candles laid upon a stand. Spead down the aisle was Cyan and Yellow petals, as far as the eyes could see, slightly moist so they wouldn't crack when stepped upon. They were only having a small group of friends and family attending along with a few media people. Haruka and Tomo-chan were helping Ai get ready. Ai even allowed Ringo-sensei to help. Ai was wearing a Strapless Court Train Embroidery on Satin Wedding Dress in Cyan Blue. Her hair was pulled into Ai had a braid headband in her hair then she had the rest of the hair that wasn't within the braid curled. Ringo-sensei was putting a flower wreath in her hair a little bit of gypsophila. Ai's flower bouquet had Cyan and Yellow roses. Ringo Sensei, "Finished!" Ranmaru was watching Aoi since Reiji had to walk Ai down the isle since Ai refused to allow her real parents to come. Reiji was more like a brother/father to her then her real family. "Okay, okay Ai, you need to breath… can you do that for me?" Haruka asked. Only 5 minutes reaming before her wedding began; Ai was nervous just like the first time she went on a swimming date with Syo. "I can breathe, I'm a singer after all" Ai said to Haruka jokingly. Natsuki and Otoya were lighting the candles and passing out the program to everyone who entered the room. Natsuki saw Syo's twin brother arrive, Natsuki, "Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru, "Long time no see Natsuki. I can't believe my brother is getting married." Natsuki, "He has a good girl believe me." Kaoru and Natsuki talked a little bit but soon ended their talk as guest were begging to take their seats. The doors to the wedding's entrance closed. "Good luck," Haruka said as she left the back room and made her way with to the front. Arm and arm with the groomsmen and bridesmaids looking ever so radiant. Ai then began to wonder how she looked. The crowd stopped speaking to each other to take pictures and admire the unforgettable moment. The room was then full of anticipation and joy. Then the priest came out and asked everyone to please stand for the bride, everyone was full of joy. Kaoru whispered to his mother, "Ai and Syo are going to be so happy together aren't they!" Syo's mother, "Yes dear, they will."

 **Ai's point of view**

Finally, the priest came out and asked everyone to stand. It was my turn to enter the room. All eyes would soon be on me. The flower girl was Ranmaru's little cousin; she was just the cutest thing. She lined the path with red rose petals as the music started. I only took two steps into the room when Reiji greeted me, for he would escort me down the aisle, which seemed so much longer then before. Reiji became my strength; without him I probably would have fallen having all eyes on me at that moment. For the first time in a while I was afraid that I would mess up. I couldn't allow that. Everyone's eyes were on me, the press and Natsuki taking pictures of my dress, waving at me, smiling – one thing was future sure, though… no one made a sound. Up ahead I saw Syo. My future husband, the love of my life, my everything. He stood taller, his shoulders back and his eyes on me. If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn tears filed his eyes. Unlike him though, my nervous kicked in ten-fold. The attention felt like too much for me to handle like I was drowning in it. Good thing I was almost there, ten more steps to go. At the end of the aisle, Reiji hugged me and said, "I'm proud of you" And then handed me over to Syo. He placed my hand in Syo's and smiled. As a couple, Syo and I stood in front of the Priest. Before Reiji walked away though, he patted Syo's shoulder that was his way of welcoming him even more into the crazy family I was apart of. Standing next to Syo, my love was overwhelming. Was this really happening? Will I soon be Mrs. Kurusu? The minister said to the guests, "You may now be seated". My friends and family, along with the reporters followed his request. "Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered her this evening to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony." He said the speech and afterwards we exchanged vows, tears filling both our eyes. The ring bearer came forward and presented the rings. I placed Syo's ring on first, then he placed on mine. The priest nodded and asked, "If anyone objet to the marriage speak now and forever hold your peace". As assumed, no one mutter a single sound. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Syo leaned in and kissed me, softly. It felt like the first kiss we had shared when I was still pretending to be a boy. Everyone was cheering for us, however I barely noticed: my attention rested on Syo alone. Soon after we did the whole candle symbolizing then we made our way out of the room, ending the ceremony.

 **After the wedding reception:**

Ai was running off with Syo when she turned back before tossing her bouquet behind her. Reiji was the one who caught it. Ranmaru, "Hey that means were next." Reiji blushed. Ai and Syo laughed as they made their way to the Limbo that was driving them to the private plane taking them to America, they would be visiting Grand Canyon for their honeymoon. Neither having to worry about Aoi, He would be staying with Reiji and Ranmaru, The godfathers. As the limbo pulled up to the private jet, their bags already on board Syo picked Ai up bridal style and carried her onto the plane. Then they made their way to America.

 **On the Honeymoon:**

Ai and Syo had arrived in America. The both had changed during the long flight there. Luckily they didn't have to wear disguises there since not many people listened to J-Pop Music in America. Ai and Syo got a private car and drove to their hotel. They had a private suite that had its own floor. When they walked into the room there were Rose Petals across the floor and bed, there were candles lit, and soft classical music playing. Ai, "Oh Syo, This is beautiful." There was assorted chocolate present as well. Syo then picked Ai up bridal style and placed her on the bed before he climbed on top of her whispering, "I hope you didn't plan on actually sleeping tonight.: Ai blushed several shades of red as Syo began to kiss her.

 **Lemon Starts here**

Ai moaned into the kiss, and it turned Syo on. Syo placed his hand on her breast. Ai wrapped her left leg around his right hip. Syo began to rub her thigh, and began rubbing upwards. Syo then quickly stripped them of their clothing. Ai then had wanted to try something and she moved on top of Syo. Her eyes were wide when she saw his penis; she took one hand and began to pump it slowly before she leaned down. Ai began to lick up his shaft towards the head making a gasp escape his lips. She began to suck on the shaft a little bit until she felt a hand come and lay on her head. She looked up to see Syo looking as if he was hyperventilating She saw his other hand about ready to join the other near her head when she suddenly swallowed him whole. "Oh god – Ai!" Syo groaned out slamming his head back against the bed and hands tightly in her slightly long hair. Syo bit his bottom lip and he swore he could task the metallic taste of blood. He suppressed his deepest mans that way. For some strange reason he didn't want to release yet. Muffled moans were all that was heard from him. Ai hated not hearing those sounds from him that he drew out of her the first time so she began to suck him hard and even hum a little. Syo's response to this was the bucking of his hips. Ai gagged a little, but she didn't mind. Ai felt Syo's hands in her hair tightening and wondered if he was about ready to release when suddenly Syo pulled her up off him and flipped them over saying – "I want to release within you."

This caught Ai off-guard and before she knew it Syo's mouth was on her neck attacking it. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his back just to bring him closer – she wanted him closer. Syo soon made his way to one of her breasts and began to suckle her while his thumb rubbed the other. Ai let out a moan not afraid to make noise this time. She tossed her head back and never imagined that it could feel better then it did the first time she had done it with him. With a popping sound Syo was off to the other to give it the same attention. Ai could only swallow roughly as pleasure beyond her imagination. Once Syo gave her nipple a nibble she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed – hard. Syo let out a groan feeling his and let go of his new favorite body part. He looked at her as he gasped for air – Ai was doing the same. Ai, then, tired of the staring contest, leaned up and attacked his lips. Ai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until she couldn't breathe any more. Once Syo's lips were released he let them travel downward until his tongue flicked near her entrance. "Ah!" Ai gasped as her hands went automatically to Syo's hair. Syo smirked very much liking that reaction and so he licked again. Ai moaned again and tightened her grip in his hair. With another smirk Syo began to taste her as her juices trailed down her legs and onto the bed. "Ah. Ah! AH!" She gasped pushing her head back into the bed as far as it could go and shutting her eyes tightly. Once she shut them though she quickly opened them and gasped out a loud moan as she felt his mouth on her. Nipping at her wet and most sensitive skin. She felt that devious tongue sliding in and out of her at times and Ai was wondering what she did to deserve this torture. With a long and slow lick Syo was done with that area of her body. He looked up to see his mentor, his senpai, his wife trying to catch her breath and perhaps maintain her heartbeat from racing so fast. He loved seeing her like this, but they both needed more.

Syo came above her once more. Ai wrapped her arms around his arm frame and just held onto him for dear life. Syo began to kiss her face and her lips. During the kiss he raised her legs to wrap them back around his waist as he positioned himself as her entrance. Syo slowly pushed himself into her and he was in heaven again. He couldn't believe she was as tight as she was when they first had sex. He couldn't believe a baby had came out this way and she was so tight. Syo "Damn it! It's so hot and tight in here." He moaned inwardly and he deepened the kiss he was sharing with his one and only lover ash he pressed onward, deeper. Ai let out a strangled moan inside Syo's mouth and he was getting ready to pull away from her face when she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter deepening the kiss Syo was finally fully sheathed inside of Ai once more. By doing that Ai leg go of his lips and tossed her head back in ecstasy, thus giving Syo the perfect chance to devour her neck. Ai let out the sexiest moans once Syo began to buck his hips and thrust in and out, in and out of her. With every thrust Ai let out a 'Mm" He knew she was enjoying this to no end and he was glad because so was he. "M-More!" Ai pleaded tightening her embrace around her love's neck. "Too hot!" "Yes my beloved." Replied Syo as he grasped her hips and began pounding her into the mattress leaving little room for mercy – he was in dire need of release. Ai, some way through all of it managed to let go Syo, grabbing ahold of the sheets underneath her. She could feel her whole body shake with each thrust he slammed into her. She smiled loving how it felt. "Ah-AH!" Ai could feel her breasts jiggle with each rough thrust, but she didn't care – loving the feeling Syo was giving her. She felt Syo hitting her sweet spot each time he returned to be buried in her hot tightness. It was all too much for her and she felt as if she was about to explode. "Ah, Ah, Ah, So good! Uh, Syo, more, please, more, faster." She cried out feeling the pleasurable heat that made her scream for more. "Syo! More!" Syo grabbed her hips and pulled her forward so he could do as Ai requested and gave it to her more and faster. "Ai!" he moaned out, feeling Ai tighten around him even more as if she was trying to milk him dry. He could feel she was close to her release, but he wanted them to go out at the same time together. With a couple more thrust Ai leaned up and kissed Syo's lips. Their tongues touched as soon as the other climaxed. They both let go of the other's mouth and cried out with a loud "Ah!" Ai could feel Syo's hot seed flow deep inside her, giving a feeling of fullness once again. Both trying to catch their breath afterward, Ai, "That was amazing Syo." Syo, "I know." Ai giggled and snuggled next to Syo.

 **End of Lemon**

Syo picked Ai up bridal style and took her to the bathroom, to wash the seed out of her so she wouldn't get pregnant again so soon. Ai just snuggled her naked body against him as Syo ran the hot water to wear they both could stand it before placing her in and then climbing in himself. Ai had nodded off and Syo washed both her and himself. Before drying her off and dressing her in underwear and her cyan blue silk pajamas that was a tank top and pants. Syo then put on his boxers and sleeping shorts and placed her sleeping form on the couch. He quickly replaced the sheets before picking Ai up and placed her on the bed before he to got in the bed.

The next morning Syo woke up to Ai snuggling in his chest. He had his arm around her protectively. Syo decided while Ai was still asleep he would call Reiji and check on Aoi. Syo dialed Reiji's number and waited for it to ring. Ranmaru picked up. "Hello?" Syo, "Hey Ranmaru, I was calling to see how everything was going with Aoi." Ranmaru laughed, "man you need to see Reiji he wont let nobody near the baby. Saying he wasn't going to let a single man other then himself because he's his uncle touch him until his mom and dad came home. Syo laughed, "Glad to see everything is going good. Reiji heard Ranmaru on the phone. Reiji got the phone from him and began to speak. "Syo!" Syo, "yes Reiji." Reiji, "Listen to this." Reiji placed the phone next to Aoi, "Mah mah, mah me." Syo, "Awe! He said his first word!" Aoi, "Duh, duh, duh de." Syo, "Cute." Reiji, "he just started doing it when you called." Syo, "Cute." Ai woke up and rubbed her eye and saw Syo on the phone. Ai, "Syo? Is that Reiji? Nothings wrong with Aoi right?" Syo gave her the phone, "Listen" Ai, "hello?" Ai then heard a soft, "mah me, duh de." Ai was wide awake, "He said his first words!" Reiji, "He started trying to do that when Syo called and I had said mommy and daddy are calling." Ai, "adorable. Can I talk to my baby." Reiji, "Of course." Ai, "Hey sweetie pie. It's mommy. I miss you." Ai could hear soft cooing and Aoi's version of mommy being said. Reiji, "I better go put Aoi to bed now, it's around the time you put him to sleep over here." Ai, "All right. Talk to you later." Reiji, "See ya, don't have to much fun okay." Ai blushed and shut the phone. Syo, "What did Reiji say?" Ai, "Don't want to now." Syo, "Ah."

Well that's the end of this chapter! The wedding and the honeymoon have been finished. The next chapter will probably be the last, so I'll try to make it the best one yet! Until the last chapter, farewell.


	27. Epilogue

**Chapter 26 – The last chapter**

It had been 10 years since their honeymoon, Ai was now a 28-year-old woman, and Syo was 29 years old. Ai had retired from her carrier as an Idol so she could be a mom towards her children, and Syo was still an Idol. Aoi was now 10 years old, and he was an older brother to Kaori, his sister, she was 6 years old. Ai was picking Kaori and Aoi up from school, as she stood there in front of the entrance gate, she watched as her son and daughter ran up to her. Aoi and Kaori, "Mommy!" The children threw themselves onto her legs and laughed. Neither of them knew their mommy used to be a singer like their father. Ai, "How was school today?" Kaori, "Great mommy!" Ai, "Aoi?" Aoi, "Good." Ai, "That's good." Aoi had something bothering him and Ai picked him up. "Hey what's the matter little buddy? Daddy should be home today?" Both Kaori and Aoi cheered, they hadn't seen their daddy for 2 months. Kaori, "Can we make him cookies!" Ai, "of course, we better get home to greet him." Ai carried Kaori and Aoi wanted to walk by himself. They loved their mother. As they were walking home Ai saw a mother who was having a hard time with her newborn. Ai walked over to the woman. "Try rocking her in back and forth motion, that always settled my kids fast." The women tried that and her baby instantly settled down. The woman, "Thank you so much!" Ai, "I've been in your shoes before." Ai looked down at her children, "But I would repeat it everyday." The women thanked Ai again before setting of. Aoi and Kaori were surprised on how well their mother could deal with children. Once they got home Ai let Aoi and Kaori change out of their school uniform, little did she know that Aoi snuck into her and Syo's room.

Aoi was looking around his mom and dads room for something, he didn't know what yet, but he knew it was important. Aoi then found a scrapbook; it had pictures of his mom in dad in it. He grabbed it and took it to his room and put it in his backpack.

Ai called for her children, "Kaori, Aoi, come to the kitchen, your father's home!" Kaori ran to her dad. "Daddy!" Syo, "Hey Kaori." Aoi walked in, "Daddy!" Syo, "Hey Aoi. I've missed you both so much!" Both kids hugged him, not wanting to let him go. They enjoyed talking with one another and Aoi still couldn't get a nagging feeling out of his gut. Syo noticed Aoi's behavior. "What's the matter little buddy?" Aoi, "I want to learn Piano." Ai, "You do Aoi? You haven't been interested in music." Aoi, "When we were in music class today, it seemed as if the piano was calling out to me." Ai and Syo looked at each other. Syo, "Like mother like son." Aoi, "What?" Syo, "Your mother used to play piano." Aoi, "Really mom?" Ai, "yes. Do you want me to teach you?" Aoi, "Yeah!" Kaori then pouted, "Can I learn violin?" Ai, "Now that your father will have to teach you." Kaori, "Daddy will you teach me?" Syo, "Of course baby girl." The two then went and bought their children instruments so they could teach them music.

 **The next day Aoi's point of view** :  
I was sitting in my classroom, it was homeroom, so we didn't have anything to do. So I decided to pull out that scrapbook I found in my mom and dads room. The first picture was a man that looked like his mom with their hair pulled halfway back and his ear was to my dad's chest. The next picture was my dad on stage with STARISH. That must be when he won the Uta Pri Award. But something was weird the picture above it was a picture of his Dad practicing and that man was watching. The next page had pictures of His dad and his band on the beach and that man with a group called Quartet-Night. He recognized Uncle Reiji in it and Uncle Ranmaru in it. But that man that looked like his mom was in it as well. Aoi, "Is that mom?" Then there were pictures of the man that resembled his mom and dad in a scene from a movie. It looked as though he was reaching his hands out to his father. With a tender smile on their face, Aoi knew that tender smile; it was his mother after all. Everyone in the class was curious at what Aoi was looking at and they surrounded him. A girl in the classroom, "Oh my gosh that's Quartet-Night!" Aoi, "So that's who they are." The girl, "They were extremely famous, especially her." He pointed to Ai. "Ai Mikaze the young protégé of music." Aoi, "Really?" The girl, "Yeah. She stopped preforming though, about 10 years ago." Aoi, "Really? Why?" The girl, "I think she was pregnant and wanted to raise her kids." Aoi, "Cool." Aoi continued to turn the page, the next picture is when Reiji was carrying the Ai Mikaze." Aoi, "I wonder why he's carrying her?" Another little girl, "I believe Ai Mikaze didn't know how to swim and one of her students she mentored didn't know and pushed her into the water." Aoi, "Oh gosh, that's scary." Aoi continued to turn the page, the next picture was of a room completely torn and his dad and his friend Natsuki standing there. There was a caption, "Ai's angry." Aoi, "Mom would kill me if I ever did that to my room." The students, "That room is trashed." Aoi turned the page and they saw Aoi's mom for sure. She was playing the piano in front of a lot of kid. It also looked as if she was singing. A little boy, "Aoi isn't that your mom?" Aoi, "Yeah, I know she used to play piano, but I didn't know she sang." Everything was clicking in Aoi's head, his mom was Ai Mikaze the protégé of music. The next one was with Reiji, Syo, and Ai, Ai was wearing A hat and sunglasses. Aoi, "I wonder what's happening in this picture." The little girl, "It looks as if they are walking her into a building to meet someone. The next one off his mom and Dad on a lunch date, the girls, "Awe! They look so cute together!" The boys, "Dang Aoi, isn't that your dad?" Aoi, "yeah. I think that's my mom to." The next one picture was of Ai Mikaze crying. The boys, "Ai Mikaze is crying! She never cries!" Aoi, "Really?" Aoi then had doubt, his mother always cried. But it had to be his mom and dad; there was nobody else it could be. He still couldn't believe his mother was an idol and that she gave up music to raise him and his sister. The next picture made all the girls Awe and the boys blush. It was a picture of Ai and Syo kissing on stage. It was during the dare. Aoi quickly changed the page blushing. That had to be his mom and dad; there was no doubt about it anymore. The next picture was of his mom and dad cooking in the kitchen. A boy, "Isn't that backwards." Aoi, "I agree shouldn't the man be teaching the girl how to cook?" The next picture was of the food. The kids, "That looks so good!" Aoi recognized the dish it was his moms Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi. The next picture was of his mom and dad, they were holding hands smiling, there was a caption, "First Date – Swimming date." Aoi, "I thought Ai Mikaze couldn't swim?" A girl, "Awe your dad taught her how to swim!" There was a picture underneath it was of Syo and Ai, Ai's head was in Syo's chest. Aoi, "That's cute." The girl, "Ai Mikaze looks like your mom." The next picture of Ai and Syo on stage, it looked as though they were in an interview. Then there were 2 pictures underneath it one where they stood back to back and linked both their arms with each holding up a peace sign with their left hand and they smiled towards the camera. Then they did another one they were hugging. Because of Syo's shoes, he had the slight height advantage, Syo had his head on Ai's with his arms wrapped around her protectively and Ai had one hand on Syo's bicep while the other one was on his back. The next one was of Ai practicing with Quartet-Night. Aoi turned the page and all the students were intrigued further they went into the scrapbook staring at the pictures. The next picture was of Syo holding Ai protectively. A boy, "Ai looks scared." A girl, "I bet she still didn't know how to swim well yet so being on a boat freaked her out." Aoi, "I agree, but look in this picture of them together she looks calmer then when she's by herself." Aoi then turned the page, it was Ai singing again, and it seems as if Syo was playing the violin in the background. The next picture was of everyone hugging Ai, even the cold hearted Camus was hugging her. The next picture was of Ai with her hair down on T.V. it had been when she reveled her true self to the audience. Everyone in the classroom, "Aoi! That is your mom!" The girl, "I didn't know Ai Mikaze was your mom!" Aoi, "I didn't know my mom was famous either." The class was surprised, how had he not known his mom was famous? Aoi, "She's always at home raising me and Kaori, so I never noticed." Aoi then turned the page, it was a picture of his mom and dad-bowling Ai was jumping in the air and Syo was pouting. A boy "Looks like your mom won in bowling." Aoi, "It seems that way." Aoi then looked at the next page, it was a picture of his dad proposing to his mom. The girls, "Awe!" Aoi smiled, he saw the picture of his mom and dad, hugging and the ring was on her finger. The next picture was of Reiji hugging the life out of Ai. Aoi smiled, it looked like his uncle was crying. He turned the page and saw the next picture it was of His mom and dad in bed completely covered. His mom's head was on his dad's chest. Aoi blushed he knew exactly this was a picture of. He quickly turned to the next page. There was a picture of Syo carrying Ai bridal style; she was in her pajamas with Syo's coat over her. She looked sick. Aoi, "My mom is sick in this picture." The girls, "Yeah. I wonder why? Your dad looks panicked to." The next picture explained it all, it was a picture of the pregnancy test, it was positive. Aoi blushed and the girls, "Awe your mom was sick because she was pregnant with you!" The boys, "Aoi why did you make your mom so sick." Aoi, "You were probably the same!" He flipped the page and saw multiple pictures of Ai and Syo pregnant and multiple Sonograms. The girls were aweing at the pictures. One girl, "Look Aoi, its you in your mom's tummy!" The next picture was of Ai holding Aoi in her hands with Syo holding Ai. Everyone, "Awe!" A boy, "Aoi you were a cute baby, what happened to you." Aoi, "Jerk." Aoi flipped the page and saw a picture of him, Ai, and his mom on T.V. It was labeled, Aoi's first time on T.V." Another boy, "Lucky duck, you were on T.V. when you were only a year old!" The next picture was of his mom rocking him and both his mom and dad singing to him to calm down his crying. Girls, "Awe! It looks like you calmed down the moment you heard them both sing to you." Aoi flipped the page, he saw his mom in a beautiful wedding dress. A girl, "That must have been when your mom married your dad!" Aoi didn't see himself. Then he looked and saw that Uncle Ranmaru and Uncle Kaoru were watching him. The next picture was of Ai walking down the aisle with Reiji as her escort. The next one was of when Ai and Syo kissed. The class, "Man that's why your mom and dad were the most talked about couple, They are adorable!" Aoi continued to flip the page and saw multiple pictures of his mom and dad at Grand Canyon in America, then pictures of himself with his mom and dad, then pictures of his birthday. Then there were pictures of when he found out he was going to be a big brother. Him holding Kaori, Aoi shed tears." A girl, "Aoi why are you crying?" Aoi, "I'm not crying, it's just to beautiful." Then he found a picture, it was different from the others, and it was of his mom. But she was younger. A different girl, "That must be when your mom was younger." Aoi looked she was standing with a male that looked exactly like her expect older and Reiji was in the picture. Aoi, "I don't know who that man is?" A girl, "Maybe that's your other uncle." Aoi, "I wonder why I haven't heard of him." The teacher walked in and Aoi along with the rest of the class ran up to him. Aoi, "Mr. Will who is this man." Aoi handed him the scrapbook to see if he knew." The teacher, "That's Aine Kisaragi. Why are you asking." Aoi, "That's my mom with him." The teacher, "Oh yes, I remember that story, it was told about 11 years ago." Aoi, "can you tell us the story." The teacher then told the kids to sit down in their chairs and pulled up the interview of Ai.

Aoi watched as his mom and dad walked on stage. The host, "Welcome to the show Mikaze Ai, Syo Kurusu." Syo, "It's a pleasure to be here." The host, "Ai we heard there was some big news you wanted to tell everyone? Are you and Syo engaged?" Ai, "No, were not engaged." The host, "Then what's the big news?" Ai took her hair down and everyone was in shock. The host, "I know you hate this but when your hair is down, you look exactly like the famous idol Aine." Ai, "That's understandable, because I'm his sister." Everyone was in shock, Aine's sister." The host, "That's funny Ai, you're his sister?" Ai, "Yes, do you want me to take off my shirt to prove it to you?" Everyone had nose bleeds from that comment. The students were laughing, Aoi was blushing at his moms comment. The host, "If you've been a girl the whole time why hide it." Ai, "I was hurt when I was younger and I was afraid." The host, "Like you are of water." Ai, "Yes." The host, "Why are you afraid of swimming anyway." Ai, "I almost drowned when I was younger, there had been a hole in the boat my brother and I were on and." Ai was tearing up holding onto Syo. Ai, "He drowned. I barely survived. I was in the hospital for 3 months after the incident. But I lost myself, I couldn't trust anyone, I didn't want anyone to get close to me, because I was afraid of it all being ripped from again, so I became the mysterious Idol." The teacher the stopped the video, Mr. Will, "That explain it to you kids." Everyone nodded, they felt sorry for Aoi and his mom.

 **End of the School Day:**

As the school day ended Aoi grabbed his sister before they ran to their mom and dad who were by the gate. Aoi jumped into his mother's arms. Ai, "Aoi what's the matter you've been crying." Kaori and Syo were looking at him. Aoi, "mom I didn't know you gave up your music career to raise me and Kaori. I didn't know I had an uncle that died. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry I snuck into your room and took your scrapbook I'm sorry for everything." Ai's eyes were wide in shock along with Syo's. Kaori was confused. Ai, "It's okay Aoi, I love you, my career was fun while it lasted, I can always go back. But I only get to see my kids grow up once." Aoi looked at his mom and smiled. He loved his mom.

Syo and Ai smiled While Kaori giggled, Aoi, "Mom, I'm glade you told the truth."

With that the story is over, I hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who's been following the story since the very beginning. I thank every one of you. I will be writing another Ai x Syo, Should Syo be the female this time I wonder? I don't know yet. I'll figure that out later. Until the next story, thank you all.


	28. UPDATE

Hey everyone this is not a new chapter to When will the Truth be told, I just wanted to say that I've created a new story that is Female Syo X Ai. The name is Fallen Over You. Just wanted to give you the update!

\- Yami's Darkness


End file.
